


Sharp Dresser

by xHaruka17x



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha Benny, Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam, Beta Gadreel, Crossdressing, Feminization, Millionaire Dean, Model Castiel, Model Michael, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Anna, Omega Bela, Omega Castiel, Omega Michael, Twink Cas, alpha/beta/omega, michael is blond, twink michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 72,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6627076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you know if your are picking the right mate? That is the question posed to Dean Winchester as he embarks to find the Omega perfect for him. But when outside conflicts and complications hit too close to home, will he be able to have the mate of his dreams? Or will his mate be just out of reach?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my awesome Muses for their continuing help, cadlg7 and tiffanywinchester!  
> Big thank you to Beta Angie Curtis!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amazing art by the wonderful @kamicom !!  
> Check out her page at http://kamicom.tumblr.com/

 

Traditions did not always make sense. Some were grounded with real beliefs and most had very good results. It was easier to continue the tradition that had been passed down for centuries into the modern world. These traditions firmly held the belief it was upstanding and gentlemen like for Alphas to follow the code of conduct. Omegas were treasured and followed the tradition as well. Betas filled in as lesser Alphas and most were not held to Alpha standards and therefore, were free from the code, but still had to respect them.

For centuries now, Alphas were expected to court a minimum of two Omegas for a minimum of two years. Those years are required and has been proven that whichever Omega the Alpha chooses will have a strong bond, where not just with the human ego, but the Alpha Wolf ego. The Alpha Wolf ego has to accept the Omega to claim. The two years’ time gives the Alpha the knowledge of knowing the Omega fully. Alphas do not mate lightly or randomly, this will be their one mate for the rest of their lives and is regarded as crucial to enforce strong pups to continue the lineage of the Alpha’s family tree. They can only officially choose an Omega after the two years mark. During the courting time frame however, the Alpha, as a gentleman, may not discuss the other Omega(s) they are courting to one another. It is frowned upon and looked as bad taste to cause drama. Omegas in turn are to respect the secrecy and concentrate on their own time with the Alpha and not the other’s being courted. Alphas will not tolerate fits and demands from Omegas, much less inquiries about the other Omega(s) the Alpha is also courting. The Alpha is responsible in making sure he or she spends the same amount of time evenly, dividing their time with each Omega they are courting. These rules and guidelines help to prevent conflict, impose fairness to the Omegas, and so it stays ‘even’ until the Alpha has chosen.

There were also the strict rules pertaining to sexual activities while courting. The biggest rule would be no knotting. Other rules were some form of pup birth protection was required and condoms or birth control pills would be mandatory. If an Omega pupped during the courting, the Alpha could choose one of three options. First, have the pregnancy terminated,- which in many cases made it much more difficult for the Omega to be with pup later. Second, The Alpha could chose to pick the Omega early given the circumstances and mate the pupped Omega. Lastly, the Alpha may continue to court and at the two year mark, pick between the two Omegas. If the Alpha does not chose the pupped Omega; the Omega may keep the pup to be raised alone. The Alpha is expected to still provide for the unplanned pup.

Betas may follow the rules and ways of the Alphas sense they are viewed as 'lower' Alphas. They are not as strong or animalistic and aren't prone to scents like Alphas. This is the main reason Omegas prefer Alphas. Scent dynamics enforces a natural bond to mate. It also assists in nourishing strong and healthy pups.

Male Omegas are viewed as beauties of the world. Female Omegas are beautiful as well; However, there's an almost unnatural beauty and glow to male Omegas that are more captivating to Alphas.

Omegas may refuse to be courted if not interested in an Alpha. An Omega can only be courted by one Alpha at a time. Otherwise, he or she will be looked at as a whore. That is not a good or wise trait to be seen as a prominent and loyal mate. So if after two years the Alpha does not pick said Omega as his or her mate, they will go back into the courting pool or ‘dating pool’ in modern terms.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amazing art by the wonderful @kamicom !!   
> Check out her page at http://kamicom.tumblr.com/

  
  
Dean and Sam Winchester were from a long prosperous and well established Alpha family. They were wealthy and well known. The brother’s had inherited and continued the GM Motors Corporation. The car company had been started long before them by their ancestors.  
  
Sam had courted four Omegas at one time and had chosen his Omega over a year ago, Jessica Moore. Jessica was a beautiful and elegant Omega from a good family of Physicians and she had her own practice.  
  
The others had been Sarah Blake, an Interior Designer; Ruby Noire, a Market Research Analyst; and Gabriel Gold a known celebrity chef. Jessica Moore had been the one to please Sam’s wolf and fit with him best. The Alpha had proposed on the two year marker.  
  
Dean Winchester was presently courting two beautiful Omegas. He had taken his time looking for Omegas to court, not wanting just any Omega that came his way. They had to captivate him, be alluring to him. The two he had chosen could not be more opposite and maybe that was why it kept him interested. He could never truly predict how either would react or feel about things.  
  
However, they both happened to be in the same profession. They were world-renowned supermodels, but swam in different circles. That had turn out lucky for him since he had met both at the same event, and on the same night.  
  
He had been courting both for the exact same period of time and Dean tried his best to divide his time between them evenly.  
  
Between their three schedules it wasn’t easy, especially since Dean’s main residence was in Michigan while his two Omegas lived in New York. Dean had made sure to purchase a condo in New York City once he started courting them eighteen months ago.  
  
Presently he was out at a banquet for a New York Fashion event and his Omega Michael Milton was with him.  
  
Michael was a model for Prada, Marc Jacob’s clothing and perfume line, and was the face of Revlon beauty Make-up line. He was well known and loved, a gorgeous twink Omega with blond hair and honey hazel eyes with a smile that could charm the pants off any Alpha. He was dressed stunningly in a vanilla silk Marc Jacob evening dress with emerald diamond earrings and choker hanging off Dean’s arm.  
  
The gala had been grand and the show a complete hit. They exited the event all smiles as they slid into the awaiting limo.  
  
As soon as the door closed, Dean kissed the Omega, both smiling against each other’s lips as Dean deepened the kiss, making the Omega sigh contently. Michael nuzzled the Alpha’s cheek and neck as they kissed and shared playful nips.  
  
Within seconds the kisses turned heated and the Omega was straddling Dean’s lap, careful of his dress.  
  
“Will you come upstairs?” Michael asked as the limousine slowed to a stop in front of his residence. As the door attendant made his way towards the limo, the Omega slid off the Alpha’s lap before the door opened.  
  
Dean caressed the model’s face and kissed him once more. His thumb outlining the Omega’s bottom lip which was swollen from their heated session. “I have another engagement to attend. Next time”  
  
Dean wasn’t a fool, he noticed the slight hit of hurt and anger across the blonde’s face before the Omega schooled his features.  
  
“Yes Alpha” Michael answered before he turned and let the doorman help him out of the car before closing it behind him.  
  
Dean watched his Omega make his way inside the building before motioning his driver to go.  
  
That was the big difference between the two Omegas he was courting. As the year and a half went on, Michael seemed to get irritated at sharing Dean. The Alpha understood it was not easy, hell it was not easy for him either; while the other beauty Dean courted seemed to take everything in stride. Either he was careful of showing his displeasure or he simply did not care. Dean had a feeling he was just that good at schooling his emotions.  
  
Within twenty minutes he was at his next destination and glanced up at the building. His second Omega lived here. He knew it was late but he had promised and he never broke his promises -not if he could help it- especially to his Omegas.  
  
His assistant and driver Alfie pulled the car to a stop before coming to open the door letting the Alpha out. Dean stepped out and stretched out his arms letting the Beta scent him. He knew how comical they looked, with him standing on the sidewalk while the small Beta went around him sniffing away looked completely ridiculous; but, it was necessary. Or at least to him. Alfie took out a small hand held fan and took a few steps back to turn on the thing and blow wind at his boss while spraying Dean’s light cologne against the fan to reach Dean in an airy fashion so it would drown his scent while not being so obvious of the effort.  
  
He may have been courting two Omegas and of course they both knew there was another but it didn’t mean Dean had to be an asshole and go see one, smelling like the other. That wasn’t right and it certainly wasn’t a way for a gentleman to act.  
  
“You don’t smell of Omega Milton” Alfie told him, standing in front of him smiling, before taking out the fresh breath spray. Dean dutifully opened his mouth letting his assistant spray the crisp minty thing into his mouth.  
  
“Great, thank you” Alfie nodded and watched his boss disappear into the building, the doorman recognized him and let him in with a prompt, ‘Hello Mr. Winchester’.  
  
Once in the elevator Dean loosened his tie, knowing the Omega would not care how he looked. He would only care about how he smelled.  
  
He reached the 30th floor and went to the corner suite, 371, and knocked. He checked his Rolex watch; it was 12:25am.  
  
He was ridiculously late, not that he had given a time but he was later then he had anticipated.  
  
After a few minutes the door opened to reveal his beautiful and sleepy Omega.  
  
A gummy and adorable smile greeted the Alpha.  
  
“Hello, Dean” The Omega greeted while stifling a yawn.  
  
“Hey, sweetheart” Dean stepped into the apartment and kissed the Omega.  
  
Castiel Novak was a model for Chanel, Dior’s clothing and perfume line and was the face of Clinique beauty Make-up line. Famously adored and respected, he was a breath-taking twink Omega with dark short wavy hair that always looked wild with impossibly sky blue eyes that made Dean weak in the knees. He was dressed in old and loose sleeping shorts showing his long and bare legs. With a large t-shirt that hung off one shoulder, leaving the other exposed to the Alpha’s hungry eyes while the shirt was cut to expose his midriff, teasing skin showing.  
  
“I wasn’t sure if you were still coming” Castiel mused as he started further into the apartment.  
  
Dean loved the view the Omega had, his place simple and spacious.  
  


The Alpha followed the beauty to bed. Once in front of him, Dean removed his suit jacket, biting his bottom lip as the Omega admired him with a heated gaze before stepping forward to start unbuttoning Dean’s white dress shirt. “Did you have a good evening?” He asked gently as his delicate hands worked on the shirt, ocean blue eyes hungrily looking at the Alpha’s skin he unveiled as he went slowly down until he reached the belt buckle.

Emerald green eyes looked on hungrily, loving the light feather touches of the Omega’s fingertips occasionally ghosting over his heated skin. The feel of his belt being undone made his cock twitch in his slacks.

“I did.” Dean answered once the Omega had his belt open. He reached forward and caressed Castiel’s face before kissing him softly. He took his time drinking in his taste and scent as his lips danced with the Omega’s.

Castiel nipped at his bottom lip teasingly, letting his hands trace over the Alpha’s chest as they glided up towards his shoulders, and he shoved the dress shirt past the broad shoulders that were dusted with freckles.

Dean shifted his arms in favor of letting Castiel remove the shirt from him while never breaking the kiss. Once he heard the shirt hit the floor, he encased his arms around the pretty twink pulling him flush against him. Dean devoured his mouth, slowly mapping out Castiel’s mouth, and inhaling the Omega’s scent of papaya and cucumber. His Alpha senses were intoxicated.

  


  
  


He began his exploration of the beauty’s jaw, nipping until he reached his neck. With one hand in his dark hair, firmly pulling Castiel’s head to the side, it granted him access to his elegant neck. As he licked he smelled him, gaining mewls and whimpers from the Omega who’s blunt nails carved into his shoulders. Dean hissed.

Dean reclined on the bed and Castiel followed, straddling his lap. Castiel continued kissing him deeply as Dean’s hands roamed up Castiel’s bare thigh sliding up until he reached the Omega’s firm and perky ass. Dean groped and kneaded, loving that he was not wearing anything under the loose short fatigue shorts. Castiel moaned into the kiss, thrusting against Dean’s hands, loving the Alpha’s touches.

The Alpha’s fingers grazed against the Omega’s already wet hole, teasingly rubbing the pucker making Castiel gasp and tremble in his grasp. Dean lightly pushing in his middle finger up to the knuckle slowly, sliding it in and out while they shared open mouth kisses.

Castiel’s hand were on Dean’s neck and cheeks, gasping against him as Dean fingered him open, adding a second finger ever so slowly. He was driving Castiel wild, who started to roll his hips back against the Alpha’s thick fingers. He was filthy wet and incredibly hot. He moaned against Dean’s mouth, feeling amazing as his stomach started to tingle, lost in how wonderful he was feeling getting fingered while Dean’s other hand squeezed his right ass cheek.

“Dean…” He moaned as it twisted into a high pitched needy sound. His head lulled backwards, mouth opened as Dean added a third finger, brushing against Castiel’s pleasure spot repeatedly.

Dean could not take his eyes off of the Omega. He studied him getting wrapped up in the sensations he was delivering him and fuck Dean loved this part, gazing at those pretty azure blue eyes glaze over with want, hear those little gasped out moans, feel his nails softly scratch at him, pawing at him for more.

The Alpha slid in his fingers to the knuckle and massage Castiel’s pleasure spot as the Omega swirled his hips ever so slightly. “Dean!” The Omega buried his face in the Alpha’s neck, crying out his climax in a low hiss, immersing himself in the Alpha’s scent of pine and spicy apples. Dean let him ride out his climax until he shivered in his arms before retrieving his fingers out slowly.

Castiel kissed him spent and needy while Dean mapped his mouth with his tongue. He felt Castiel’s hands travel to his slacks and released his aching cock from its confines, making him moan into the kiss as the Omega took him in his hands, stroking him slowly.

Dean hummed into the kiss, submitting to the gentle strokes the Omega pumped him with, teasing him, and testing his resolve. Castiel smirked into the kiss as he pulled away slightly, nuzzling the Alpha’s nose before he stood from Dean’s lap dropping his slick soaked shorts before returning to the Alpha’s lap and positioned himself right over Dean’s impressive cock, which was hard and wanting attention.

Dean nuzzled his nose in return. He captured his lips into a kiss as he reached over the nightstand and opened the drawer looking for what he needed.

Castiel’s wet hole hovered over his cock as he ripped the package and slipped the condom on. The Omega eased down slowly, crying out against the Alpha’s neck as he breached him, inch by inch taking all of him in, making them both gasp at the incredible feeling.

It did not matter how many times Dean bedded the Omega, every time it was passionate. There was no rush; just delicious want that was all consuming. The sounds escaping Castiel were exquisite and almost fragile in the way his voice broke in sweet high pitches. Dean hit the right angles. The Omega’s breath catching in desperate gasps as Dean sped up his thrust while Castiel grinded down, hips doing hard circle eights.

The Omega’s need to touch him, hands racking through his hair, nails roaming down his back as Dean lifted them and laid him down on the mattress. He sunk in deeper into the hot wetness making Castiel cry out in pleasure as he took him deep and slow. His pants trapped his legs around his knees but he was too lost in the Omega’s scent to care. He could not stop kissing those plush pink lips he loved nipping at.

Jade green eyes looked down at lust glazed cerulean blue and Dean with one hand gripped the Omega’s face carefully and kissed him hard as his other hand tangled in the beauty’s dark hair. Castiel’s hands grazed the Alpha’s scuffed cheeks as he surrendered all of himself to the emerald eyed man that held his heart. He came in a hard rush, making his toes curl as he tightened his legs around Dean’s waist. His whole body tingling as his climax ran through him, crying out his release in a silent gasp, mouth open panting against Dean’s.

Having the Omega shattered beneath him made him speed up his thrusts, grunting and moaning. His nose against Castiel’s, sharing short breaths while one of the Omega’s hands slid around the Alpha’s neck as his other was around Dean’s side, nails digging slightly into the flesh of his back.

Dean gasped as he came, his hips erratic as he rode out his pleasure. He bit Castiel’s jaw, and then nipped at his neck. He buried his face in the Omega’s neck, slowly his heartbeat calmed as he drowned in the sweet scent.

Castiel held the Alpha against him. He ran his right hand through Dean’s dirty blond hair, loving the spikes. After a few moments, the Alpha lifted up on his hands and looked down at him with those damn forest greens eyes.

“Will you stay?” The Omega asked, those breathtaking ocean blue eyes watching him.

“For a little while” Dean replied gently before kissing the beauty again.

**#**

Castiel stirred awake. The pillows were discarded around and he could feel the bed was cold. He rubbed his face against the cool sheets, scenting his Alpha’s pine and apples aroma caressed his senses. The Omega nuzzled the bed where his lover had laid, holding him, making him feel safe and warm.

It was cold and empty now. Castiel hated this part the most. He opened his eyes reluctantly, seeing exactly what he already knew.

Dean was gone.

He turned onto his back and looking up at the ceiling. His condo was brightly illuminated from the sun outside and in the beginning, he had bought this flat for that exact reason, it felt warm and lively. Now however, every time he awoke alone after spending time with his Alpha Dean, the place just made him feel incredibly lonely and empty.

He turned over and smelled Dean again as he grabbed his lover’s pillow and held it tightly before relaxing into it.

The Omega was completely and hopelessly in love with the Alpha. Dean had asked him to court eighteen months ago and the Alpha was amazing. Dean was attentive and caring. He was surprisingly goofy. Castiel had honestly not expected that and made him smile and laugh so much. Dean was intense, driven, and had a strong sense of fairness. He had a personal set of rules he operated by and was humbly prideful. He was nothing but kind and loving to him. It also helped that he was devilishly handsome almost to a fault. Castiel would swoon at the mesmerizing emerald green eyes, bowed perfect lips, straight nose dusted with freckles, and his dark blond short hair. However, his favorite part of the Alpha was his smile, sharp white canines with flawless teeth. His grin alone made everything in the Omega turn to goo.

Dean had also been honest in the beginning when he told him he was courting a second Omega, which was the norm. Yet Castiel still had insecurities, despite being a world known and appreciated Top Omega Model. He hated sharing the Alpha but he would never say or act on it in front of Dean. He was not raised that way; it was not proper. Sometimes Castiel would not see Dean for weeks because they both traveled quite a bit for work and it left him feeling miserable and bordering desperate at times.

His mother had raised him to be a good, loving, and smart Omega. His parents had sent him to the best Omega refining schools and had told him repeatedly what was expected of him when he would finally be courted. Castiel was not dense, he knew he was beautiful. Since he was seventeen he had been a model and he was proud of what he had achieved. Many Alphas had asked to court him, some had been kind, some sexy, some wealthy, but when he met Dean, he had not been able to function right. He hadn’t been able to say no like he always had. Dean had just looked at him, smiled and Castiel had been lost.

The Omega groaned and turned his face into the pillow. Exactly what he had never wanted to experience was happening. The one constant thing he had learn in his upbringing was that the Alpha that courted you might not chose you to mate in the end. That real fear kept growing inside of Castiel. He made sure never to let Dean know, he did not want to be chosen out of pity that was too humiliating.

Yet he could not help but wonder if the other Omega Dean was courting, whomever he or she was, if Dean ever stayed to have breakfast with them.

 

**#####**

 

Michael sat in his short lace pink Marc Jacob dress. His long legs crossed as his heeled pink leopard print shoes gained envious glances from Omegas walking passed his table.

The outside cafe was busy on the beautiful summer day in the city. His Prada sunglasses hid his annoyed glare as he looked over the menu while waiting for his best friend to arrive.

Anna was always late no matter the event or reason. Even with years of solid friendship, it still grated on Michael’s nerves.

“Mikey!” He looked up finding his gorgeous best friend making her way over to him with her rust fire red hair flowing behind her and around her shoulders. Michael was jealous of that color. It was natural which made him bitter. He wished he could pull that color off. To his utmost frustration, it was not possible. This was what had made Anna Miller one of Dolce & Gabbana’s most sought after top models.

She was dressed in a white short tent dress with orange and red flower prints across it.

Michael stood and hugged Anna as she reached him. “Don’t say it, I know, I know. I’m late”

“Yes and I don’t care to hear your excuse” Michael purred with a smirk before picking up his glass of mimosa, motioning for Anna to do the same.

“Thank you” The red headed Omega grinned, sipping away at the delicious drink. “So? How are things?” Anna demanded. She had just gotten back yesterday evening from her fashion trip to Paris. Three weeks without his best friend, made Michael grouchy. He had no one else to unload his emotions about his Alpha to.

Michael sighed. He was confident and knew his worth, yet the closer they got to the two years mark, he felt scared. He hated that feeling. He was having a hard time keeping his insecurities in check when he was around his Alpha.

“I don’t know… It feels like everything's the same I guess. It feels like I’m the only one thinking about the two year mark coming up. Dean is his usual perfect self and I’m…” Michael trailed off.

“You’re scared” Anna finished for him.

He needed to figure out some way to make sure he was the one Dean chose. “I know that Dean said he is courting me and only one other Omega” The ivory blond started, gaining an elegant arched brow from Anna.

“And?” Anna quizzed curiously.

“And, I want to find out who it is.” Michael told her, purposely keeping his voice low. No one needed to hear this. He knew how scandalous the statement was; nevertheless, he could not help himself. He wanted to travel, soar high in society, and have a good Alpha that would not stop him from being who he was. Someone who would not stop him from being a top model. Someone who would come with him on his adventures.

Dean was a wonderful Alpha. It certainly helped that the handsome man was very wealthy. Dean wasn’t restrictive or had any old fashioned primitive views of Omegas needing to be pupped and barefoot in the kitchen.

The man had never even mentioned wanting pups and that suited Michael just fine. He wasn’t in a hurry but he had thought about having a green eyed pup running around. Not that he would admit that to Anna. The fire red headed Omega hated pups and Michael did not want to hear her go on and on about her disdain of them.

“Oh? And how do you plan on going about that?” Anna interrogated, smirking away. He knew she would be completely curious about the thought. She had been courted twice already and both times, she had not been chosen as the preferred mate. It had left the amber red headed Omega a bit jaded. Not that Michael could blame her. The shear fear- that was surfacing more and more inside of him- that Dean may not chose him rendered him down right dejected and miserable.

No. Dean had to be his. He was kind and loving, made him laugh, and feel beautiful and desired. The sex alone was amazing. Michael’s toes curled as the lingering feelings of Dean being inside of him made him become boneless in a sedated mess when they made love.

“I’m not sure yet. Its why I am bringing it up to you. I can’t just trust anyone with such a sensitive subject.” Michael watched his best friend preen with sneering pride. He knew she was acquainted with all types of people and in many different circles. Michael had no doubt she knew someone that could help; whether directly or indirectly.

Anna hummed, amused. “Alright, and pretell what you will do once you ‘maybe’ find out who it is your precious Dean is courting?”

Michael paled a bit. He hadn’t really thought that far. “I guess my reaction will depend on who it is I suppose I will figure it out from there.”

“What if you slip up and Dean finds out you know who else he gives his attention to?” His best friend questioned.

He knew what she was doing; she wanted to be sure this is what he wanted. Anna may have been jaded when it came to her own love life. However, she wanted to make sure Michael had all his ducks in a row and not ruin the best thing he had.

The daisy blond Omega sat up and closer to the table and finally removed his large designer sunglasses to show Anna what he had been hiding.

Anna’s intrigued hazel eyes turned soft and filled with concern. Michael had dark circles under his eyes, they were puffy red rimmed and bloodshot from crying. “It's eating me inside. I feel crazy and insecure. We are only a few short months before it will be two years. The more the date comes closer the more scared and restless I feel. Every time Dean mentions he has another engagement I want to throw up. I want to scream and cry and tell him he has me, he doesn’t need to court anyone else, but…” Michael could not quite finished as his throat constricted with his emotions. He sat back numbly and quickly put his sunglasses back on so no one else would see how horrible he looked.

“But you know you can’t do that. Those very outbursts would push him away.” Anna finished for him while Michael nodded; now sitting poised and sipping his third mimosa.

“I can’t lose Dean. If I can find out who the other Omega is, I can make sure I am better. I’ll need to know the other’s weaknesses and show Dean I’m the right choice.” Michael finally confirmed after a few moments.

Anna slid her index finger around the edges of her glass and smiled. “Alright, just remember, you may not like who the other Omega is and you will have to keep yourself in check.”

Michael sighed irritated. She was right, again, like always. However, he could not keep crying and stressing out every time Dean was away from him. It was pathetic and he refused for his Alpha to see him this way.

“I know. That’s why you're my best friend, to keep me from fucking this up” The coconut blond Omega growled.

“Damn right. I know just the person who can ‘help’” Anna mussed, making Michael smile.

 

**#####**

 

Michael gripped the back of the chair tightly as he gasped for breath while Dean’s hips smack against his ass. They were outside in the small courtyard of Michael’s condo, mostly covered by the privacy fence brackets.

The Omega moaned as the Alpha growled against him, fucking into him fast and hard. “Yes...yes… Alpha…”

Dean had one hand gripping the garter belt on his left hip while his right hand had a firm grip of Michael’s right ass cheek. Dean couldn’t help but admire the milky soft skin of his lover. A few discarded freckles here and there around his shoulders as the planes of the twink’s back lined down in a ‘V’ to a small waist and great ass. The Alpha smacked the plump mound, gaining an excited yelp from the Omega.

Michael liked it rough.

Dean still had most of his clothes on. When he had walked in, the Omega have been wearing nothing but lace panties, garter belt with black stockings, and high heels encased in a see thru floor length white robe. Michael had sashayed over to the Alpha, playful smirk on his lips as he reached Dean and sank down to his knees. Unbuckling Dean’s belt and dress pants, the Omega had wasted no time worshiping Dean’s impressive cock, moaning as he licked and sucked at the heated flesh. He loved how it grew and hardened with every touch.

Dean’s fingers had quickly gone into Michael’s light blond hair as he growled in pleasure. “Someone missed me” Dean had purred, biting his bottom lip as he watched Michael take as much of him as he could into his mouth. Pink soft lips stretched around the girth of his cock.

“Always miss you Alpha” The Omega had panted.

Dean had let himself enjoy Michael eagerly suck his cock before pulling him off. The Alpha had no idea how the hell they ended up in the courtyard, but he didn’t care. He was presently ramming his condom wrapped cock into the beauty’s slick wet hole, making him feel amazing.

He had made quick work of the black lace panties. He practically ripped them right off while keeping the garter and stockings on. Michael arched his back as much as he could, his fucked out moans were music to Dean’s ears.

Michael swirled his hips back, fucking himself on the Alpha’s cock. Dean took the moment to watch Michael work as he unbuttoned his dress shirt. There were still too many layers between them.

Dean shoved his pants and boxers down as much as he could before he reached down and prompt Michael to rise up on his knees. He wrapped his right hand around the Omega’s neck, gently turning his face and Dean devoured his mouth as he started a slow and punishing pace.

He loved watching Michael’s flushed face, mouth open, moaning and panting as he fucked into him. Honey hazel eyes rolled in the back of his head. He held on to Dean’s strong muscled arm that was holding him up, angled over his chest and gripping his neck.

“You close?” Dean growled, licking at the Omega’s neck.

“Yes… please... don’t stop...” Michael begged, reaching behind him, snaking his fingers into Dean’s hair, scratching his scalp.

Dean ground his hips into his, swirling his hips, and kept himself in as deeply as he could. All the while, driving into Michael as he watched the blond’s face in the throes of their session.

The Alpha sucked a hickey into the perfect white skin just under the Omega’s left ear, feeling him shiver. Michael’s body stiffened and his free hand reached behind him to keep Dean inside of him as he came in a blinding rush. His whole body spasmed as he cried out in pleasure. The Alpha was so big, filling him so full, making everything in him hypersensitive, and felt incredible.

“Alpha!” The Omega gasped as his voice left him, while Dean grinded against him, carrying him through his climax before he fell back limp and spent against Dean’s chest.

The Alpha held him up in his arms, kissing his neck as Michael panted. Dean smacked his ass, loving the sharp sound that echoed while Michael yelped. The Omega’s walls still clenched around his hard cock, teasing Dean’s orgasm. He thrusted once, twice and filled the condom, growling his released against Michael’s neck.

After a few moments, Dean stepped back, letting his limp cock slid out of his lover’s hole, before pulling off the condom and tying the end of it and dropped it to the floor. Michael barely let him recover before he had turned and was kissing the Alpha desperately.

“Will you stay the night?” Michael asked gently, his hands caressing the big Alpha’s shoulders lovingly.

“Only for a little while”

**#**

Dean had let him cuddle and fallen asleep half on him. However, like always, when Michael woke in the middle of the night, Dean was gone.

The Alpha never stayed till morning. The Omega sat up and pulled the sheets up to his face, smelling Dean’s pine scent on them and inhaled deeply.

Time was running out and his insecurities eat at him. He had to find out who the other Omega was and soon.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for taking forever with the updates! School and work has been kicking my butt! I hope you guys enjoy!  
> ~~Memories  
> /Text Messages

  
  
This was harder then a multi structural million dollar deal.  
  
Dean was pacing throughout his New York penthouse that overlooked the massive city while sipping his Rooibos Tea with ginger. His raven haired Omega Castiel had told him it was better than coffee for him. Dean had arched a brow, making the beautiful Omega smile and explain to him the benefits of Dean drinking tea instead. Such as, lowering cholesterol and high blood pressure. That it also helped regenerating liver tissue which was a plus with how much Dean drank alcohol in the first place. Castiel had also mentioned that having ginger would help boost his stamina and energy. Dean had wiggled his eyebrows and told the beauty “I'll show you stamina” which had sent Castiel into a moaning mess underneath the Alpha moments later.  
  
He wandered back into his kitchen and cleared off his plate, throwing away the remains of his grapefruit and strawberries breakfast. His pearl haired Omega Michael had fussed about him eating healthier. That adding some fruit to his daily life would help him in the long run, and most were delicious. He had suggested grapefruit and berries. Grapefruits were hydrating, filling, and packed with immunity-boosting antioxidants. While berries, such as strawberries, Michael had mentioned they were considered ‘super-foods’ and high in antioxidants without being high in calories with vitamin C and fiber. Personally, Dean preferred Raspberries.  
  
Both of his beautiful Omegas liked to worry about him, and each had continuously although in little ways here and there, made him change some of his bad habits. Such as his diet. There was no doubt both of them cared greatly for him, he felt the same.  
  


He went back into his open lobby and sat down in his favorite chair. New York lay beneath him, it's structured beauty wide in the horizon as Dean’s thoughts swirled through him.

Soon he would have to choose between his two Omegas and Dean had a lot to think about. He had never courted before he met the two Omegas. Funny enough he had met them both on the same night and at the same place. When Dean had turned thirty three, he had agreed that it was time for him to finally start courting. He had worked all his life between school and the family company that he had never seen the point before. He would do the safe and easy one night stand routine and that was that, too busy with making sure he was successful in the company to enforce the Winchester name.

Sam was already mated by the time Dean decided to give it a go. Hell, watching Sam court four Omegas at once had been enough to make Dean cringe. He had no idea how his little brother had done it. The two Dean had was hard enough to make sure to be fair in his time with each that he couldn't imagine doing that times four. No.  
  
Part of him thought Sam had just wanted to have his fill in tail. Dean smirked. However, choosing between the four Omegas had apparently been easy for Sam, or so he had said.

Dean however, wasn’t really sure. Both of his Omegas made him feel things, if not completely different from the other, they were so different that it was a bit hard to compare for Dean.

Dean’s best friend Benny had suggested Dean do a pros and cons list. He had also suggested Dean start to test them, that it's what he should have been doing in the first place. Maybe Benny was right but Dean had no idea how to go about ‘testing’ them, but then Benny had said something that actually made sense.

__  
**“You want the best mate between the two. So what are you actually looking for in your mate brotha? If it's just a pretty face flip a coin. Sex? That’s a given, but what about morals? Kindness? Are they loving? What about pups? You want pups and which one would be a good Mama? Cooking? You love food so it would be a plus. What about compassion? If you’re sick, which one will take care of you themselves? All I’m saying is figure out what you NEED in your mate and then add the wants or plus to its. Then figure out a way to test them without being obvious about it. You ain’t trying to insult them or hurt them, but this is necessary in order to be sure you pick the one for you. I’mma sound like girl here but how do they make you feel? What happens when you are around them? How does your wolf react to each?”**  


Dean sighed. This was going to be a challenging and difficult situation. From the beginning he had made sure to enforce his own personal rule; he never stayed the night, he felt he needed to leave because waking up with your Omega in the morning for him meant starting your life together. Which was to be experienced and enjoyed when he finally picked his mate between the two.

The Alpha sat back in his chair, fern green eyes glided over the city. He sighed loudly. What he needed.

He needed someone caring. An Omega that had their own passions and hobbies and wasn't mindless, and Mike and Cas were no mindless pretty things. Dean smirked, Castiel was more reserved maybe, but cared deeply about animals and people. He was always involved in charities. Michael was a bit louder in personality but was just as caring. He was involved in charities for veterans and helping local businesses. Both were confidant and had an air about them that was sexy and alluring, surrounded in confidence and self awareness. Dean had watched both of them mingle and they could really work a room. He loved watching other Alphas being stunt and downright impressed with how well educated and informed both Omegas were, not just pretty ditsy Omegas.

Michael would roll his eyes after they would walk away from ‘impressed’ people while Castiel always ended the conversation with a backhanded comment leaving the people stunt. Dean loved the little smirk that would dance on Castiel’s lips after. Michael would growl for a few minutes before swallowing it down.

Dean thought back to the night he met them;

 

_~~~ The annual Victoria's Secret fashion event. Dean had been attending this particular event for the last five years thanks to Benny’s mate Lisa. Lisa was a beautiful and vibrant Omega that kept Benny on his toes. She was a PR Rep for a fashion house and was always a regular at all fashion shows. She dragged Dean to most of them since Benny cringed at the very idea. Dean on the other hand, couldn’t help himself, too many gorgeous Omegas to see and have some fun with for an hour or two._  
  
_Dean and Lisa had been shown to their seats. Right away she had started what came naturally to her as a social butterfly and went around mingling and introducing Dean to new faces as well as familiar ones._  
  
_The show was already underway, photographers snapped away pictures, flashes going a frenzy._

_“Come on” Lisa called over the roar of the music. Dean followed, smiling and shaking hands saying his hello to people he knew. They started around the back of the stage where models, make-up artist, dressing assistants and show coordinators ran around._

_There was a small group of people standing just to the side that Lisa was heading straight for._

_“Hi Mr. Crowley, how are you?” Lisa started a conversation with a short bearded man Dean recognized as one of Victoria's Secret’s top designers, Fergus Crowley._

_Dean eyed the other four people that were in the group, two were obviously models while one seemed to be an assistant and the other a makeup artist._

_One of the models was gorgeous. Male Omega with short curls of ginger blond and honey hazel eyes. Sharp nose and pouty pink lips. Dean was quite taken, practically drooling with his tongue hanging out like some teen pup who just say his first male twink Omega. Before he realized it, he was stepping closer to the pretty Omega. He was rewarded with the incredible scent of Mango and Strawberries._

_“Hi, Dean Winchester” He introduced himself, giving his best smile. To his delight the Omega blushed and looked away submissively, his twinkling eyes watching Dean from under his long lashes._

_“Hi yourself, I’m Michael Milton” The Omega replied. Dean took his offered hand and kissed it, watching as the blush darkened on his cheeks._

_“The pleasure is all mine” Dean mused, gaining a bright smile from Michael. “Forgive me if this is too forward, but does the beautiful Michael Milton have an Alpha courting him?”_

_Dean didn’t miss the swirl of happy scent that suddenly surrounded them infused in tropical fruit and the gleam in those hazel eyes._

_“No, I’m not presently being courted” The Omega announced, almost in a whisper. Michael’s whole body was tingling._

_Dean smirked as a heat of excitement ran through him. “Would you like to be?”_

_“By Dean Winchester?” Michael teased. Oh Dean liked teasing Omegas._

_“The one and only” The Alpha countered._

_Michael smiled, showing soft dimples. “Then yes I would” The Omega moved closer and scented the Alpha who stayed motionless to let the pretty Omega acquaint himself with his scent._

_Dean placed his hand on the side of Michael’s neck, scent marking him. “Consider yourself officially being courted then”_

**#**

_Dean was floating on air. He was actually courting an Omega. Maybe it was finally time, he was in his thirties and his wolf was stirring and he himself was looking for something… MORE. He hadn’t even thought about it when he asked the Omega if he wanted to be courted, it had just flowed out of him like breathing._

_Sam had told him that once he asked the first Omega to court, the second Omega would be found within days. Sam had found all four of the Omegas he had courted in a three days span. He had told Dean it just ‘happened’, your wolf knew and kinda took over in the moment, making it known the beast wanted to court a potential mate._

_Dean sat down next to Lisa and watched as the show started to really pick up. A few minutes in, Michael came out looking adorably sexy in a red satin and lace bra and string bikini panties with a matching garter belt holding onto skin toned stockings. He had on rounded red and white fairy wings and clear stiletto heels that had red ribbons that wrapped around his ankles._

_The stunning frost blond Omega smiled at Dean and moved gracefully down the walkway._

_Dean rolled his lower lip between him teeth as his jade green eyes ogled the Omega disappearing behind the stage as other models came forward. Dean ducked his head and quickly sent Sam a text._

/ Asked an Omega to court / -DW

/ Yeah? About time! The next one should be close. It's a given. / -SW

_Dean snorted. He was just about to type back a reply when an urge he couldn’t explain had him snapping his head up._

_This elegant and divine Omega had appeared on stage. His movements graceful and natural like a flower. Obsidian dark short wavy hair that looked fucked out, piercing arctic blue eyes crowned in black lashes with a soft plush pink mouth. The model was dressed in a midnight black sheer and sequin corset with a fridge skirt that danced as he moved. Black outlined butterfly wings strapped to his back with mulberry stilettos that accented flawless creamy nude legs._

  


  
  


_The Alpha’s emerald eyes never left the beautiful creature till he disappeared off the stage. That HAD to be his second Omega._

_Michael was then back on stage, looking incredible. His hair had been pinned to the side with a tiny flower. He was in a bone white sheer and lace bra and thong that had small casual bows to them. He was draped in a collective of crepe and rosewood pink peacock and dove feathers mixed in with a lavender and blush shag train sweep._

_His lightly tan skin glowed as if he was from a tropical island. Dean’s forest green gaze took in every inch of him, all the way down to his dark rosewood pink stilettos._

_Michael shot him suggestive smirk and the Alpha countered with a wolfish grin of his own. The Omega spun on his heels and posed before strutting back off stage._

/ I think I may have spotted my second. I don’t know what the hell is wrong with me / -DW

_Dean texted Sam. He felt hot, and knowing at least one of the Omegas were already his calmed him a bit but he was getting antsy. His wolf restless. He needed to get to the dark raven haired one._

_The Alpha watched as a few other Omegas graced the stage and then there was the ebony haired Omega once more. He was dressed in dark teal satin bra and thong, a large leather butterfly was displayed over his stomach while a smaller one rested on his bare left shoulder. A much bigger one was accented from his back on his right attached to a sweeping train that was connected to his thick wrist cuff-links with a leopard print on the sheer material in teals and blacks._

_Dean had to to talk to him, his wolf was dying to scent him and he was squirming in his seat like a three year old pup bored at his parent’s party._

_“Are you ok?” Lisa asked, leaning over so he could hear her. Her large bronze doe eyes watching him curiously._

_“I need to meet him” Dean told her as the Omega sashayed off the stage._

_Lisa just smiled and without question or any further prodding, she stood and pulled him along with her._

_Lisa talked up the security and stage hands, getting their attention while Dean sneaked passed. The Alpha looked around that backstage. It was bustling with life, everyone running to and fro from one side of the section to another._

_Dean moved forward and found the inked black haired Omega on the other side of the makeup area talking to a photographer. Dean made a beeline for him and as he got closer, the photographer, a tall Beta with a strange thin scar that framed his left eye, was smiling at the Omega, talking away. The sound of the Omega’s soft laugh made Dean’s stomach feel tight._

_The Alpha let himself take in the male twink Omega with short waves of raven hair and sky blue eyes. Straight nose and sumptuous pink lips. Dean couldn’t look away, as he bit his lower lip to keep the possessive growl that wanted to escape him. He came closer towards the pretty Omega and the Beta who was making him laugh._

_Dean could already feel jealousy setting into his gut. He wasn’t ready for the magnificent scent of Papaya and Cucumber that greeted him._

_“Excuse me” Dean voiced, keeping his tone light and polite. The photographer quickly said his goodbye to the Omega and was gone before Dean could blink._

_Ocean blue eyes then looked up at the Alpha. “Yes?” Plush pink lips in a shy smile._

_“Hi, Dean Winchester” He introduced himself, giving a charming smile._

_“I know who you are Alpha Winchester” The Omega replied coyly as he looked up at Dean through thick onyx lashes. Mesmerizing cobalt blue eyes watching Dean with sheer curiosity._

_Dean’s sharp canines showed as he smirked. “Then I find myself at a disadvantage. I’m ashamed to admit I don’t have the privilege of knowing your name”_

_“Castiel Novak” The Omega obliged, smiling at the Alpha, nose wrinkling as he bit his bottom lip, keeping Dean dazed for a moment._

_“Castiel, a unique name for an exceptional beauty” Dean complemented. He was rewarded with the Omega blushing and submissively bared his neck, ever so slightly._

_The Omega was clearly interested yet guarded. Dean respected that. The Omega was obviously from a wealthy household. A stunning twink like him had to learn quickly how to make his intentions clear, yet respectful._

_“Thank you Alpha Winchester”_

_“Dean, please”_

“Dean” Castiel tasted the name.

_A rush of noises and shouts to “hurry ladies!” sounded from behind Dean and he saw the Omega looking over his shoulder._

_“I’m sorry If this is too forward, but are you being courted?”_

_The Omega’s eyes fluttered in surprise and his blush spread to his neck. “I-I, no. I’m not being courted at the moment” Castiel admitted._

_“May I court you?” Dean asked gently. Fuck the Omega was gorgeous and Dean wanted to kiss him._

_Castiel took a step closer and Dean made himself stay still as the Omega gently placed a hand on his chest and stood up on the tip of his toes to scent the Alpha’s neck, needing to familiarize himself with his scent._

_Pine and spiced apples caressed Castiel’s senses as he inhaled deeply, forgetting himself and getting lost in the incredible scent that made his body tingle. “Yes” He whispered._

_The Omega jolted slightly, his eyes flying open to look up at Dean who smiled warmly, loving the glazed over look Castiel’s azure blue eyes reflected at him. The Alpha placed his hand on the side of Castiel’s neck, scent marking him._

_“You are now officially being courted” Dean announced, gaining a beautiful smile from the twink.~~~_

 

Dean shook his head from his memory daze and leaned forward in his seat, resting his elbows on his knees.

Priorities, he had to focus. He was completely enchanted by both but only one of them was to be his mate. He needed an Omega that was loving, caring, that understood him, and that wanted… Dean looked around his penthouse. He needed an Omega that wanted pups. He had always wanted a few pups and he needed an Omega that would make a good Mama.

Pups. He had not realize how much his wolf was yearning for a family, a pack of his own. Dean groaned. Of course both of his Omegas were fashion models. He wondered, a bit dejected, if either would be ok with changing their waistlines. They would have to stop modeling, at least till after the pup was born. The Omega, whether Castiel or Michael would have to stop working and Dean wasn’t sure that was something either of them were ok with. They were both heavily independent and both worked hard to get where they were.

The Alpha sighed again, his right hand rubbing his face.

Benny said to test them. He’d have to figure out how to do that without insulting or hurting either of them. That was most definitely not his intention.

 

**#####**

 

“I swear you are trying to ruin my waistline” Castiel snorted at his best friend Bela Talbot’s cry while she was happily and very unladylike, stuffing her face with the shrimp and avocado tacos.

“I’m not forcing you on that fourth taco you are presently shoving into your mouth” Castiel chimed, gaining a glare accompanied by her middle finger. Castiel laughed before he took a bite from his own delicious taco.

“I hate you” She grumbled as she licked her fingers clean.

The waitress brought their Peach and Green Teas before moving on to other patrons.

It was the 13th of the month, their regularly held dinner night. If both were in town, they always had their food nights. Best friends since they were in diapers, they were more like brother and sister. Both of their families came from old money. Their fathers had gone to an Elite Alpha College and stayed friends ever since. To this day their fathers played golf every Sundays. The Talbot and Novak families celebrated all events and functions together. Castiel was only a day older than Bela. Both were only child and therefore, their friendship was like no other.

They had gone to the same refining school and both followed their dreams in the fashion world. Bela Talbot was a top model for Versace and highly sought after by many designers, much like Castiel.

Their favorite pastime was trying different and basically unheard of small food places, like the tiny hole in the wall in the heart of New York they were presently in, enjoying the delicious small tacos. They had left their yoga session and walked past this place only to trot inside. The mouth watering smells of delightful foods caressed their senses and they immediately sat at a booth.

Castiel laughed watching her down a fifth while moaning. Bela was beautiful with hazelnut waves of hair that reached the middle of her back, grey hazel eyes that changed to jade greens at times and was wickedly smart. She was happily mated for the last three years to one of the richest men in the world and the CEO of one of the biggest technology development companies, Alpha Ashton Lindberg.

The Alpha was quite eccentric with his 80s style mullet and Castiel had never understood her attraction to the Alpha but Bela was happy. Ash as he liked to be called, was crazy about her and treated her with nothing but love and respect.

“So, how is Mr. Dean Winchester?” Bela asked as her phone beeped, indicating a text message. She promptly wiped her hands and picked up her the phone to reply.  
  
Castiel stirred his tea. He hadn’t seen Dean in a few days but the Alpha had called him yesterday about going to visit his parents. Castiel dreaded going. Dean’s father John hated him. He was big into hunting and Castiel’s hated the barbaric sport. Killing innocent animals to display them like trophies… he had thrown up his lunch the first time Dean had brought him to his parents home. Severed heads displayed over the walls, Castiel could barely enter most of the rooms in the Winchester Manor without turning green.

He understood hunting out of actual necessity, like food and using the fur the keep warm during winters. However hunting for sport? Just because? Like men had something to prove by killing more or less defenseless animals? No, he wasn’t ok with that. To his relief, Dean felt the same way, but John being his father, had learned to keep those opinions to himself.

Dean’s mother on the other hand was kind and liked trading cooking recipes with him. Dean’s brother Sam was nice and his Omega Jess was a sweetheart Castiel got along greatly with.

“Dean’s good. He’s in Michigan til Friday. We are going to visit his parents upstate Saturday.” Castiel informed her.

“Oh joy! Big bad hunter John Winchester will be sure to try to make you shoot a helpless animal again” Bela mussed rolling her eyes as she placed her phone back on the table.

Castiel snorted. John wouldn’t be doing that again. The intimidating Alpha had tried to get Castiel to shoot a deer only for Castiel to actually start shaking and yes, he had cried before soiling his hopefully one day father in law’s boots by gagging all over them. Castiel had been ill almost the whole time they had visited after.

Dean had repeatedly told him it was ok and not to worry and just get better. The Alpha hadn’t left his side which Castiel had selfishly took advantage of Dean cuddling with him.

“You know, you always have your backup plan if things don’t work with Dean” Bela mentioned trying her best to look innocent as she took a sip of her tea.

Castiel sighed. “Bela” He warned. She knew how he felt about Dean, Castiel’s heart and soul belonged to him… even though he sometimes wished he wasn’t so helplessly gone when he came to the Alpha that held all of his affections.

Castiel knew what she was hinting at. Their long time friend Gadreel was a successful photographer. A handsome Beta with a small scar by his eye from an unfortunate accident years prior. According to Bela, Gadreel had expressed having romantic feelings towards Castiel. Castiel cared for him as a friend, a good friend who sometimes joined them for dinners or lunches and knew very well Castiel was being courted by Dean.

“I’m just saying. I know Dean is wonderful, but it pains me to see you so...scared and unsure” She voiced, her eyes filled with nothing but love and concern for him.

“I know and I love you too” He smirked, grabbing the last shrimp taco on the plate, making Bela shriek and then insisted they ordered more. Castiel laughed at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amazing art by the wonderful @kamicom !!   
> Check out her page at http://kamicom.tumblr.com/


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amazing art by the wonderful @kamicom !!   
> Check out her page at http://kamicom.tumblr.com/

  
**Saturday**  
  
Castiel loved this car. Dean’s 1967 Chevrolet Impala purred as the Alpha drove her through the streets as they headed uptown to the Winchester Manor. The windows were down, warm breeze coming through with the sun on his face. Castiel smiled into the wind. His head rested on the headrest, his Diorama3 glasses on his face, he loved this.  
  
Dean squeeze his hand, making Castiel turn to look at him, bright smile with his nose wrinkled. The Alpha always laced his hand with his when they went driving. Dean leaned over and kissed him quickly before returning his attention to the road, smirking. His canines were showing and it made the Omega’s knees weak. Castiel took the opportunity to just watch the man he loved.  
  
Dean’s skin was sun kissed. Ray-Ban aviator sunglasses on his freckled nose, content smirk on his face while his short dark blond hair fought against the wind to stay spiked. He was dressed casually in snug dark jeans and a plain white t-shirt that hugged his shoulders and biceps in the best way. It made the Omega bite his bottom lip.  
  
With the wind wild, their mixed scent of pine and cucumber swirled around them along with the beast of a car’s leather scent. Castiel lived for days like this, where he and Dean just jump in one of the Alpha’s classic cars and drove. He just wish their destination wasn’t Winchester manor, but he refused to let his thoughts and fears of John Winchester ruin this moment with Dean.  
  
When Dean had approached him to court, he had already known who Dean was. Castiel’s father was an avid car collector. It could almost rival Dean’s personal collection. Jim Novak had actually indulged his Omega son when Castiel had asked questions about the cars. How were they built? What made them run? What was the difference in engines and their perks? Unbeknownst to his mother, Rowena Novak, Castiel had spent a large amount of time with his father in the underground garages he had and learned many things about the wonder of an american car. Jim Novak also had added a subscription for Castiel with Chevrolet magazines which Castiel hid from his mother. It was he and his father’s secret.  
  
He had seen Dean featured in the magazines since he had continued his love of classic muscle cars even after leaving his parent’s home. When he later admitted his love of cars to Dean when they started to see each other, the Alpha had been ecstatic and it started their ‘joy rides’ whenever they could.  
  
Castiel slid over the rest of the space between him and the Alpha, cuddling up to him. Dean released his hand and wrapped his arm around his shoulder, letting Castiel lay his head on his shoulder.  
  
Much too soon, Winchester Manor came into view. Castiel kissed Dean’s neck to keep himself from groaning in dread. The Alpha kissed his forehead in turn as he maneuvered the Impala towards the massive home.  
  


As soon as they stepped out of the car, Mary Winchester was already stepping down the short steps of the entrance to take Dean into her arms for a hug. She was a beautiful Omega. Her pale gold hair made Castiel think of daffodils in the spring. She had moss green eyes that lit up with pure adoration when her gaze settled of her oldest son. Dean always seem like a pup around his Mama, radiating happiness and love.

“Castiel, you look wonderful” Mary greeted him, hugging him tightly. She always made him feel welcomed. She even had taken to trading dinner and baking recipes with him which he always looked forward to. Sometimes they would ever cook together in her grand kitchen. Dean would happily be the food tester.

“I can say the same for you” Castiel complemented.

Mary hooked her arm with Castiel’s as they started inside. Holding the front door open, was a maid in a traditional uniform who nodded her hello to Dean and Castiel.  
  
“Dean your father is outside shooting plates” Mary announced. As if on cue, the sound of a gunshot resonated making Castiel jolt.

“I’ll go say hi” Dean mused. He kissed Castiel on the cheek before heading towards his father. The Omega hated that he was leaving but couldn’t help but appreciate the sight as he walked away.

Mary laughed, having caught him ogling her son. Castiel blushed and smiled. “Couldn’t be helped” He admitted only to gain a fond look from the older Omega.

“I understand, his father has the same effect on me” She shared as the continued walking arm and arm toward the kitchen.

**#**

“Pull!” John yelled, then watched the plate fly into the sky only for him to blast it to pieces second into its flight.

“Hey dad” Dean greeted as he stood by his father.

“Dean” John smiled. He set the shot gun down and hugged his eldest son tightly. “You should go change” The older Alpha suggested.

“Dad, I don’t think hunting today is a good idea” Dean tried to make him understand. Castiel hated it and he didn’t want to make the Omega do anything he didn’t feel comfortable about. Yet, his father always made a point to make the Omega cringe if not completely gross him out and upset him.

John sighed and wiped his face with his hand. “So you’re here with Castiel then. You’re bringing Michael tomorrow?”

Dean glanced around. He didn’t want Castiel to hear his other Omega’s name, nor know he was bringing him here tomorrow.

“Dad” Dean warned. “Hunting isn’t for everyone”

“Fine, I already went this morning anyway since you took your sweet time getting here” John announced as he started towards the outside pen and cleaning area he had, as Castiel walked out on the porch and headed towards them with Rusty the family’s bloodhound. The dog loved Castiel and followed the Omega everywhere he went when he visited. Not even John could get the dog away from Castiel if the Omega was giving the old dog affection and attention.

It irritated John while it made Mary and Dean laugh at how in love the dog was with Castiel.

“Hello Mr.Winchester” Castiel greeted. They were still formal even after having spent at least one day a month in each other’s presence since Dean began courting Castiel.

“Castiel, nice to see you. I hope you have a strong stomach for today” John said casually while removing the small dead white-tailed deer from its hook where it had been drained of its blood.

Castiel visibly tensed, making Rusty gruff and sit next to him. Mary rubbed his left arm in an attempt to soothe while Dean kissed his temple. “Don’t let dad get to you” The Alpha whispered while John smirked and laid the deer carcass on the cutting table.

“Come here Castiel. If you don’t want to learn how to hunt, you should at least know how to process it now, butcher the game Dean will catch. Know which portions make what kind of steaks to cook. First rule any good hunter will tell you, is keep your work area clean and organized. Wash your knives periodically to resist bacteria.” The older Alpha started as Castiel hesitantly came around the large counter to stand next to John as Rusty followed.

Dean watched on grimly. Castiel wanted to get along with his father, he knew that, but he hated that his father took a twisted pleasure in grossing out the twink. Dead animals and harvesting them for food wasn’t exactly something Castiel ever thought ‘needing’ to know. The worse part was Castiel was stubborn and tried not to let John intimidate him which only ended up looking like he wanted to please the old Alpha.

“First, we have to skin it” John declared and Dean could see Castiel getting faint by the second as John stabbed the deer’s chest and made a long incision opening the stomach. “You pull the skin back…” John said as he started to rolled the hide away from the opening, Castiel was turning green.

The Omega could feel the bile rising in his throat and he felt faint. The deer’s intestines were sliding out of the carcass and onto the counter. Black dots lined the Omega’s vision and he could feel himself losing consciousness.

Rusty barked and whined as strong arms took a hold of him and Castiel was being lifted. The strong scent of protective pine hit his nose, letting him know Dean was holding him in his arms bridal style.

  


  
  


“I gotcha sweetheart” Dean’s voice caressed him. The Omega made a whimpering sound and he hated how he sounded, weak. He wasn’t a weak Omega, he just couldn’t handle what came with hunting animals. The last thing he remembered was Dean taking him into the house before he blacked out.

**#**

Castiel wasn’t sure how long he had been out. He sat up and found himself in the den next to the kitchen. It was Mary’s den. Warm with soft colors, oak bookshelves took the whole far right wall and the plush cream sofa he was laying on in the center of the room made him feel much better than he had. The TV over the mantle to the left of him was on mute and there was a beer on the coffee table and a glass of water on the end table by him. Dean must have stayed in here while he was passed out.

He sat up, finding Rusty laying on the floor against the sofa, and took the glass of water. It was still relatively cold so he couldn't have been out to long. Something moist and cool grazed his leg and he looked down to find a folded washcloth. It must have been on his forehead. His hair was damp.

He stood carefully, making Rusty raise his head to watch him curiously. Castiel smiled at the old dog and caressed his head fondly before he slowly made his way towards the kitchen when he heard voices speaking in hushed tones.

“John” Mary murmured in exasperated tone. Castiel couldn’t see her but he could imagine her beautiful features with a frown distorting it. “You shouldn’t be so judgmental”

“All I am saying is I prefer the other Omega Dean is courting. He doesn’t faint like some damsel in distress” John growled quietly.

Castiel’s heart hammered as his chest hurt painfully. Dean’s father preferred his other Omega. John had said ‘he’, meaning Dean was courting another male Omega. This also told Castiel something he would have rather not know. Dean brought his other Omega here as well.

“I prefer Castiel, but this isn’t up to you or me. This is Dean’s choice and you shouldn’t try and influence your personal feelings. You need to respect both of his Omegas, no matter who he ends up choosing” Mary reminded him sternly.

Castiel heard John sigh and knew he was most likely nodding his agreement. Castiel turned away quickly and just as he made it back into the den and sat on the sofa, hand already absently petting Rusty’s head, Dean walked in from the other side.

“Hey Sweetheart, how are you feeling?” The Alpha asked as he sat next to him and checked the Omega’s forehead and neck.

Castiel couldn’t keep himself from watching him. His apple green eyes filled with concern as he checked Castiel’s heated forehead and pulse. Dean had a frown as he placed his fingers on his neck and brushed back his hair from his face. It felt so good having the Alpha touch him. He miserably wondered if Dean was this attentive with his other Omega.

Castiel chastised himself. Of course Dean would be, because he was caring and sweet… loving. He hated having heard his Alpha’s parents, he hated knowing those bits of information. He wished so much that he could just forget, just delete the words from his mind.

The Omega reached up and caressed the Alpha’s face, gaining an alluring smirk from Dean who kissed his palm. Wordlessly he pulled Dean to him and kissed him, wrapping his arms around the Alpha’s neck as he willingly moved over him. Castiel laid back in the lavish sofa, loving the feel of having Dean over him, kissing and nipping at each other.

He didn’t want to think about the other Omega, he chose to focus on the here and now with Dean.

 

**#####**

**Sunday**

Dean pulled up in the the limousine as Michael exited his residence building. The doorman opened the car door and Michael slid into the seat. He wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck as he moved to straddle his lap.

“Hi” The Omega whispered against the Alpha’s lips.

Dean smirked. “Hi yourself”

Michael claimed his lips. Dean deepened the kiss and kept his hands on his lover’s hips. The Omega started working his hips, seeking friction. Dean gripped his hips and pushed him up slightly.

“Babe, you’re going to have me sport a very uncomfortable semi while at my parents” Dean mussed as he helped the Omega slide off his lap and sit pressed next to him.

“We could just get rid of it before we get there” Michael purred as his right hand was already rubbing over the Alpha’s hardening cock.

Dean caught his wrist and brought the Omega’s hand to his lips, kissing it. “I don’t want to get to my parents smelling like sex”

The Omega pouted but settled in next to him as Dean’s cell rang. As the Alpha took his phone out of his left jean pocket, he looked at the caller ID and motioned to Michael ‘one second’ with his finger as he answered the phone.

From the sounds of it, it had to do with work and apparently Dean was going out of tow in the next few weeks and there were some things to take care of first. By the time they reached Winchester Manor, which Michael loved, Dean was just then getting off the phone.

“I’m sorry about that Mike” Dean apologize as they stepped out of the limo.

“It's ok, work is important” The Omega smiled. Dean kissed his temple as his mother came out to greet them.

“Michael! Always a pleasure” Mary greeted cheerfully as she hugged the younger Omega.

“Mary how are you?” Michael countered.

“I’m great” The older Omega replied as she pulled Dean in for a strong hug he seemed to just melt into.

“Hey Mama” Dean happily inhaled her soothing scent.

Mary pet his hair lovingly and kissed his nose. Michael snorted, Dean was always Mary’s ‘big baby’ she would say.

“Come on, you’re father is waiting for you two to go hunting” Mary ushered them inside. The same maid from the day before greeted Dean with a simple nod.

Dean smirked when his mother linked her arm with his as they walked through the foyer and hall to finally head towards the outside porch where John was presently cleaning an array of shot guns.

“Dean! Michael!” The older Alpha welcomed and hugged them at the same time in the process.

“Hello John, how are you?” Michael asked, smiling brightly.

“I’m just fine, I can see you’re doing well, how’s your father?” John asked as he looked between his son and the Omega expectantly.

“Oh! He’s very good. He went ram hunting in Montana a few days ago, said it was a great hunt and showed me what he caught. Impressive size ram!” Michael went on as John asked more questions.

Dean watched his father and Omega both enthralled into their conversation about hunts. Michael had bonded quickly with John when Dean had first brought him over to meet his parents. Michael’s father was a big game hunter and had raised Michael, even though an Omega, to learn his way around guns as well as how to hunt. The Omega only had five kills under his belt but knew the ins and out of the hunting life.

John had taken to him quickly and Michael had been ecstatic one day when Dean had brought him and John and he were about to go hunting and the old Alpha asked the Omega if he wanted to come. Dean was sure his father had only asked to tease, much like he had with Castiel, who had turned green at the thought of hurting an animal. John had been greatly surprised by Michael’s eagerness to come along.

Michael had even killed a turkey and then impressed John by collecting it, plucked it, skinned it and they ended up having grilled turkey for dinner.

“So, which guns should we be using for today?” John questioned Michael as Mary sat down on her favorite chair on the veranda.

“Well, the Savage 220 is always good. So is the Remington 870, but i’m partial to the Winchester SX3 slug you have on the table” Michael answered confidently. John huffed a laugh at Michael being ‘partial’ to the Winchester brand.

Dean looked over as Rusty came trotting up to him. “Hey boy” The Alpha scratched the old dog’s ears as he sat next to Dean. Mary was close enough to reach over and also start to pet the big dog. Rusty was well loved.

“I got your hunting gear inside for you two to go change so we can head out.” John announced after they had picked out which slug they would each be using. Dean always used his Mossberg 930.

“Hey Rusty” Michael said, waving at the dog. Rusty groaned and looked away. Dean hid his laugh as Michael glared at the dog before he headed inside to change. Rusty wasn’t a fan of Michael’s and vice versa. Dean wasn’t sure why but the dog had never even gone up to Michael and every time the Omega had tried seeking him out or tried to pet him, Rusty would gruff and move away.

It was a hell of a difference in his behavior in comparison to when Castiel was here.

“Be safe please” Mary demanded, kissing Dean’s cheek as she wandered inside as Michael came out dressed in the camo pants and shirt John had gotten for him.

“You two ready?” John asked, shotgun in hand and backpack on his shoulder.

“Yup!” Michael called and kissed Dean on the lips before grabbing his own slugger.

“Yeah” Dean grinned. He didn’t mind hunting for food, but he did agree with Castiel that hunting just for ‘fun’ wasn’t right. He just couldn’t find it in him to argue with John about this.

**#**

They returned from their hunt around dinner time. They found Mary setting the table that was outside on the veranda with the help of her maid while the delicious scent of grilled steak drifted into the air from the massive char broil grill.

“Mmm smells amazing” Dean commented, stomach growling as he walked up the short steps.

“Perfect Mary” John cooed, kissing his wife before removing his gear away from the table. He sat down just as Mary set his plate in front of him.

“It's the deer steaks you made yesterday” The Omega announced as she served Dean next.

“Mary this looks so good, thank you so much” Michael smiled. He knew she wasn’t as fond of him as John was but he hopped to work on her. She would have to accept him eventually, when Dean mated him.

“Thank you Michael. I hope you’ll like it” The older Omega replied. Michael just watched her as she went about serving herself and sat down next to John and in front of Dean while Michael faced John across the table and Dean at his right.

Mary Winchester was beautiful and elegant with a homely feeling to her. It was obvious she kept John grounded. The old Alpha cut into his steak and praised his Omega once more of her cooking before kissing her lovingly.

The Winchesters were very different than his own family. His parents had never displayed affection towards each other. To him yes, they were loving parents, but there had always been a coldness between his Alpha Father and Omega Mama he never understood.

Michael looked over at Dean who was happily chewing his steak while laughing and talking with John and Mary. The Omega placed his hand on Dean’s lap, gaining his emerald gaze. Michael gave him a bright smile and Dean smiled back before leaning forward to kiss him sweetly. As Dean returned to eating, leaving Michael’s hand on his thigh, Michael continued watching him a bit longer before starting in on his own delicious food.

This was the kind of mating and marriage he wanted, what John and Mary had. He was lost on Dean and he couldn’t bare the thought of not being the Omega Dean chose to be with. He needed it to be him, he needed Dean.

 

**#####**

 

Guy’s night was always a much needed event. It was early Tuesday evening and Dean was joined by his brother Sam and their two best friend since high school, Benny and Luc.

The four Alphas were already well into their drinks, laughing while sharing stories in the privacy of the executive table at their favorite high end bar.

After a few more drinks and each had inhaled their dinners, Benny cleared his throat and sat back in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest, giving Dean an amused, expectant look.

Dean arched a brow and quickly realized Luc and Sam were also looking at him with the same look. “What?”

“Don’t ‘what’ us. You have what? Five months? Four months left?” Benny started. Dean groaned which was followed by a sigh.

“Five” Dean confirmed.

“Right, and do you have any idea who you are leaning towards? Like at all?” Sam asked, leaned forward in his chair so his forearms rested against the table.

Dean was the only Alpha out of the four of them that still wasn’t married and mated. “It's complicated” He stated and continued on before anyone could interrupt. “Benny suggested testing them, I’m just not sure how to go about it. I don’t want to hurt them.”

“That’s very noble of you, but sadly, one will be hurt regardless of what you do. The Omegas know that possibility and they agreed to be courted. They are grown adults and have made their decisions. Now all that’s left is for you to makeup your mind” Luc inserted before taking a sip of his whiskey. “I mean let's look at it this way, which one gives the best head?”

The Alphas burst out laughing at the appreciated change of mood. They were all a bit tipsy. Dean calmed down and actually thought about it for a moment.

“Honestly? Michael, he worships my cock” Dean told them, thinking about Michael on his knees in front of him, licking and sucking on his cock, lips stretched around his girth.

The Alphas all nodded their acceptance.

“What about riding? I don’t know about you boys but I love watching my Omega fuck herself on my cock” Benny added.

“That’s easy, Castiel does this thing with his hips” Dean answered, apple green eyes glazed over, picturing Castiel swirling his hips just right while riding Dean, sometimes fast and hard and sometimes slow and deep. Dean bit his bottom lip.

“Can they cook?” Sam wondered.

“Cas does, really good too. Michael can do simple stuff”

“We know they are both models, so obviously both are hot little things, but what about their scents?” Benny asked. Dean wasn’t expecting that question. He really enjoyed both of his Omegas scents. Michael was strawberry and mango while Castiel was papaya and cucumber.

“They both smell amazing” Dean admitted, gaining a huffed laugh from Benny. Dean sighed and took a sip of his whiskey. “I kinda have a few ideas on how I’ll go about testing them.”

“Great! Good luck”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Castiel models for Dior and Chanel, is the Face of Clinique Make-up line ****  
> Michael models for Prada and Marc Jacob, is the Face of Revlon Make-up line  
>  Both have modeled for Victoria Secrets

  
  
Michael was happily going through his closet while Anna sat lounged in his dark charcoal chaise sofa, watching him with an amused smirk. He had already applied his make-up just so and coiffed his hair lifted with volume.  
  
“We are going to Bar Pitti, you should come. I already called a few friends that will be there. I love that place.” Dean had called to ask him to dinner and Michael loved socializing, so he planned to have a fabulous evening.  
  
“I may make an appearance. Did Dean suggest Bar Pitti?” Anna asked as she stood, coming towards Michael to look over the jumpsuit he was showing her for approval.  
  
“Is this the backless one?”  
  
“Yes” The cream blonde informed her. “And no, I’m the one that chose Bar Pitti”  
  
“Then yes for this one.” Anna approved, loving the feel of the Prada faded mauve jumpsuit.  
  
Michael smiled and quickly started to change, making sure to wear his favorite pastel pink lace panties under. He slid on the jumpsuit and went through his shoes to pick out his beige Jimmy Choo high heeled sandals.  
  


“Well?” Michael asked as he swirled around to show Anna the finished product. The fire engine red head smiled brightly.

“You’ll make Dean drool” She teased as she started towards the stairs. “I’m going to go get ready. I’ll see you there” She said waving him off as she went.

Michael looked himself over in his full length mirror. He did look sexy, with his shoulders bare, his back exposed into a slimming ‘V’ shape that came to a very low and suggestive plunge line. The mauve color gave him more of a soft tone which he loved with his hazel eyes and light hair.

His cell vibrated and he quickly made his way over to his vanity where he had left it. The Omega glanced down at the caller ID. It was his manager Bartholomew.

“Hello Barth” Michael answered as he made his way back over the mirror. Dean would be here in about thirty minutes and he needed to make sure he looked perfect.

“Michael! I have great news” His manager greeted.

“Oh?” The Omega was curious. Bartholomew Jones was very good at his job and he had never steered Michael wrong. Every gig the tall Beta had ever gotten him had pushed his career higher and higher. Hiring Bartholomew had been one of the best decisions he had ever made and now hearing his excitement for this ‘great news’ he had, well Michael couldn’t stop himself from smiling.

“A very famous and selective designer will be holding a ‘Go Sees’, to pick out his new line’s model” The Beta announced. Michael could feel him grinning over the phone.

“Who Barth? Which designer? Stop keeping me in suspense” Michael demanded as he smiled in anticipation.

“Elie Saab” Barth revealed.

Michael gasped. His hazel eyes were wide with shock and a bright smile graced his lips. “You’re serious? Elie Saab?”

“Yes”

“And you got me in?!” Michael squeaked as he stood up.

“Of course I did”

Michael squealed. Elie Saab…. The designer’s clothing line was sublime, not to mention his perfumes. The man was very picky and selective about his models. Every two years he would announce a new model as the face of his label. He hand picked them himself and now Michael would have a chance to be chosen!

Barth was going on about the process and that there was about five to ten models that would be there for the event. Michael stopped listening after that. All he could think about were the clothes, the fame that would come with modeling his pieces and not to mention the money. Famous stars wore his clothes all the time, such as Ellen Pompeo, Jennifer Lopez, Beyonce, Eva Longoria, and Gwyneth Paltrow, and now Michael may be the face of Elie Saab.

Of course he loved his current labels he modeled for. Prada and Marc Jacob have been very good to him, his face was plastered around the world and the fan mail he would receive always made him feel giddy. The Marc Jacob label had given him his first large scale break right out of Omega Refining Academy thanks to Bartholomew and the portfolio Michael had worked relentlessly to make sure it was absolutely perfect.

Not long after that, Barth had gotten him a contract with Revlon to wear their makeup and those had been some of the most fun photo shoots he ever had. Then a year into his career, Prada had held ‘Go Sees’ for contracts as head models for the spring clothing line and Michael had been picked.

Of course his first true modeling gig that had actually put him on the charts for Marc Jacob, Prada and Revlon to notice him was when he modeled for Victoria Secrets. A few models every year during their senior year at the Academy would get picked to work with Victoria Secrets as a type of intern program, which in all honesty tended to launch many hopeful Omega models’ careers. Because of this, whenever Victoria Secrets held fashion shows, Michael would humbly accept to return for the events and model.

Now, he had a chance to possibly model for Elie Saab. Dresses and jumpsuits that were worth in the thousands each piece. He wanted this more then anything.

“So, as soon as I have more details I’ll call you. This can really be huge Mike” Barth continued, obviously proud of his work to get Michael into the door of the prestigious label.

“Thank you for this” The Omega couldn’t stop the excitement he felt.

“Hey, you have worked really hard. I hope you get this contract. Call you in a few days” Bartholomew signed off after a quick goodbye.

As Michael placed his cell down, his doorbell sounded. He quickly made his way downstairs and swung the door open to see his Alpha standing on the other side with a large bouquet of his favorite flowers, lavender roses, pastel pink tulip and calla lilies with baby’s breath and ferns. The Omega beamed.

“Oh Dean” Michael happily took the flowers as Dean walked in, kissing him sweetly.

“Do you like them?” The Alpha asked as he started to follow Michael towards his kitchen.

“I love them” The Omega replied as he fetched a vase to place the bouquet into while Dean came and wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed his neck.

Michael practically purred against him. “So” The Alpha started in a low whisper as he kissed down the Omega’s neck. “I was thinking we could just stay in instead. Maybe you could cook something for me? Of course I will help” Dean continued as his kissing lips reached Michael’s left shoulder.

The Omega turned in his grasp and slid his perfectly french manicured hands over Dean’s suit, up to his shoulders and wrapped around the Alpha’s neck. “No, I’m already all dressed, which you haven’t said if you even like my outfit” Michael stated as he adorably pouted. “Plus, I already told friends we would be making an appearance”

“You look absolutely stunning babe” Dean complemented, finding the Omega’s paused lips cute. “Since you already made plans with friends to meet us there, I suppose we have go” Dean reluctantly agreed.

Michael smile as he stepped out of his arms and fetched his purse that matched his Jimmy Choo sandals. “Good, besides, you know I don’t really cook Dean” The Omega reminded him. Dean was all too aware, but he had wanted to see if the Omega would humor him nonetheless. “We should go” Michael told him as he pulled Dean by his black silk tie towards the door.

“Where are we making this appearance?” The Alpha asked as they left the condo.

“Bar Pitti”

 

**#####**

 

He truly did love the Clinique Makeup brand. His face never felt stiff or overly caked on where his pores couldn’t breath. Castiel was presently doing a small commercial for Clinique’s Moisture Surge Overnight Mask. He personally loved it. The cameras were all on him, dressed in a fluffy white bathrobe in this slightly overly white bathroom with a functional sink that had no wall, only three massive cameras aimed at him.

As the script had directed, he put dabs of the creamy gel onto his ring fingers, and applied the cool substance sparingly over his eyes and the areas around them, using a gentle patting motion. After turning his head in the directions and angles he was being instructed to do by the stage hand, he was instructed to take a plush white wash cloth and gently clean the mask off.

 _‘Cut! That’s a wrap!’_ The director yelled, happy with the overall results and dismissed Castiel after thanking him for doing a great job once again. Castiel had done a few for Clinique already.

Castiel made his way over to Bela and Gadreel who stood by to watch. Bela had decided to tag along to see what filming a commercial was like while the photographer had had a shoot next door and came over to keep Bela company while Castiel played ‘actor’ for the two hours.

“This is very different than what I had imagined, I’m a bit disappointed” Bela admitted as her best friend reached them, quickly pulling him into a loving hug.

Castiel snorted. “It's the illusion of TV” He added, smiling at Bela who was still looking over the production.

“You’re a natural. Every camera loves you” Castiel turned to Gadreel who was smirking at him, his favorite Canon camera around his neck.

“Thank you” Castiel greeted his friend with a hug and the Beta’s ridiculously happy face didn’t go unnoticed by Bela.

“So what were you two going on about so heatedly?” Castiel asked as a production assistant came over and handed him a bottled water before rushing away, barely hearing Castiel’s ‘thank you’.

Bela smiled while Gadreel suddenly looked uncomfortable. “We were talking about pups, families.”

“Oh?” The dark haired Omega arched a brow, looking between them.

“Mhm. Gadreel has a very interesting outlook” Bela added as she looked at the tall Beta expectantly.

The photographer looked a bit put on the spot suddenly but recovered quickly and looked at Castiel. “I was just saying that I would very much like a family someday, even if the pup isn’t biologically mine. I mean, my step father raised me as his and I’m very thankful. I wouldn’t mind stepping in for an absent father and doing the same.”

“That’s sweet Gadreel. Very noble of you” Castiel agreed, smiling up at the Beta.

“Of course it is. A family is a family.” Bela agreed.

“Any one you chose to have a family with will be very lucky to have you Gadreel” The dark haired Omega added.

Bela watched Gadreel beamed and couldn’t help but snort under her breath.

“I’m going to go change. I have about two hours before Dean picks me up for dinner” Castiel informed then, bright smile making his nose wrinkle at the mention of his Alpha as he spun around and headed to the dressing room.

**#**

Castiel had just finished slipping into his moss green sleeveless spaghetti strap romper when his phone rang. He fetched it from his purse, looked at the caller ID and smirked at his manager calling.

“Hello Balthazar” Castiel greeted, as he slid his dark indigo blue manicured toes into his flat bronze Chanel sandals.

“Cassie darling! I have great news!” Castiel smiled at the Beta’s english accented excitement came through the phone. Balthazar Roche was one of his dear friends and had launched his career right out of Omega Refining Academy with the Clinique brand. Within months Castiel had then been soth after by Dior. Soon after, Chanel had offered a generous contract as well.

Balthazar had approached Castiel during his internship with Victoria Secrets during his senior year at O.R.A.. The rest had been a blur. As soon as Castiel had agreed to Balthazar’s request to give him a chance to ‘make him big’, the Beta hadn’t disappointed. What Castiel appreciated the most was that the Beta was bluntly honest with him when he thought certain offers were less than ideal and he very much respected Castiel’s need to fund charities and bringing to light causes that mattered to the Omega into public knowledge. Castiel had been very adamant about what he wanted his career to intel. Yes he wanted to be famous, what Omega didn’t want that, but the most important part was that he wanted to stay true to himself and use his fame and money to help causes he believed in. Save the bees foundations, protecting endangered species petitions as well as stop animal cruelties were at the top of his charities list he was highly involved in. Also any benefits that revolved around helping pups, whether school fundings, orphanage awareness and starving pups were constantly kept in the spotlight by Castiel’s efforts.

“What is this great news?” The Omega asked as he sat on a bench in the dressing room as other models and actors for the commercials rushed back and forth by him.

“Do you remember what designer you told me you’ve dreamed of modeling for, even if it was just once?” Balthazar started. He always had to prolong his good news and attempt to make Castiel guess.

“Balthazar” The Omega sighed, rolling his eyes as he fiddled with the strap of his left sandal. He hated guessing games and his mind was presently revolving around the date he had soon with his Alpha.

The Beta sighed dramatically over the phone. “Fine, you take all the fun out of this, just so you know Cassie”

“So you’ve mentioned” Castiel added as he stood up and searched through his purse for his chap stick.

“Elie Saab” Balthazar voiced, his tone completely serious and it made a jolt run through Castiel.

“W-what?”

“You heard me. He will be issuing a mandatory ‘Go See’ to let other models think they have a chance out of pure courtesy of course, but Mr.Saab himself has requested your presence” The Beta informed him.

Castiel was so overwhelmed he slumped back down onto the bench. Elie Saab was a self-taught dressmaker to red carpet fixture. The Lebanese designer had secured his position among fashion royalty with his gorgeous blend of regality and romance. After launching his eponymous label at 18 years old and his first ready-to-wear line in 1998, Saab would go on to dress some of the world's most prominent Omegas for their most definitive events, such as Angelina Jolie, Zhang Ziyi, Emma Stone, Halle Berry and Zoe Saldana. His dresses and gowns reveal the confluence between East and West, making use of rich fabrics like taffeta and organza offset by fluid silks, embroidered lace, and exquisite beading and embellishment.

The dark haired Omega had dreamed countless times of being able to meet the Alpha genius and model his works of arts. Castiel did own two of his very expensive pieces, which both had been gifts from Dean.

“Balthazar, this is… I’m so shocked. This is amazing…” Castiel was murmuring as he covered his mouth with his free hand. “Thank you Balthazar”

“Now now, this is all you Cassie. I saw the add go out and before I could even dial to get you in, they called me. I’ll get more details soon and inform you as soon as I am able. You’ll dazzle them Cassie, that’s what you do. Don’t worry your pretty little head. I’ll call you later darlin” Balthazar hung up without waiting for a response from Castiel.

The Omega was so happy and excited. All of his hard work was coming full circle. This opportunity could allow him to reach so many more people and expend all the charities and foundations he took part in and do so much more.

His phone suddenly buzzed, notifying him of a text message.

_/ Can’t wait to see you Sweetheart / DW_

**#**

Castiel had just finished slipping his high heels on when the knock at his door sounded. He hurried to the door, eager to see his Alpha. He pulled the door open and found himself looking at a very large bouquet of his favorite flowers, white lilies, red hydrangeas, white lilacs with ferns and bupleurum.

“Hi Sweetheart” The Alpha greeted as he crossed the threshold and gently handed over the bouquet.

Castiel happily took the flowers, dazed a bit at the sweetness and very well thought out gesture. Dean kissed his cheek and nuzzled his neck, getting him to finally set those azure blue eyes on him. “Hello Dean. I love them, thank you” Castiel couldn’t help but blush a bit.

“Good” Dean followed the dark chocolate haired Omega towards the kitchen, watching those elegant legs sashay in high heels, head toward his glass cabinet to retrieve a beautiful vase.

Castiel could feel the Alpha eyeing him. The Omega smirked as he arranged the flowers into the vase.

Dean found himself truly admiring his lover’s beauty. Castiel was dressed in a ice pastel blue dress that reached down to his higher creamy white thighs, that left his long soft legs bare which ended in shiny silver stiletto heels that made the Alpha bite his lower lip in appreciation. The dress was capped sleeved with a sweetheart neckline and the whole front of the skin tight dress was in an intricate laced flower pattern. The back of the dress had no lace, except for at the very top where the dress had a clasp, which had a keyhole back, showing glimpses of the Omega’s back. The ice blue silk material of the dress, hugged his perky ass perfectly.

  


  
  


The sound of water lured Dean’s gaze from Castiel who was moving around the kitchen counter to place the vased bouquet on his large coffee table. A downpour had started outside, rain slammed against the glass, plastered angrily against the floor to ceiling windows.

Castiel sighed, looking out at the horrible weather outside, his hand absently playing with the necklace he wore. Dean’s heart swelled when he realized it was the pendent he had given the Omega on their one year anniversary. He was also wearing the matching earrings.

Castiel would kill him if he knew how much he had spent on those. Dean smirked.

“I’ll go get my umbrella and raincoat” The Omega voiced as he spun on his heels and ran right into his Alpha. Castiel giggled as Dean took him in his arms and kissed him deeply. He had not realized Dean had moved behind him.

The Alpha nuzzled him, drowning his nose in Castiel exquisite natural scent of Papaya and Cucumber. He loved that the Omega obliged him by not masking his scent with perfumes of any kind. Dean let his hand roam all over Castiel’s back, keeping him tightly against him as the Omega’s hands pulled and yanked at his short sandy hair as the kiss grew passionate and almost desperate.

Castiel mewled as Dean nipped at his jaw. “We could always just stay in” The Alpha suggested, taking full advantage of the rainy weather. “Maybe you could make us dinner? Of course I’ll help” He added as he placed soft pecks on the Omega’s smiling plush lips.

Castiel wrapped his arms loosely around his Alpha’s neck, eyeing him suspiciously. Dean had never wanted to just stay in before, no matter what the weather was like outside. However, the idea of staying in pleased him to no end. Cooking for his Alpha would feel… domestic. Castiel loved the few chances and few sparse moments of him getting to pretend that Dean was truly and completely just HIS. The Omega would happily take it in favor of sharing his Alpha’s attention with anyone else. Cooking at home for Dean had always been a very real desire for Castiel.

“I think it's a great idea Alpha” Dean beamed at his words. Castiel’s heart beat faster as his stomach jump started butterflies anew while he watched his Alpha look ecstatic and radiate nothing but pleased and happy Alpha.

“Yeah?” Dean asked, eyebrow lifted just to be sure. All white sharp canines bright smile on full display almost making the Omega sway in its power.

“Mhm. I’ll just go change and then, we can see what my Alpha in hungry for” Castiel purred as he walked away, knowing full well Dean’s jade green eyes were trained on his ass.

“Beside you? Not much Sweetheart” Dean murmured to himself, watching his lover disappear into his walking closet that gave way to the open and massive bathroom.

Dean clasped his hand together as he looked around. He made quick work of removing his suit jacket and tie, loosened a few buttons, unfasten his cuff-links and rolled up his sleeves to his elbows. He might as well be comfy since they were staying in. He made his way over to the front door and toed off his dress shoes.

As he walked back towards the kitchen on socked feet, he found the Omega already looking through his refrigerator. Castiel had traded the short dress for his loose fatigue short shorts and a too big for him t-shirt. When he turned to face Dean holding up sirloin ground beef, the Alpha quickly recognized the old grey ACDC t-shirt as one of his. He had left a few articles of clothing between his two Omegas’ homes.

The sight of Castiel in his shirt did things to him. His heart thumped against his ribcage and he felt giddy like a pup. Of course his cock twitched but it wasn’t unusual when it came to the Omega just being around him.

“I’m thinking burgers. You’ve never had one of mine” Castiel suggested as he smiled at the Alpha while he continued to retrieve what he would need from the fridge.

“Burgers sound great. What can I do to help?” Dean asked as he came to stand next to his Omega.

“You can chop these up” The Omega informed him with a bright smile, and placed an array of vegetables in front of the Alpha on the counter.

After getting the cutting board and knife handed to him, Dean set to work. Ripe baby tomatoes, avocados, onions, mushrooms, and lettuce were all cut up and kept in the designated bowls the Omega had given him while Castiel had started cooking bacon and the two sirloin burger patties on the stove.

The Omega shooed Dean out of the kitchen when he was done with the prep work. Dean smiled at the beauty as he watched him naturally maneuver around his kitchen effortlessly.

Dean made himself busy by setting the table on the eating bar while he kept his emerald eyes on the Omega. Castiel was humming to himself, slightly bobbing and swaying around, moving to the beat in his head as Dean watched him. Fluent and completely as ease in his kitchen, Dean watched him stack their burgers to perfection before setting his plate in front of him.

“Wow, this looks delicious” The Alpha complemented.

Castiel smiled as he came around the counter to sit next to the Alpha with his own plate. “Wait till you try it” The Omega purred with confidence. Dean leaned over, kissing him sweetly before pulling away slowly, dark green eyes boring into bright blue ones, both sharing a gentle smile.

The burgers were quite big. Bacon, pepper jack cheese, with all the veggies Dean had cut into decent sizes finished with a mix of mustard, ketchup and mayo. Dean took a bite and moaned.

Castiel had cut his in half for convenience and laughed as the Alpha made a point to moan even louder on his second bite and made a show of rolling his eyes to the back of his head in delighted joy from the scrumptious food.

“Sweetheart, this is amazing. Best burger I’ve even had” Dean admitted whole heartedly. He had no idea what spices Castiel had seasoned the meat with but the flavor mixed in with all the toppings made this a succulent burger and Dean Winchester’s new ultimate favorite.

Pride filled the Omega from the top of his head to the tip of his toes from the happy praise. Castiel couldn’t help the blush that graced his face and the warmth that filled him. He had always wanted to cook for his Alpha. Being able to now, while they planned to stay in for their date night, made him ridiculously happy.

After dinner, Dean insisted on doing the dishes and loading up the dishwasher while Castiel picked out a bottle of côtes du rhone, red wine, for them. As the Alpha finished the dishes while they traded quiet shy smiles and sultry happy glances, Castiel had opt for putting on some music. Castiel had a Bose SoundTouch® 30 Series III wireless music system which he absolutely loved. Of course, Dean had gifted him with it for his birthday last year.

As the Omega started to go through his music library on his phone, a song suddenly came over the speakers. Castiel spun around, finding Dean with his own phone in hand and a wolfish smile aimed at him.

“Really? The Flamingos Dean?” Castiel teased as the Alpha took him into his arms and started to sway to the love song. Dean said nothing, instead he smiled adoringly at him, and started to sing ‘I only have eyes for you’ in the Omega’s ear as they slowly danced around the wide living room. The rain outside showed no signs of reprieve as they moved together.

Their bodies fit perfectly against the other as they moved as one. Dean’s right arm was wrapped around the Omega’s waist, left hand held Castiel’s right hand in his chest and against the Alpha’s heart while Castiel’s left hand laid over Dean’s right bicep.

When the second song started, Castiel couldn’t help but blush. He had always love this song, ‘Unchained Melody’ by the Righteous Brothers. He had mentioned both of the songs actually to the Alpha in passing. Knowing that Dean had paid attention and actually had them on his phone, and quite obviously knew them as he sang the vocals gently to him made everything in Castiel fall in love with the Alpha all over again.

Dean’s fern green eye looked as if they were glowing in the low light of the room. So tall and handsome, broad shoulders swaying Castiel smoothly around the living room. The Alpha’s gaze loving and open and Castiel’s heart was pounding out of his chest as every piece of him tingled in complete lost of himself.

He was completely at Dean’s mercy. He had stopped having control of his emotions and feelings for Dean a long time ago, but this… this was his soul reminding him he was completely and utterly lost to the Alpha, because he could never love another, never want another.

If Dean didn’t chose him… he would wither and die like a sunlight starved flower left to be forgotten.

The Alpha kissed him and Castiel drowned in it. His hands wrapped around Dean’s neck and slid up into the Alpha’s short hairs as Dean circled both of his arms around him, deepening the kiss. They stopped dancing, hands caressing slowly one another as they kiss, neither able to stop, but just lost in kissing each other, tasting and savoring while happy, content and aroused scents swirled around them. There was no hurry, just a slow burning need that passed between them like a breath.

_‘Beep!’_

Castiel jolted from the disruption as Dean growled protectively. The Omega snorted as the beeping sounded again. It was just the dishwasher.

“Do you want to watch a movie?” Castiel asked, smiling a bit dazed at the Alpha who pecked his lips three times before nodding.

Reluctantly they separated. Dean made his way towards the Omega’s TV and its small entertainment center while Castiel fetched their wine glasses. When Dean opened the cabinet door, he wasn’t expecting a PS4 to be sitting there, which was obviously regularly used.

“Sweetheart? You have a PS4? You play videogames?” Dean was a bit shocked if he was being honest with himself. Without waiting for an answer, he started to look through the few games. Only seven in total but they each made him smirk. The Omega was too damn adorable.

_Dragon Age: Inquisition_  
_Heavy Rain_  
_Batman: Arkham Knight_  
_Destiny_  
_Mortal Kombat X_  
_Street Fighter V_  
_Injustice: Gods Among Us_

“I do” Castiel informed him, smirking as he came to sit on the sofa with their wine glasses while Dean looked over the few games he had. “I think we should play a fighting game. I’ll kick your butt!”

Dean looked over his shoulder at the Omega, sitting Indian style with his back perfectly straight, sipping on his glass of wine, watching Dean with a perfect arched brow. Gorgeous bastard.

“Alright, we’ll see” Dean grabbed the Mortal Kombat, might as well go with the classics and popped it in the console before taking the two controllers. He sat next to the Omega, handing him his own controller as the game flashed alive on screen. “Do you have a favorite character?” Dean asked as he selected Scorpion.

“Maybe” Castiel said, grinning ear to ear as he selected Mileena.

As soon as the voice growled out _‘Fight!’_ , Castiel started pressing all the buttons, biting his lower lip while he wiggled all over the sofa, completely endearing to the Alpha who was desperately trying to get his character Scorpion from the corner where Castiel had Mileena delivering a series of impressive combos.

Dean’s character was losing blood quickly and he too now found himself pressing all his buttons on his controller. He reached over and poked Castiel in the ribs, starling the Omega who yelped. Dean laughed as he finally got Scorpion out of the corner and managed to do the character’s signature move of the Spear. Scorpion launch two spears at the same time which then sent a surge of flames down the length of the chains, lighting Castiel’s character on fire, stunning Mileena. _'GET OVER HERE!'_ sounded over the speakers as Scorpion pulled Mileena to him, giving her an upper cut.

Castiel made some kind of distressed noise which was followed by a growl as Dean laughed at how lovable and downright cute his Omega was being during the game. Dean wasn’t paying attention to the game, instead his eyes were on Castiel who was bouncing in his seat while frantically pressing the buttons on his remote.

 _'FINISH HIM!'_ sounded from the announcer and Dean looked up to find his character waddling in place and suddenly the screen turned darker and Castiel yipped happily as his character Mileena did a ‘Fatality’.

Mileena pushed down Scorpion and then mounted him. She viciously and violently clawed at Scorpion’s abdomen, effectively tearing him in half. Scorpion tried to crawl away, but then fell dead only after a few inches and Mileena feasted on his innards. The words ‘Tasty Treat’ Fatality appeared in blood overhead.

“Wow, these fatalities got a lot more gory” Dean commented, looking at the screen a bit wary.

“I won!” Castiel beamed as he looked over at Dean triumphantly.

“Fine, round two. Let’s pick new characters” The Alpha suggested. Castiel shrugged and obliged.

Dean picked Sub -Zero while Castiel picked Kitana.

The second match had both the Alpha and Omega pressing buttons furiously, both trying to beat the other while physically pushing each other on the sofa, both giggling like teenage pups.

Dean couldn’t remember the last time he had just goofed off and played a damn video game! He was having so much fun with Castiel who was bright in the face from laughing and blushing from Dean’s random kissing attacks to try and get to win the game by distracting him. However, even with Dean’s effort to sidetrack his lover, before he knew it _‘FINISH HIM!’_ rang throughout the house. Castiel frantically pressed all his buttons and just has before, he managed to get his character to do a Fatality.

Castiel’s character Kitana, opened her fans and used them to cut off Sub-Zero's hands. Sub-Zero frantically looked at his missing hands while Kitana jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his midsection and knocking him onto his back. She then drove both of her open fans into Sub-Zero’s open mouth and skull then left him there as Sub-Zero’s head slowly split into three pieces.

“Ha!” Castiel cheered in elated glee, dancing in his seat. Dean laughed and placed his controller on the coffee table before reaching for the Omega, pulling him smoothly onto his lap. Castiel went easily and released the controller he had been holding onto the sofa cushion and wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck. “I kicked your butt” The Omega purred, nuzzling the Alpha.

“You did Sweetheart.” Dean agreed as he started to nip and kiss at Castiel’s jaw and neck. “Does that mean I owe my beautiful Omega a prize?”

“Mmhhm” Castiel moaned as the Alpha zeroed in on that particular spot right under his ear that drove him wild.

“What does my Omega want?” Dean demanded, Alpha voice strong yet whispered into the Omega’s already heated skin. Dean’s hand slid under Castiel’s loose fatigue shorts and palmed his perfectly perky behind, gaining a gasped out moan from the Omega who pulled at the Alpha’s short hairs.

“You” Castiel whimpered, as Dean’s fingers rubbed over his already slick wet hole. The Alpha tone Dean had just used made Castiel weak in the knees at the power of it, sending electric tendings through him. The Omega had been helpless but to obey the command and answered truthfully, only Dean had no idea how vast that answer was.

Dean growled against him and Castiel pulled away. He stood from the Alpha and started slowly backwards towards his bed. Dean stood, jade green eyes hungrily following the Omegas movements while the rain fell like a waterfall against the windows outside.

Castiel leisurely took his time pulling up his t-shirt. He let his hands caressed his stomach, deliberately he exposed his skin little by little, watching the Alpha’s eyes intense and watching his hands roam his own body, teasing the Alpha.

Dean followed carefully, keeping himself a few feet away, willing to play the Omega’s stripping game. Moss green eyes followed Castiel’s hands moving higher on his chest, displaying his dusty nipples making the Alpha lick his lips. Castiel slid one arm into the sleeve of the shirt, then took his time doing the same with the other. The Omega kept his cobalt blue eyes on the Alpha, watching him roll his broad shoulders as Castiel finally pulled off his shirt over his head. He surprised Dean by throwing the shirt at him which he easily caught and then made a show of inhaling Castiel’s scent deeply from the cotton before dropping it to the ground.

The Alpha made a growling sound as he unbuttoned the rest of his dress shirt and took it off, dropping it to the floor while Castiel watched on. The Omega slid his thumbs into the elastic waistband of his fatigue shorts, moving them back and forth, ever so slowly inching the cloth lower on his hips. When Dean took a frustrated step towards him, Castiel two steps backwards before he turned his back to the Alpha and bent over. He took his sweet time inching the shorts down over the swell of his ass and continued the length of his legs. He completely exposed himself to Dean, mewling sweetly and shyly as he rose back up to look at the Alpha over his shoulder.

Dean took a barely controlled breath, releasing it through his nose, itching to pounce on the Omega. Castiel was just a foot from the bed when Dean closed the gap between them and pulled Castiel into a dominating and possessive kiss, devouring the Omega’s plush pink lips, licking into his mouth filthy and greedy.

“Mine” Dean growled against him, and Castiel mewled. The Omega laid back onto the bed, the Alpha following, unwilling to release his lips for long.

Dean pulled a condom from his back pocket, dropped in onto the bed then shimmed out of his slacks and briefs. The Alpha’s lips nibbled at the Omega’s exposed throat as Castiel ran his blunt nails in Dean’s hair, scratching his scalp.

“Dean…” Castiel moaned as he pulled Dean up to have his lips as the Alpha’s hands roamed his heated skin possessively. The Omega started to spread his legs open, but the Alpha kneeled and turned Castiel to his side before laying himself behind him. Dean snaked his left arm under Castiel, holding him against his chest as the Omega turned his head back to kiss the Alpha while reaching back with his right arm to pull Dean’s head to him. The Alpha managed to open the condom one handed before slipping it on. Castiel lifted his leg to give Dean better access to him, already so wet, body ready and almost desperate in wanting his Alpha to fill him. His skin was hypersensitive and his insides twisted in excited want.

Dean growled into their open mouth kiss as Castiel gasped as the Alpha pushed into him slowly, carefully pushing all the way in, flushed against him in one slow thrust. The Omega moaned and panted as Dean took his time, making sure he was angled just right, stroking Castiel’s insides just right, ever so deep, grinded flushed against him, making the Omega cry out, gaining trembling shivers from his love as he brushed over his prostate leisurely, moving their hips together, keeping himself completely inside his lover.

Castiel felt incredible as Dean fondled his nipples, licking and nipping at his neck when he started to pull out and thrust back in, lifting the Omega’s right leg to move in and out easily. Castiel couldn’t stay quiet, panting and whining at the overwhelming pleasures Dean was putting him through. “Alpha…”

The rain outside continued its harsh down pore, the winds making the water hit the glass in arrays of waterfalls while Castiel moaned and shivered in his Alpha’s grasp as they made love.

 

**#####Guys Night**

 

Tuesday night found Dean at his regular hang out with the usual suspects; Sam, Benny and Luc. The four Alphas had just been served their fourth drinks when Luc turned to Dean with a smirk on his face.

“So lover boy? How is your competition going?” He asked, gaining a laugh from Sam while Benny snorted.

“Good I think” Dean nodded before taking a sip of his whiskey. Granted he had just started to carry out his plan on how to go about testing his Omegas, but so far so good. Both were so different and even then he still got surprises he wasn’t expecting. Like Castiel playing video games.

“What did you test them with so far?” Benny inquired, leaning forward with his arms on the table while he swirled around his iced bourbon.

“Well, I called them, made plans to go out to dinner. I got there and said I changed my mind and wanted to stay in, and nicely suggested they could cook for me” Dean stated as he sat more comfortably in the memory foamed scarlet red chair.

“Oh really? Ha! And? Which one pouted and which one did as told?” Luc asked, then finished his drink, almost slamming it back down on the table, excited to hear more.

“That’s ballsy telling them to cook for you” Sam said, trying to keep from laughing, clearly thinking Dean had gotten slapped at the very least.

“No way, I didn’t ‘demand’ anything. I simply put the suggestion out, us staying in, I would help with dinner and we could get cozy” Dean corrected his brother, brows furrow. Dean Winchester did not demand anything from his Omegas, he wasn’t that kind of Alpha and he didn’t want mindless obedient bitches either.

“Ok Casanova, so what happened?” Benny interjected as the waitress came around with a fresh batch of drinks.

Dean waited for her to leave before proceeding. “Michael refused, wanting to make an appearance since he had called ‘friends’ to tell them we would stop by and he then reminded me that he does not cook”

The three Alphas laughed. “Talk about high maintenance brotha” Benny commented while laughing. Dean simply nodded in affirmation.

“How did the evening end?” Sam asked, taking a sip of his refreshed glass.

“We had fun at Bar Pitti, got pretty drunk, dropped him off home, and Alfie took me home. Don't remember much” Dean admitted, gaining another round of laughter from his friends.

“Alright, and what about Castiel?” Luc asked, trying to regain his composure.

“Cas had no problem staying home. He made amazing burgers and get this, he has a PS4. He kicked my ass in Mortal Kombat!” Dean said with a bright smile, remembering the amazing night.

“Really? Lucky” Sam voiced, looking completely jealous which only made all four Alphas burst into laughter.

“Ok, ok, so Cas passed this test with no problem” Benny clarified, eyeing Dean with a raised eyebrow.

“Yup” Was all Dean said as he took another sip of his whiskey. His next test forming in his mind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The awesome Mortal Kombat icons are made by http://xdarkarchangel.deviantart.com/
> 
> Amazing art by the wonderful @kamicom !!   
> Check out her page at http://kamicom.tumblr.com/


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amazing art by the wonderful @kamicom !!   
> Check out her page at http://kamicom.tumblr.com/

  
  
Flag Football wasn’t something Castiel was very good at. In fact any physical sport was not something he could do. He wasn’t even ‘ok’ at them. When he had tried to play the first time Dean had invited him to, Castiel had fumbled within minutes of the game and had sprained his ankle. So instead of embarrassing himself, he opt out to cheer Dean on while the Alpha did play. Castiel preferred watching the game, keeping his sky blue eyes trained on his Alpha he adored, watching him turn into a competitive guy and into a goofy playful pup in seconds while being completely involved in the game.  
  
Every few weeks, Dean would organize a game day with his brother and the friends they grew up with. Castiel had met them fairly early in their relationship, which was also how it was quickly obvious that Castiel Novak, did not play any kinds of sports. He understood the principles of most sports but his brain couldn’t seem to make his body get in on the need for speed and strength, which had honestly made him feel a bit upset at himself for the lack of talent in this department, especially when Dean loved sports.  
  
So Castiel resigned himself to watching and cheering, which wasn’t so bad. He was presently sitting in the bleachers at a local community park while a game of Flag Football was underway. He wasn’t alone in the spectator section. Dean’s brother Sam’s Omega Jessica was sitting next to him along with one of Dean’s friend’s Omega Kevin, who was mated to a Beta named Chuck. Both Omegas were seated with him during every game.  
  
Jess was fun loving and always bubbly. She was animated and liked to jump up and down cheering for Sam. If the brothers were on opposite teams, she and Castiel would try to out cheer each other which would end in fits of laughter as they would both be hoarse by the end of the game. Kevin was much quieter but preferred doing little dances to cheer his mate Chuck on. The three of them would also usually bring water or lemonade for their lovers and friends playing.  
  
They weren’t a large group, there was Sam and Jess, Chuck and Kevin, Benny and Lisa, Luc and Charlie and of course, Dean and himself. Sometimes other groups of people wanted to play and it would set the game with lots of players, which made things even more interesting.  
  
Presently the group was against a second that had joined them. Dean was running past his adversaries and dodging hands reaching for his flag. Castiel was on the edge of his seat, watching him go. After two close calls, Dean finally scored a point and Castiel jumped up with Jess and Kevin cheering and howling loudly.  
  
Dean was yelling triumphantly but was too far for Castiel to make out what he was saying. The Omega couldn’t help but smile brightly as Dean pointed at him and winked. The Alpha was shirtless which allowed the Omega to ravish him with his eyes that were hidden behind his large designer sunglasses in the high mid-afternoon sun. Tone muscles flexed and stretched. Tanned freckled skin was glistening from sweat as he took off running to his team’s side to continue the game.  
  
They had been at the park for a few hours already and Castiel reached for his bag to grab his sunscreen to reapply some. Not only did he have to be careful with his complection, but he also very much hated sunburns. His skin didn’t respond well to those and he would get horrible blisters.  
  
“Oh! Let me steal some of that. I can feel my face is all pink” Jess groaned as Castiel handed over the bottle of sunscreen SPF 60.  
  
Kevin reached out his right hand to also be given some of the sunscreen and each Omega proceeded to lather themselves. “I wish I was athletic like that” The quiet Omega voiced.  
  
Castiel and Jess looked up to see Charlie, Luc’s Omega mate, running at full speed, leaving quite a space between her pursuers and herself. She scored easily enough and everyone cheered.  
  
“That’s my baby!” Luc howled as he caught her as she chest bumped him, going into a fit of giggles saying something about ‘later bitches’ since that had been the winning point.  
  
“Are they done?” Jess wondered as they watched their friends shake hands and part ways with the other team before they all started their way.  
  
“Looks like it” Castiel agreed as Dean started towards him, smiling while wiping off his sweat from his forehead with his discarded t-shirt. “Great game” The Omega greeted as the Alpha got closer. Dean’s sharp canine smile made a shiver run down Castiel’s spine.  
  
“Yeah it was” Dean leaned over and slowly kissed Castiel. It was a soft press of their lips and the Omega was practically purring. “Just wish you would play, I’d chase you all over the field” The Alpha teased, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
Castiel wrinkled his nose as he playfully slid his right index finger over Dean’s dirt dusted, sweaty chest. “We both know I have no coordination for sports, plus I don’t like the idea of getting this gross in the sun.”  
  
The Alpha barked out a laugh before he kissed Castiel once more and this time he licked him across his lips. Castiel retaliated by trying to bite his tongue flirtatiously.  
  
“Come on sweetheart, let me hug you” Dean pleading with a wide grin as he started to move his arms to hold him, knowing full well the Omega did not want to be ‘gross’ as he had stated.  
  
“Ah! Ah! Don’t you dare” Castiel ordered, moving up on one of the benches behind him, using his bottle of water as a barrier.  
  
  


  
  
The Alpha couldn’t resist and stepped over the bench to get closer which he knew was a mistake when he saw the Omega’s jaw was set. He couldn’t see his eyes under the large sunglasses and sun hat. The Omega looked completely adorable dressed in a black sunflower patterned romper. Sure enough, Castiel smirked and the next thing he knew, the Omega had squirted him with water, right in his face. A chorus of laughter erupted around them. Dean stood still, his eyes closed tightly while water dripped down his face.  
  
“Oh look, wet Alpha” Castiel teased as he took a sip from the bottle.  
  
“You are not playing fair, at all” Dean groaned. He wanted to retaliate, he really did, but he also knew the Omega would actually be very upset about being gross and now wet.  
  
Castiel stuck out his tongue at him while Dean dried himself with a small towel Sam threw at him.  
  
Within a few minutes, the pairs of couples made their way across the street at a local BBQ lunch & dinner joint. The ten of them were sat outside as they continued to jest and laugh while going over the game.  
  
Castiel followed, mostly. Some of the rules and terms he wasn’t sure about but he had watched Dean play enough times that he could decipher most of what was being said.  
  
Luc and Charlie were an interesting couple. They were both strong minded and playful with each other. They had been together for a long time and seem to be able to read each other without words. Luc was the much more serious of the two while Charlie was as, if not more so, bubbly and vibrant then Jess. However the Alpha always had nothing but adoring smiles for the pretty redheaded Omega who preferred jeans and t-shirts to dresses and skirts.  
  
Benny and Lisa were also an intriguing pair. Benny gave off the lazy day and relaxing time vibe. He was always mellow and easy going, nothing seemed to rile him up, like a smooth current. Meanwhile Lisa was quite active and lively. She was well known in the Fashion world and Castiel had seen her around for years before he ever actually met her last year when he started dating Dean. She was smart and quick on her feet. Had a no nonsense way about her that seem to be the steering force of their marriage. Benny doted on her and gave her everything she wanted while she promptly showed her mate off whenever she could in return. Benny wasn’t one for the Fashion World by any means.  
  
Chuck and Kevin were the unusual couple. Chuck was a Beta yet was completely loving and dedicated to Kevin, who in turn seemed truly happy. Chuck clearly cherish him and they were shy and sweet together.  
  
As for Sam and Jess, Castiel knew them the longest and Jess was ‘secretly’ one of his actual friends. They texted and talked about their shared love of animals and petitions as well as charities they both frequented to help all animals. It was a bit against the rules, because an Omega that was being courted couldn’t have actual ‘friendships’ or contact with his Alpha’s friends and families outside of him being present. The rule was in place to keep from drama as well as the issues that could arise if the Alpha didn’t pick said Omega at the end. However, Castiel and Jess made sure to be careful and to keep most of their conversations solely about animals and their mutual love for them. Neither wanted to cause problems for the other. Sam was always pleasant with a genuine smile. Jess was his world and Castiel couldn’t imagine for the life of him how Sam had dated three other Omegas before making his choice. He couldn’t picture the tall Alpha with anyone else.  
  
Dean leaned against his shoulder, gaining his attention. Castiel smiled as Dean leaned down and kissed him.  
  
 **#**  
  
“I hate this movie” Bela groaned as she wiped her tears.  
  
“You love this movie” Castiel countered, smiling as he untangled himself from her side on his sofa.  
  
“I do not!” Bale growled before blowing her nose.  
  
“Yes you do, and then you complain you hate it, every single time, because it makes you cry” Castiel stated as he laughed while putting in another movie.  
  
“The Notebook gives me a complex” Bela admitted as Castiel returned to leaning against his best friend.  
  
“Clearly” The dark haired Omega agreed, smirking.  
  
As the movie ‘Crazy, Stupid, Love’ started, Bela linked her left arm with Castiel’s right. They would randomly have movie nights like this, cuddled up together, watching sappy romance movies while dressed in pajamas and eating nachos. A ritual since they were pups.  
  
Castiel was completely into the movie when Bela broke the silence. “You should be mindful of Gadreel”  
  
The raven haired Omega sat up and looked at his best friend, completely confused. “What?”  
  
Bela sighed and sat up herself. “The Beta has it bad for you Cassie. I know you don’t feel the same, clearly with Winchester on the planet, but be careful of Gadreel’s feelings for you. I know you let him hug you longer than necessary, because you want to be nice and not hurt his feelings. But I think you're hurting him more by letting him get away with that or when he touches your hand, or finds a reason to put his hand on your shoulder or back”  
  
Castiel immediately felt guilty. Gadreel was a good friend. The Beta was sweet and the three of them had known each other for years. He wasn’t trying to falsely lead him on, that wasn’t his intent. “I’ll be more careful. I didn’t realize how strong his feelings for me were”  
  
“I know luv, that’s why I’m telling you” Bela cooed as Castiel laid his head on her lap and got comfortable as she ran her hand through his tousled bed hair.  
  
  


**#####**

 

Dressed in his old and well loved baby blue O.R.A. t-shirt with ass hugging sports shorts, Michael darted across the field dodging his opponents. With Jess and Kevin being seat warmers, the remaining eight separated into two teams with four other strangers that had joined them to play.

Michael’s team consisted of Sam, Charlie, and Chuck with two of the strangers while Dean’s team consisted of Luc, Lisa and Benny plus the other two remaining strangers.

The bleach blond Omega scored for the third time, gaining a growl from Dean that was behind him. The Alpha had been hot on his heels but Michael had managed to be quicker. Dean hated loosing.

“It's three to one Dean.” Michael mussed, smiling proudly as everyone got into place to continue. They were going for best out of six and Michael was already in the lead. He was sweaty and hot but he loved sports and he greatly enjoyed these gatherings, especially when he and Dean were on opposite teams. They were both competitive with each other and had an ongoing understanding that the loser of the game would ‘humor’ the winner that night. Whatever the winner wanted. With games at least once every three months, both had had to submit to the other’s requested prizes.

Dean Winchester was a very simple man and his winning requests centered around sex and food. Michael tended to keep it purely sexual but liked to ‘spice things up’ as he would put it. Dean wasn’t completely against heating things up but he wasn’t a fan of ‘toys’ while Michael was. The few wins Michael had gained over him had required the Alpha to be more ‘open minded’.

The next play went underway and Dean somehow got the ball from Sam and started zigzagging between the rival team’s players. Michael was the furthest from him and Dean shot him a wolfish smile as he scored after jumping over Chuck who had stumbled. Michael glared, placing his hands on his hips. He was actually upset and Dean had to laugh. The daisy blond Omega was as competitive if not more so then he was and having him huffing and puffing because Dean scored was a great feeling for the Alpha’s zealous sportsmanship. As Alpha the need to win was quite high if not a must. Dean knew very well how to control himself but he would take this small stab of gloating.

The two teams huddled together for a quick mind set on the play and then Dean’s team spread out to their positions just as Michael’s team did the same. As soon as the game started everyone dove in. For Dean’s team they needed to score so the teams would have to go into overtime to settle the score of three to three. However if Michael’s team score, game over, Michael’s team won, meaning Dean would have to cater to whatever his lover had in mind later that night. Dean had limits however and gorgeous Omega or not, he wouldn’t cross those lines.

It's not that he was against toys and kinks, not at all, it's just he was more of an old fashion Alpha and there was an unpleasant twist of insecurity that left him feeling... insufficient. He knew it was silly to feel that way, but as an Alpha, you took pride in being able to pleasure your Omega with nothing but your own body. It was a gratifying self worth that rounded fully with a delighted arrogance that came as the basis of an Alpha's functions. Please your Omega, make sure he or she is left in nothing but a state of wrecked euphoria and it's because of nothing else but you.

Toys? Toys made Dean feel inferior.

Charlie somehow got the ball and passed it to Michael who was being protected by Sam as the ran through Dean’s team. Michael yelled and jumped up and down before he made a little dance, making sure to shake his ass in Dean’s direction before sticking out his tongue at him and smiling victorious.

Closing his eyes, Dean clenched jaw and he let a breath out through his nose, calming himself down. Damn pride. Just as he calmed down enough and lifted his head to look at his team mates, Michael barreled into him, knocking him over. Dean ‘huffed’ as they landed with a very happy Michael on top of him.

The Alpha groaned, his back was killing him. The Omega looked down at him with a bright and adoring smile before he started peppering Dean’s face with kisses. “I...won...Alpha...you...know...what...that...means” He sang in between the kisses. This was the only time Michael could get his Alpha to be more adventurous in the bedroom and he took full advantage every time.

The Omega had quickly realized that Dean would indulge him, as long as whatever Michael wanted to try didn’t go over his limits and nothing was actually done to him. Michael respected that Dean had his ways, old fashion in ways but modern in most. However, the Omega was quite happy with what Dean did allow. Michael didn’t have a long list of kinks he wanted try out, he had way too many reservations himself, but the few more simple ones did appeal to him and he was ecstatic that he could do them with Dean.

Dean laced his hands in his oats blond Omega’s sweat damp hair and pulled him in for a filthy kiss. Michael purred against him while Benny cleared his throat.  
  
“We could just leave you two here” He suggested, amused as the couple reluctantly pulled away and stood, dusting themselves off.

“No way, I’m starving” Dean growled as Michael glued himself to his side, both disgustingly sweaty and gross.

The image of Castiel calling him ‘gross’ just last week in the bleachers, hit him at the thought of his suddenly having a strong need for a shower.

“Me too, I think I want their BBQ pulled pork sandwich, it was amazing last time” Michael hummed as Dean placed his arm around his shoulders as they made their way across the street with the rest of the team.

It wasn’t long till they were seated outside, the staff knew them as regulars and was already bringing them their chosen drinks. The only one they always asked was Michael, who ordered a glass of water with lemon.

Charlie and Jess were going on about a great pair of Star Wars jeans one of them had seen at a downtown boutique. Lisa was nuzzling against Benny’s beard, exhausted after their two hour game while the Alpha absently rubbed her shoulder. Sam was in a deep conversation with Kevin and Chuck about stock gains while Luc sat down next to Charlie as he took a long sip of the beer the waitress had just brought him.

“Be right back” Dean excused himself to head to the restroom while Michael checked his cell phone. He had two text messages waiting for him. One from Anna and one from Bartholomew.

_/My friend will help us. We will all meet up next week for dinner/ -AM_

_/The go sees for Saab will be next week, Thursday. Call you tomorrow with details/ - BJ_

Michael look around the table. No one was paying attention to him, everyone was putting in their orders. He spotted Dean coming back from the restroom out of the corner of his eye.

The Omega put away his phone, he would call Anna later when he was alone and ask why couldn’t they meet sooner. As for Saab, well, he was confident he would make a great impression.

Dean sat back down next to him which warranted him a sweet kiss before turning to the waitress who came their way.

**#**

The water of the massive shower jets pulsed over them as Dean devoured Michael’s mouth, keeping him pinned firmly against the cool tiled wall. The Omega’s hands were running his manicure nails in the Alpha’s short hair, pulling and tugging while Dean growled into his mouth.

The dirt and grime was slithering down their joint bodies as Dean slid his lover’s soap soaked loofah over Michael’s chest and sides before doing the same to himself, lips never leaving one another. Dean liked washing his Omegas, relearning their bodies every time he had a chance with either of them. Michael turned around in his arms and pressed his ass against him while letting a small whine leave his mouth. Dean pulled him back against him, kissing at his lover’s neck while bringing the soapy loofah down and slid it over Michael’s ass before gently sliding it down between the Omega’s cheeks, gaining pleased little mewls from Michael.

“Alpha please” The Omega pleaded. Dean could smell his slick mixed in with the scent of fresh soap. If Michael wasn’t going to cash in on his win, Dean would happily take that as a silent win for himself. He just wanted to fuck Michael up against the shower wall and leave him shaking.

Dean dropped the loofah and made sure all the soap was rinsed from his lover’s behind before he spread his cheeks to rub his right thumb over Michael’s slick hole. The Omega pushed against Dean’s thumb, and gasped when it breached him, swirling his hips against Dean’s thumb, taking all of it in one go. The Alpha growled, just watching his Omega’s hungry hole take in his thumb.

”More” Michael demanded.

Dean licked at his offered neck and replaced his thumb with two fingers, pumping them in and out of his lover in a quick pace. Michael was moaning and panting, thrusting his hips back against Dean’s fingers, fucking himself. After a few more thrust, Michael reached back and gripped Dean’s wrist to stop his actions and pulled away before turning around to wrap his arms around Dean’s neck and licked into his mouth.

“I have something I would like to try Alpha. I did win after all” The butter blond reminded him playfully, running his hands up and down the Alpha’s muscular chest, honey hazel eyes following the traces of his hands, appreciatively.

Dean grumbled against his lips but made no further protests as Michael pulled him out of the shower. After quickly drying themselves, it wasn’t long till they fell onto Michael’s bed. Lips kissing and licking as hands roamed each other till Michael grew impatient and gently pulled away. The Omega smirked at his Alpha as he stepped away from the bed and fetch a small box from his closet. Dean watched with an arched brow as his lover settled back onto the bed. “I’ve been really wanting to try a few things, and you know I won’t without you. Last time I really liked the nipple clamps and the flogging” Michael admitted with an excited grin.

Dean hadn’t really minded the light wiping with the multi-tailed whip. It was made of a soft material and didn’t leave marks or hurt his Omega’s soft skin. The sensations seemed to give Michael pleasure and he was fine with that. The nipple clamps however had been a bit more difficult for him to get on board with. They had obviously hurt, but the Omega had insisted it was ‘the good kind’ of hurt and that it had elevated his climax. Who was Dean to dictate how one was pleasured? If it’s what Michael wanted then so be it, but those things weren’t going anywhere near him.

The Alpha watched on as Michael pulled out the nipple clams and the whip from the box, along with a blindfold and anal beads. Dean flexed his jaw but stayed quiet. “These are vibrating anal beads” Michael informed him, obviously eager to try the things out.

Dean didn’t want to make the Omega feel bad so he took the blindfold and carefully put it over the Omega’s bright hazel eyes before he kissed him deeply, mapping out his mouth, letting him know he was on board and wanted him. Michael stayed completely still as Dean pulled his lips away. The Alpha let his right hand slowly trail down from the Omega’s neck, across his left shoulder, glided down towards his lean chest. He traced his fingers lightly around Michael’s nipples, making the Omega shiver at the feather light sensation. He slid his thumb over the nub and watched it harden at the touch. He did the same to the other nipple before gently pinching them, making Michael whine for more. The Alpha grabbed the small silver clamps and latched the first one to the left nipple, making the Omega take in a sharp breath, biting his lower lip, waiting in blind anticipation. Dean moved forwards and kissed at Michael’s neck, nuzzling him in the dip where neck met shoulder as he fastened the other clamp to his right nipple, making the Omega mewl. Dean sat back and carefully took a hold of the light chain that linked the clamps together and gently pulled, gaining gasped out moans from Michael’s open mouth.

“You like that?” Dean asked, his voice husky from want. The Omega did paint a pretty picture. Sitting straight up, legs folded beneath him with his hands clasped together like an obedient school boy. Blindfolded with his nipples a dark pink and hard, encircled by the small silver clamps, looking ever so… at his mercy. Dean licked his lips and proceeded to move the chain up and down gently, watching Michael’s chest and neck turn pink as arousal filled him and the scent of slick became much more potent in the air.

“Yes Alpha” Michael already sounded wrecked. Dean hadn’t even really done much yet.

“Hands and knees Omega” Dean ordered as he released his hold on the chain, letting it hang down as Michael moved. The Omega took a sharp gasp at the sensation of the chain pulling down on his sensitive nipples as he assumed the position demanded. Slick was sliding down his creamy white thighs and Dean licked at his hole, gaining a loud surprised moan for Michael. The Alpha slid in two fingers into the Omega’s soaking wet hole, fingering him in rhythm to his other hand that stroking his own cock, needing to released some of the pressure. It didn’t take long for him to add a third finger, pumping them in and out easily enough, while Michael moaned and panted for more.

Dean reluctantly stopped jerking his own cock and grabbed the bright pink silicone anal beads. They weren’t huge in size, they started from small, about the size of a dime, with the largest bead about an inch all around. There was a handle which he could control the speeds of the vibrator at the end and the beads were joined by a semi rigid thin shaft. He retrieved his fingers from the Omega’s hole then bent down to lick at the gaping hole before inserting the smaller of the beads into the awaiting hole. Dean patiently and slowly pushed in each bead, watching the Omega’s body trembling at the sensations. When he got the fourth bead in, Dean turned on the vibrating part and Michael yelped. The Alpha rubbed his lover’s ass soothingly while he inserted two more beads. The Omega was practically screaming in pleasure as Dean pushed the last one in, having the vibrating beads right against his prostate.

The quiet buzzing sound from the toy was completely muffled by the Omega’s pleasure filled sounds. Michael’s mouth was open in a gasping ‘O’ as he dropped down to his elbows from the overwhelming stimulation of the beads against the bundle of nerves inside of him. Dean wasn’t even holding the beads anymore, watching as they stayed tucked into his lover’s shivering body. The Alpha moved to the side and gave the hanging chain of the nipple clamps a light tug. Michael jolted and whined at the mixture of pleasure and pain running throughout his body. “Alpha!”

Dean moved to stand at the end of the bed where Michael’s head was bent down against the sheets and gently lifted his lover’s head. “Open your mouth” The Alpha instructed as he bought his aching cock to the Omega’s panting mouth. Michael licked at his cock without hesitation, quickly taking to pleasing his Alpha. Dean hand grabbed the flogger which for now was motionless in his right hand as he enjoying Michael worshiping his cock like it was the best thing in the world. The Omega was moaning around his cock, the vibrations making Dean’s balls tighten. Saliva and pre-cum slick lips slid up and down his shaft, sucking him down every few seconds after Michael would swirl his tongue eagerly around the head before kissing it and lick up and down the heated and pulsing flesh.

The Alpha took a breath and snapped his wrist gently, whipping Michael’s ass cheeks, gaining a gasped out moan that radiated to his cock. Dean reached over Michael and repeatedly sent the silky strands of the whip against his ass, catching the handle of the vibrating beads and Michael yanked his head back from Dean’s cock with a scream and came hard, collapsing onto the bed, ass in the air with the vibrating beads still going. His body was twitching and jerking as his back rose up and down, frantically trying to breath from the intensity of his unexpected climax.

Dean moved around the bed and reached forward to turn off the toy. Carefully he proceeded to pull the beads out, one by one while Michael whimpered at his over-stimulated hole. Once the Alpha removed the toy completely, he slid in four fingers into the gaping hole massaging his hand against Michael. The Omega moaned and spread his legs wider, loving when the Alpha roughly handle him like this. Dean dropped the flogged and took himself in hand, jerking his cock in unison to his fingers moving inside Michael’s abused hole. He came with a quiet shout, milking his cock of every drop before removing his fingers from Michael's body.

“Fuck” Dean fell on the bed next to Michael who was still breathing hard but had a huge smile on his face. Dean snorted and removed the blindfold. “Happy?”

“Yes” Michael leaned forward and kissed him.

 

**#####Guys Night**

 

The usual suspects were around their regular table at their favorite watering hole. Already an hour in, the Alphas were all pleasantly buzzed going over their week and their significant others. Dean had just finished shoving another triple pork slider into his mouth when, as always, all eyes turned to him.

“So? Did you put your Omegas through another test?” Sam asked, taking a sip of his beer.

“I did, although, I guess I already pretty much knew the results ahead of time, it's a factor still” Dean announced. The three Alphas simply looked at him awaiting an elaboration on his comment.

“What was the test?” Benny asked, sitting back in his chair, relaxed and amused.

“Sports” Dean stated as he put the rest of his slider into his mouth.

Benny huffed a laugh while Luc snorted and shook his head with a smirk, leaving Sam to look at him like he was an idiot.

“That was an easy one which you already knew how it would pan out. I think you got lazy in your ideas for the tests.” Sam challenged as Benny and Luc laughed harder.

It was true, Dean knew that. Michael had always been the sportier one of the too. He enjoyed sports, playing and following the NFL, NHL and NBA. Castiel however had never shown interest of any kind and didn’t care to ‘watch a game’. It was boring to him and Dean was at least happy the pretty ravened haired Omega came to cheer him on during the Flag Football games when he obviously didn’t have too. Castiel had told him he did enjoy watching him play because Dean loved playing.

Dean glared and rolled his eyes. “Ok, yes, that one was obvious. Sue me. What the hell did you assholes tests them with then?”

“Well one thing that is obvious, whose parents do you get along with?” Sam suggested. Dean swallowed a large sip of his beer.

“No clue, I’ve never met them” Dean admitted and if he was being honest he was a bit surprised that after all this time he hadn’t been introduced to either of his Omega’s families. Sure they talked to him about it but that had been it.

“So there’s one. For me, I needed to know if Charlie could take care of me if I was sick.” Luc added as an idea.

Dean nodded. Ok yeah he could see that. Figuring out which of his Omega’s parents he would get along with and seeing if his two pretty lovers would be able to cater to him if he was ill were both important feats he would need to learn as soon as possible.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amazing art by the wonderful @kamicom !!   
> Check out her page at http://kamicom.tumblr.com/

  
  
“Relax, you got this, you look amazing” Bartholomew murmured as his light eyes scanned the large studio they had been ushered into. There were about ten other models, each huddled in hushed conversations with their managers as they waited for Elie Saab and his entourage to come in. The studio was grand and well lit. It had already been set up for a catwalk along with four portable racks filled clothing of various sizes were all lined on the side with two helpers already going through them to get the correct sizes for each of the models.  
  
“I know, thank you Barth” Michael said, smirking at the tall Beta who was assessing their competition. Michael made sure to keep himself calm and poised. He kept his gaze on a tasteful piece of art hanging on the far wall in order to help him not give in to the urge of looking around the room himself. He wanted to evaluate the other models but it didn’t look good to do so. He would come off as immature and ‘green’ instead of an elegant and seasoned model he was aiming to be.  
  
A tall Beta photographer suddenly waltz in, making everyone in the room tense as they watched the man go around the matted stage for the test walk and checked the lighting.  
  
“It shouldn’t be much longer” Bartholomew injected, making Michael smirk. The Beta was almost if not more so, standing on pins and needles of nervousness. Michael had made sure to dress in form fitting yoga pants with an equally fitting racer-back workout top. The instructions Bartholomew had received were very specific about dressing in work out close. He wasn’t sure why, however all the other models were dressed the same.  
  
“Oh no…” Bartholomew’s tone made the blond Omega snap his head up to look at the Beta and then turned around to follow his manager’s irritated gaze.  
  
Michael’s stomach dropped. Coming into the studio was someone he had hoped to never see again. He loathed the Omega model that was amicably talking with his own manager. The bastard had been a thorn in Michael’s side since Omega Refining Academy’s Student Body President election. The dark haired Omega had won over him by a landslide, but of course that hadn’t been enough. Michael had lost the lead for drama class’s production of Beast & The Beast to the cheeky bastard with his damn bright sky blue eyes. Then there had been the Omegas Debutante coming out ball. The raven haired Omega had been the damn bell of the ball, while Michael had numbly swayed in his shadow. Even after that, Michael had seen him a few times during ‘go sees’ for modeling gigs during the first two years. They had even worked together having been picked out for the intern program with Victoria Secrets, which for the last few years, was the only time Michael would see him, well, except for when he would see those sky blue eyes plastered on a magazine cover. Now, there he was standing in the studio, was none other then Castiel Novak.  
  
**#**  
  
Meeting Elie Saab was a moment Castiel would never forget. The dashing Lebanese designer was charming and funny. The older Alpha had a magnetizing allure to him and Castiel had been unable to stop himself from smiling and giggling as Saab continuously complimented him and voiced how he was a fan of HIM. Castiel hadn’t fully believed it at first when Balthazar had told him Elie Saab had specifically requested him and wanted to meet him in a personal setting before the actual ‘go see’ was to start.  
  
They had met in a lounging office down the hall from the studio and Castiel had been unable to stop himself from gushing about his love of Saab’s label. He admitted he did own a few pieces and the Alpha had smiled broadly, telling the Omega he was glad to hear it and how it was an honor to have such a beauty, dress in his drags. The playful flirting and compliments flowed easily between them with Saab’s assistant and Balthazar standing close by. Saad hand kissed Castiel’s hand and said; “The Alpha courting you is a very lucky man indeed” rendering Castiel to do nothing but blush furiously.  
  
Castiel was better than this, he had always prided himself on his professionalism, however the Lebanese Alpha’s presence alone had made all of Castiel’s usual poise fly out the window.  
  
“Thank you Elie” The Omega smiled. The designer had demanded he call him by first name only.  
  
“I’m only stating what every Alpha with any sense about them already know” The Alpha mussed. “Now, as my assistant mentioned to your Manager, I would very much like to contract you to be the new face of my label, but instead of two years, I was wondering if you would be interested in five years”  
  
Castiel’s bright cerulean blue eyes widened in shock. “Five years? Really?” He knew how dumb he sounded but he was completely surprised by the incredible offer.  
  
Saab smiled and nodded before signaling to his assistant to give Balthazar the offered contract. Castiel watched his Manager’s eyes go wide, almost to a comical level before glancing over to him with a sharp and curt nod. “I would like to go through this a bit but it seems like a great deal” Balthazar voiced to Castiel and Saab.  
  
The older Alpha stood and Castiel followed as Saad still held his hand clasped, bringing his other to their joint hands. “I will leave you two to look it over. I will be starting the go see in about twenty minutes or so. Obviously this is just a formality since you are truly the one I wish to represent me. However I may find a model or too that would do well for me on the catwalk during fashion shows. Can never have too many beautiful Omegas in my clothes” Saab jested, gaining a light laugh from Castiel.  
  
Elie Saab bent forward and kissed Castiel’s hand before excusing himself with his assistant in tow, saying a soft ‘see you in the studio’ before closing the door.  
  
Balthazar quickly moved to sit next to Castiel as they both sank into the plush sofa seat while the Beta scanned through the contract.  
  
“Cassie, I’ve never seen such a deal. Five years instead of his routine two, and the compensation for absence is nothing short of vastly generous.” Balthazar stated while continuing to go through the thick paperwork.  
  
“What do you mean?” Castiel questioned. He was so overwhelmed yet couldn’t push down the glee that was blooming inside of him.  
Balthazar closed the document’s top latch and looked up at his dear friend. “The contract specifically says that if, at anytime during the five years you represent Elie Saab, that you must take leave, such as an illness, injury or if you pupped, you can not be fired as long as you return to work within a year of your leave”  
  
“Wow”  
  
“Yes wow, the clause in the contract is very specific and clearly done in consideration of you being a highly sought after Omega. You are a commodity Cassie and he wants to be sure, you represent him and is willing to overlook common issues like illness causing you to miss work for ‘x’ amount of time without you having any fear of being fired. This is a security blanket contract, not many designers agree to such generous conditions. The only way you could be fired is like every standing contract, misrepresentation of said product and label, public scandal and drug use” Balthazar informed him, smiling eagerly. “Just look at the amount he is giving you if you accept” The Beta flipped the pages and showed Castiel the pay amount.  
  
Castiel forgot how to breathe as he looked at the yearly amount which stated that added bonuses from particular shows would be added. All travel and stay costs were paid by the label.  
  
Castiel Novak would be making over seven million a year.  
  
The Omega covered his mouth in an exasperated gasp as he made himself keep his tears of joy at bay and launch to hug Balthazar tightly. The Beta hugged him tightly laughing. All their hard work and this was… this was just incredible.  
  
Castiel had so many things running through his mind with all the good he could do with so much money. He would never need so much and he would put in to very good use.  
  
“Come on, let's go to the studio and go through the motions of jumping through hoops. Give the other models that are here think they have a chance” Balthazar mussed as they stood.  
  
The dark chocolate haired Omega smiled and grabbed his yarn made small purse he had gotten at a farmers market a few weeks ago with Bela when his phone vibrated.  
  
As they left the office and made their way towards the studio, Balthazar quickly folded the thick contract and slid it into the inside pocket of his suit jacket.  
  
Castiel fetched his cell phone out of the pretty royal blue purse with a simple sunflower on it and looked at the screen. He had a text from Dean.  
  
  


 

“By the smile on your face, I will go ahead and assume it's your Alpha” The Manager teased as he and Castiel walked into the studio.

_/Sushi tonight? I can bring it over, watch a movie?/ - DW_

The mocha haired Omega sent back a quick reply of ‘yes, perfect’ before quickly putting away his cell and looked around the studio.

“Saab isn’t here yet but look at the racks. Aren’t those some of his latest pieces? I don’t recognize the one the dress coordinator is holding up” Balthazar stated.

Castiel smiled, he couldn’t believe it. This was happening. As he looked around the massive studio with a makeshift catwalk for the tests and the two large racks of clothing and shoes, he sighted Gadreel fixing the lighting booms around the stage layout.

The tall photographer turned and spotted Castiel. The Beta straighten right away with a soft smile and gave a small wave. The Omega politely returned the gesture but Bela’s warning sounded in his head. Gadreel returned to fixing the lights but he seem to keep himself… straighter? Either way Castiel wasn’t sure but it was clear the tall Beta’s demeanor changed as soon as he had seen Castiel.

Before his thoughts could go further into contemplating how to approach the subject with Gadreel, Elie Saab and his assistant walked into the studio.

**#**

The Lebanese designer sat with his assistant and two agents for his label, a few feet from the makeshift catwalk. For the following four hours, the ten Omega models, including Castiel and Michael had been changed into the three main sellers of the designer’s label. The Haute Couture line, the Ready-To-Wear line and the Bridal line.  
  
Each of the model’s had given their quite impressive portfolios to Saab and the agents with him. They looked through them carefully, obviously looking for a particular style and flair.

  
  
**For The Haute Couture line;**

Castiel had been given a dark burgundy piece with a natural waist, full length dress with a lace overlay that gave it a high collar and long sleeves.

The second number was an array of dark blue abstract colors with a natural waist and was a full length dress. It featured different shades of purples, greys, and silvers. A slit up the left leg traveled to his mid thigh and quarter sleeves with a high neckline completed the look.

Michael had been given a gold number in a sheer golden material which was an A-line full length dress and had a high neckline with no sleeves and decorated in lace details throughout the garment.

The second dress was a full length empire waist floral dress with a scooped neckline and spaghetti straps. This dress had sheer sections in the fabric as well as large metallic flowers throughout.

  
  
**For The Ready-To-Wear line;**

Castiel had been given a floor length black chiffon and lace wrap dress with a diamond cut out and lace sleeves.

The second outfit was romper with pale pink and firecracker red shorts with a diagonal white and black striped top featuring a plunging neckline. Paired with a white and black striped cape.

Michael had been given a candy apple red charmeuse dress asymmetrical high low one shoulder bared full length gown and finished at a slant right above his knees.

The second was a dress shirt and pants assemble in silk organza. It had a multitude of black vertical lines throughout with an array of bright pencil styles flowers in highlighted pinks, purples and greens in patches. Featuring a collar neckline and long sleeves fitted at the wrists.

  
  
**For The Bridal line;**

Castiel was given a natural waist, one shoulder dress. With a ruched bodice and a beading along the one strap with a full pleated skirt.

  


  
  


The second wedding dress had an empire waist with a full skirt and had a sweetheart neckline with thin straps.

Michael was given an empire waist dress with a sweetheart neckline with a lace overlay and lace sleeves which had a full skirt finished with a crystal belt.

The second wedding dress also had an empire waist. It had a flower high neckline bodice and thick band with a full skirt.

  
  


During the audition, Gadreel along with two other photographers had circled the models walking down the catwalk, snapping shots lefts and right. Castiel had felt the Beta’s eyes on him. They were friends, for years now and he didn’t want that to change. Gadreel was part of the few friends he could count on one hand with Bela and Jess. The Beta had been privy to many of his gushing talks about Dean when he would be present with Bela. He worried if he had ever done anything to make his friend think they were more then friends and for the life of him, Castiel couldn’t think of any.  
  
The models were finally given a reprieve and the ones done going through the rotation with the clothes given to them were instructed to change back into their own clothes. Castiel took a sip of his water bottle Balthazar handed him just as he stepped out from behind the changing screen in his workout shorts and t-shirt that bared his left shoulder. “Thank you”

As he took a breath, he found a familiar model name Michael Milton who had just changed into his workout clothes and was speaking with his Manager. He remembered Michael from Omega Refining Academy and both worked with Victoria Secrets and still participated in the events. They never had really spoken beyond a polite ‘hello’ but Castiel like seeing a familiar face at the go sees.

“I can’t wait to go home and shower” Castiel voiced, looking at Balthazar who was texting away on his phone using both of his thumbs.

“Soon Cassie. I would say we could leave earlier with our ‘advantage’ but I believe it would look incredibly rude and presumptuous. Wouldn’t paint you well among your-” Balthazar gestured around the room with his right hand before looking back at the dark haired Omega. “-fellow models” The Beta added with a roll of his eyes. Castiel laughed lightly. Yes he wanted to leave, go home, shower and wait for Dean to come over with the promised sushi, but he couldn’t. He did already have the contract as the chosen one but he couldn’t find it in him to gloat and be mean about it, he wasn’t that kind of person. All of these models worked just as hard as he did and they each deserved to be fully seen and have a chance. Obviously they wouldn’t be the face of the label but Saab had voiced his need of fresh new faces for his lines and many of the ones here looked very much suited for the honor.

**#**

Michael looked over at Castiel Novak. He found it a bit interesting that his rivalry with the model had slid over to the rivalry between their Managers as well. Both Betas had previously worked at the Marilyn Agency years ago before Balthazar seemingly left without a word one day and Bartholomew had left soon after to pursue his own endeavors. According to Bartholomew, Balthazar Roche was a relentless man-whore that slept with anything that moved, especially models. Michael wondered if Novak slept with him. As he watched them, they seemed to be nothing but friends but looks were deceiving, he knew that.

The bleach blond Omega fetched his cell phone from his clutch and found a text from Anna.

 _/Meet me at Gramercy Tavern at 7pm/ - AM_ br>  
  
He sent a quick reply, confirming he would be there and when he looked back up, one of the photographers, the tall handsome Beta, was amicably speaking with Omega Novak. His Manager had stepped away and was speaking with an agent that had sat next to Elie Saab. When Michael looked around for Bartholomew, he found his Manager speaking with Elie Saab himself. The daffodil blond Omega smiled brightly. His Manager was charming and cunning, he had no doubts he would get the contract.

**#**

“You were amazing, as always” Gadreel complemented, smirking as he went through the photos on his camera.

“Thank you Gad” Castiel replied politely. He was making a point to stay an appropriate distance from his friend without making it too obvious. Thankfully, the tall Beta seemed completely concentrated on his camera and the tinkering he was doing.

Before either could say anything else, Balthazar waltz right back over and gave Castiel a smug smirk. “We should go Cassie” his Manager voiced, mentioning to usher him away from the changing area.

The rest of the models were being told they were dismissed and their Managers would be contacted within twenty four hours of the results. Elie Saab loudly thanked everyone for attending and that he appreciated their beauty and talents. He had enjoyed the day graced by stunning creatures in his designs and couldn't think of a better way to spend the day. As expected, many of the Omega models blushed and giggled while trying to stop themselves from swooning too obviously. Saab took his leave and soon enough, Castiel was back in Balthazar’s titanium metallic colored Telsa Model S P90D car.

“Did you still want me to call you this evening with the ‘news’” The Beta teased as he smoothly maneuvered the car out of the massive parking lot.

“Don’t you there” Castiel countered. Balthazar was good about making sure not to interrupt Castiel during his time with his Alpha, but it never stopped him from teasing him about it. “But I would like to go over the contract with you tomorrow before we sign”

“Of course. This will make your already grand career and make it soar to its highest forms in the fashion world. You’ve worked for this, and me too” Balthazar agreed, unable to keep his smile from his face. The contract was ideal for both of them. The Beta loved money, but with much of Castiel’s persuasions, had donated and funded a few charities which the Beta had been very happy at the positive press he had received from doing so. Castiel was proud.

 

**#####**

 

Anna was already eating a warm Lobster salad, with fregola, sweet peas and basil. As she looked up to see Michael making his way towards her, she took a sip of her Syrah rose wine before she stood.

“Mikey” The Omegas hugged and kissed each other’s cheeks, then settled at the table.  
  
“So? Where is this friend?” Michael demanded as the waiter came forward to take his order of a glass of Riesling with a kale and cabbage salad, with einkorn, mint and duck confit.

Anna smirked. Her light eyes looking at him knowingly as she reached for her glass. “Calm down, he will be here any minute”

Michael was practically twitching with anxiety. He was thankful the waiter had been quick about getting his drink and took a larger than necessary sip. Anna grip his wrist. “Calm down” She said as firmly as she could. “This is what you wanted remember? Now you will know. Just be careful with the information. I’m quite sure you won’t like what you find” The crimson red headed Omega whispered as she suddenly stood surprising Michael.

The salt blond Omega turned to look up at who Anna was greeting and watched with wide eyes as his best friend hugged the tall Beta he had seen earlier. He stood numbly as Anna finished hugging the man and found himself smiling as the Beta turned to face him.

Michael extended his hand in a shake which the Beta took gently. “Nice to meet you, I’m Gadreel”

 

**#####**

 

Dinner from Sushi Yasuda had been supreme. Castiel and Dean had eaten everything the Alpha had brought, both apparently hungrier than previously thought.

Presently, Dean had the pretty Omega pinned underneath him on the bed. The Alpha kissed and licked at his lover’s neck, nuzzling against him, especially where his cucumber and papaya scent was strongest, making Dean growl in want.

The Alpha had undressed the Omega slowly, nipping at each new piece of exposed skin. Dean wanted to leave him covered in bruising nibbling bites but had to behave. Castiel was mewling and gasping as Dean teethed his sharp hips, he loved those narrow points on his lover’s flawless body. The Omega’s hands carded through the Alpha’s short hair, gasping and whimpering every time he felt Dean’s teeth graze his skin, making anticipation and a desperate want swirl higher in his stomach as the Alpha trailed open mouth kisses down to his spread thighs. Dean’s hands kneaded and caressed as they roamed Castiel’s body possessively, groping wantonly.

“Dean” Castiel gasped as the Alpha pushed his legs up by his chest and licked hungrily at his slick soaked hole. Dean growled and hummed against his Omega’s rim, sliding his tongue in and out as far as he could, rendering himself drunk off Castiel’s intoxicating slick.

The Alpha was sending ripples of pleasure throughout Castiel’s every fiber. He was trembling and gasping in between moans as Dean licked him open. “Taste so good Cas”

The Alpha slid in two fingers easily as he moved back over Castiel’s offered form. He loved seeing the Omega like this. Chest, neck and cheeks flushed pink. His lips kissed bruised and parted as he moaned and panted. His dark hair displayed wildly over the tea leaf green sheets. Dean claimed Castiel’s lips as the Omega reached over and opened the condom before placing it over the Alpha’s hard cock, all without breaking away from Dean’s smoldering kiss.

The Alpha brought the Omega’s hands up and held them over Castiel’s head, gently holding them there as he looked down at his lover. Intense and aroused emerald green eyes were trained on the Omega’s beautiful features as he retrieved his fingers and proceeded to push himself slowly into his lover’s tight heat.

Castiel moaned as Dean filled him so perfectly and exposed his neck, tilting his head back into the bed as the incredible feeling of having his Alpha bottomed. The Omega panted and mewled as the Alpha’s lips found his neck as Dean started to roll his hips into him.

“Oh…. Dean…” Castiel purred as the Alpha released his hands and they immediately went to pull Dean’s face up to his, needing to kiss him.

They hadn’t seen each other in over a week with Dean gone to Chicago for business and Castiel’s modeling schedule. During diner Castiel had informed the Alpha about getting the Elie Saab contract and Dean had hugged him and spun him around the living room, completely ecstatic for his lover’s dream job.

They had missed each other and it was deliciously obvious as Dean kept Castiel’s legs over his shoulders and rounded his hips into the Omega, taking him slowly and deeply. Grinding against him, keeping himself completely sheathed inside he Omega’s slick hole, rubbing excessively against his pleasure spot.

The headboard started to smack against the wall, following into the tempo of the Alpha’s thrusts, like rolling waves as he and Castiel moved together. The Omega was singing Dean’s favorite song, making his ears perk up with every ‘ah ah ah’ that escaped Castiel’s plush, kiss bruised lips. The Alpha growled as the desire building inside of him built.

Castiel’s hands possessively caressed and held Dean’s face with his fingers sprawled. Both gasped, sharing breath with Dean’s every passionate thrust. Kissing and nuzzling lost in a trace of instinctual needs. Dean’s right arm was under Castiel’s shoulder, holding the Omega by the back of the neck while his left hand kept his lover’s hips lifted as he grounded his hips, swirling and rolling them, staying ever so deep inside his lover, grinding into his prostate, rendering Castiel a wrecked, moaning mess as the beauty gasped for air between their sweat covered bodies moving as one.

“Dean… Dean…” The bed hit the wall in rhythm to the Omega’s moans. They were both panting and feeling incredible as Dean nuzzled him before kissing his lover deeply, mapping out his mouth hungrily as he growled into the kiss. Castiel mewled loudly against him as his body trembled almost violently as wave after wave of bliss ran through him, making his toes curl as he came between them.The Alpha kept his pace steady as he followed the Omega into the pinnacle of their dance.

They kissed leisurely in between pants and playful nips. Dean gently released Castiel’s trembling legs from their positions on his shoulders as he carefully pulled out. Dean made quick work of the condom and disposed of it in the small trash can by Castiel’s bed. He immediately returned to his smiling and completely sated Omega, who wrapped his arms around the Alpha’s neck as their lips met nice more. Castiel was purring against him and Dean couldn’t stop nuzzling him.

The Alpha pulled back slightly, leaning on his forearms by his lover’s shoulders. He ran his fingers through Castiel’s messy hair. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course” Castiel shamelessly leaned into the Alpha’s caresses.

“How do you feel about ‘toys’” Dean asked, genuinely curious. Castiel had never brought up the subject but with Michael’s growing need to experiment, Dean wanted to be ready if Castiel started to voice it. Instead of making himself worry about it, he figured casually asking couldn’t hurt and it would get the subject out of the way which would give him his answer.

The Omega arched an elegant brow questionably before his azure blue eyes squinted at the Alpha suspiciously. “Personally I don’t care for them, but I do have a fake knot, for my heats.”

Dean looked away and sheepishly nodded. Castiel reached up to cares his face and gain his jade green eyes back on him. “I only want you Alpha, not toys” The Omega told him sweetly.

“Good” Dean stated, grinning like a wolf, happy with his Omega’s answer and returned to kissing those plush pink lips.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amazing art by the wonderful @kamicom !!   
> Check out her page at http://kamicom.tumblr.com/

  
  
To say that Castiel had been surprised when Dean mentioned wanting to meet his parents would be an understatement. It was common practice for the Omegas to meet the parents of the Alpha who was courting them. However, Alphas meeting the parents of their Omegas was rare by itself, especially when done before the Alpha had chosen his mate. Castiel tried hard to keep it from meaning anything more then Dean wanting to meet his parents as a courtesy or curiosity; rather than let his rapidly thumping traitorous heart convince him that maybe, just maybe, Dean had made his decision already.  
  
No. He knew better. Dean was far more tactful than that. It was purely out of curiosity and nothing more.  
  
Dean was sitting next to him, driving the Impala to his parents’ vast and grand home in Sands Point, Long Island. Castiel was fidgeting in his seat.His mother had specifically demanded they dressed appropriately for an evening at the Novak estate. The Omega had to explain to Dean that it was customary in the Novak home to dress in evening wear for a proper dinner that his parents liked to host. Castiel had a very strong feeling this wouldn’t be an intimate setting, but instead a gathering of at least fifty people. His parents did love hosting parties.  
  
Dean was dressed dashingly in a three piece dark grey suite with a dark forest green button up dress shirt that brought the emerald green in his eyes. He looked handsome and comfortable in his assemble as he turned towards the entrance drive of the estate.  
  
Castiel wore a midnight navy blue sleeveless full length formal gown with an illusion halter neckline. It was decorated with an embroidered bodice, and had a empire waist. The color played off the Omega’s bright sky blue eyes and his dark hair made his creamy white skin glow warmly.  
  
The Alpha suddenly pulled the car to the side before they were close enough for the valets to get to the car. Castiel should have known his parents would be throwing a gala. He was just about to apologize, again, when Dean brought him closer and took his lips into a soft and deep kiss.  
  
“Stop worrying so much” Dean mussed, smiling at the flushed Omega as he caressed his face.  
  
“I can’t help it, my parents… well you will see” Castiel replied. The Alpha linked their fingers and pulled the car up towards the valet.  
  


  
  
Dean was being understanding and wonderful. Castiel loved his parents, but he also knew how demanding and privilege they could be. When Castiel had called to make the plans to bring Dean, his parents had bombarded him with questions he hadn’t been able to answer, such as why did Dean want to meet them now. Just as Castiel himself had wondered and dared think, his parents had demanded to know if Dean had already chosen him. All Castiel could respond with was that he didn’t know. He had pleaded with them not to overwhelm his Alpha when he did bring him.  
  
Castiel’s father was looking forward to meeting Dean since he was a fellow car collector of mainly the types Dean’s family had been building for over a century. GM motors was broad with all styles but had strong builds and cars that could last two decades if not more when well taken care of, especially in the Buick and Cadillac divisions.  
  
Castiel’s mother on the other hand wanted to asses the Alpha herself. Castiel was her only pup, her pride and joy and even though she at times showed her love in the most distant manner, all she wanted was for her pup to be happy and cherished. She couldn’t stand the idea of anyone hurting her pup especially when Castiel had never been courted until now. Of course he had had lots of requests, but Castiel had never reciprocated before Dean Winchester had asked. As far as Rowena Novak was concerned, she wanted to get her eyes on the Alpha in person and see if she could figure out what his intentions were.  
  


The Alpha’s eyes widened. He wasn’t a stranger to the wealthy lifestyle but Castiel’s parents’ estate was on a whole other level. The Novak name was of affluent wealth; old Manhattan money.

They reached the valet and Castiel groaned. There were at least fifty people inside, from the amount of cars he could see. They were promptly shown inside and ushered towards the ballroom.

The long and never ending grand hall that greeted than was a cold magnificent beast. Black and white diamond tiles lined every inch of the floors - amplifying every sound of the many guest's heels and dress shoes that waltz around. Arches that reached the sky were made out of the whitest marvel and even the Cathedral ceiling was as pure as snow. While enchanting it was also frigid. No color could survive in such a place of cool indifference even with the many socialites that filled the hall in a multitude of colored gowns and dress shirts. Walking into it felt like walking into an ice pit. It was designed to show every flaw of every person that dared to step into it.

Castiel had always hated this room. He dared to look at his Alpha, however Dean seemed unconcerned as he smiled and nodded to the people that looked at them until Castiel heard his mother's voice.

“Castiel!” The Omega spun to his left and found his petite mother coming towards him with a bright smile, outlined in her trademark scarlet red lips. She looked stunning as she always did with her cascading fire red curls of hair that reached her lower back as she practically glowed in her golden lace sleeveless trumpet full length gown, with a phantom sweetheart neckline, that made her dark emerald grey eyes shine.

“Mama” Castiel hugged and kissed his slightly smaller Omega mother, taking in her papaya and fresh grass scent, causing him to immediately feel safe. There was nothing like your mother’s scent to put you at ease and make you feel like a pup again. “You look beautiful, is this a-”

“Elie Saab dress? Of course dear. The news of you being the new face has been all over the media for the last two days. I had to show my support of course” The older Omega mussed, caressing her son’s cheek sweetly as Castiel smiled brightly. “Now then, who is this dashing young man on your arm?”

Rowena Novak set her large cat eyed juniper gaze on Dean. The Alpha smiled charmingly and kissed Castiel’s mother’s extended hand as he said, “It's a pleasure Mrs.Novak.”

“The pleasure is all mine Alpha Winchester.” Rowena replied and just as she was about to further their meeting, an Alpha of Dean’s height with dark raven hair which was splashed with grey and the same sky blue eyes as Castiel, came to stand next to the tiger orange haired Omega.

“Alpha Dean Winchester, I must admit, I am quite curious on why exactly you had requested for our son to bring you here and meet us.” Jim Novak practically growled out. He had a half empty glass of some dark liquor in his hand and it was obviously not his first of the night.

“Father-” Castiel started, wanting to deflect whatever testosterone bull shit his father was trying to establish only for the older Alpha to dismiss him with a harsh gaze Castiel knew too well.

“Is this part of your little Alpha experiment with your Omegas?” Jim went on, taking a sip of his drink. Castiel saw Dean’s eyes widen for a split second before the Alpha schooled his features. It had been so quick Castiel wasn’t completely sure he had seen the slight panic in the jade green eyes.

“What my husband is trying to say, is we are worried about our son. We want to know your intentions Alpha Winchester” Castiel’s mother tried to smooth over as she gently patted her husband’s chest.

“My intentions are to continue courting him, to keep him happy. Castiel tells me you have a car collection that could rival my own” Dean changed the subject as a waiter with flutes of champagne walked by, letting the Alpha grab two of the glasses and handed one over to Castiel.

The bait seemed to actually work and Jim Novak was suddenly sporting a broad smile and reached over to usher Dean away from Castiel and Rowena. “Come, let us Alphas talk and go enjoy fine machinery.”

Castiel watched Dean disappear through the crowd, dragged by his father. A cold feeling settled in his stomach.

“Come on dearie, Naomi and Edge are here, they’ll be happy to see you” Castiel let his mother lead him to his best friend’s parents. Naomi and Edge Talbot were always with his parents. He wished with everything he had that Bela had been able to attend, but she was presently in Spain with her husband Ash. He would see her in a few days.

**#**

Jim Novak rubbed Dean the wrong way in every possible way. The older Alpha was quite full of himself. He liked to rub in the fact that he came from a long line of Manhattan money which made him believe he was entitled to everything simply because of the zeros attached to his bank account.

Dean couldn’t stand people like him and being that he himself was a very wealthy man, he had to rub elbows with one too many big names that felt their money gave them the green light to be arrogant and overbearing. As if it allowed them to treat others of lesser means like dirt.

He couldn’t understand how someone that was so sweet, selfless and charitable as Castiel could come from a household where the master of the house waved his staff away from him by practically snarling and then barking a low key order filled with condescension. Making it seem like, the people working for him were nothing short of imbeciles.

Dean did notice however that as the night went on, Jim Novak would reigned in his vain demeanor around Castiel. Rowena seemed nice enough but it was quite obvious the estate was her castle and she acted as such, waltzing throughout the daunting ballroom to make sure she was seen as the perfect hostess.

As the evening grew and the champagne glasses flowed, Dean found that besides the impressive car collection Jim Novak had, Dean truly didn’t care to return to the estate.

Currently, the Alpha was sipping his third glass of champagne and if his palette was anything to go by, this was Dom Pérignon Rosé which was worth about twelve thousand dollars a bottle. He heard a familiar giggle and looked across the crowded room to see Castiel, looking ever so beautiful and elegant. He was sporting that gummy bright smile that wrinkled at his nose while chatting amicably with three other Omegas Dean did not recognize.

“Stunning little thing isn't he” Dean turned to find an Alpha of about his age if not a bit older standing by him. Slightly shorter with neatly combed dark brown hair and bourbon honey eyes. It took a moment but Dean finally placed where he had seen the man before. Dick Roman. He owned a massive publishing house ‘Roman Publications’ which was known worldwide. "Don't worry Winchester, if you don't choose him, there are plenty of us that will happily scoop him up. After all, there's nothing quite easier than a heartbroken Omega." The conceited pompous jackass murmured while smiling with clear intent as his predatory eyes stayed trained on Castiel.

Dean growled, making Dick’s smile broadened as he finished his champagne glass, placing it on the tray of a passing waiter, patted Dean on the shoulder, and disappeared through the crowed just as quickly as he had appeared.

Dean was moving before he could think and made his way to Castiel. He gently clasped the Omega’s elbow and leaned forward to speak in his ear. “I need to speak with you, privately” He whispered, making sure to smile at anyone that had eyes on them.

Castiel politely excused them and started towards a hall that took them towards another wing of the estate and ushered them into a small study. The Omega’s icicle that had keep his stomach heavy with fear was only getting bigger with worry as his Alpha’s irritated scent drizzled with anger hit his nose.

The Omega kept his distance as his insecurities swirled inside of him, sky blue eyes locked onto Dean who was pacing the floor, trying to calm down. “Alpha?”

Dean stopped short and looked up at Castiel. The beauty looked anxious and uneasy watching him with those soul eating cobalt blue eyes and Dean closed the distance between them. Castiel hit the wall behind him as Dean claimed his lips in a deep and fiercely possessive kiss. The Alpha devoured his mouth as Castiel moaned into the demanding kiss, completely surrendering to Dean’s will without a second though. The Omega’s hands wrapped themselves around the Alpha’s neck and buried his fingers into Dean’s short hair. The Alpha wrapped his arms around Castiel’s small form and held him tightly against him like he was drowning. Castiel had no idea what happened to make Dean act so primal but he couldn’t find it in him to care as Dean started to kiss at his neck.

 

**#####**

 

The vase shattered as it hit the wall, joining the four others he had previously thrown. For the past week the big news in the Fashion World was of Castiel Novak becoming the new face of Elie Saab’s label. Everywhere he looked, there was those fucking sky blue eyes with that innocently sweet smile he wanted to punch right off his smug face. Not only had that Omega bitch somehow stolen the contract right from under him, he was his Alpha’s other Omega.

“Mikey please calm down” Anna pleaded. She sat on her best friend’s plush cream sofa watching him practically empty his china cabinet in order to launch whatever he got a hold of across the room.

“AAARRRRGGGGHHH!” Michael shrieked in exhausted rage as he threw another expensive vase, relishing in the broken sound that radiated throughout the room as it hit the wall. His maid was standing just outside the large living room, waiting for his tirade to end so she could clean up his mess.

“Enough!” Anna yelled, finally gaining Michael’s attention after an hour. The banana blond Omega looked over at the fire engine red head that made her way towards him and hugged him tightly.

After meeting the photographer Gadreel, learning that Dean was also courting Castiel had thrown him for a loop. Michael had found himself numb and going through the motions of his days on autopilot. His deceptive mind’s latest mission was to supply him with an array of imagines his brain could dream up of. Like Dean being intimate with Castiel. Thinking about Dean’s gruff voice, dripping with want, fucking Castiel, kissing him with those perfect bowed lips, touching him with his large Alpha hands…. Dean should only be HIS!, Not Castiel fucking Novak!

Then to add to his already heavily bruised ego and the fear that was wrapped around his heart from this new information, before his Manager Bartholomew could even phone him, there he was, Castiel Novak, all over the Fashion media being introduced as Elie Saab’s new head model. Both Anna and Bartholomew had found Michael sitting motionless in his living room, face filled with tears, mascara running down his face as he watched Bitch Novak grace his 60 inch flat screen TV on his wall. Being paraded at an event with Saab’s hand on his lower back, both all smiles. Michael had never hated someone more.

“This is what I warn you about. You wanted to find out who else Dean is courting and you have. Gadreel agreed to help you try to secure Dean so he can have Castiel” Anna reminded him gently as she slid her hands up and down his back.

Michael snorted, of course, Gadreel, the tall handsome Beta also wanted Castiel. What the fuck was it about that damn Omega that had everyone was pawing at him?

“I believe his exact words were ‘Castiel is a gentle and beautiful flower. I want to save him from Winchester’s clutches’. He is so far gone it's a bit sad” The red headed Omega added as she pulled Michael to sit next to her on the sofa. “He will give us whatever information he can, tell us whenever Castiel is indisposed so you can monopolize Dean’s time”

“Dean is very big on giving us ‘equal’ time. I’ll have to be subtle about it” Michael stated, his voice raw from crying and his screaming fits.

“Well you already have a head start. You and Dean going to Georgia to visit your parents. That’s easily an overnight trip”

“No, we are leaving tomorrow morning and coming back tomorrow evening” The daisy blond Omega corrected her.

Anna’s eyebrows shot up. “Seriously? He’s really adamant about not spending the night”

“I wonder if he’s this steadfast with bitch Novak” Michael growled.

“I wouldn’t doubt it to be honest. Dean seems to be particularly strong headed about wanting to keep things even between you two. You heard Gadreel, Castiel’s dates and time with him is almost mirror to yours” Anna added. “However, since you two are going to fly down to meet your parents, which looks very good for you by the way. Flights get canceled all the time”

Michael looked over at his best friend’s devious and pleased smirk. He couldn’t help but mirror the gesture and was ever so thankful she was on his side.

 

**#####**

 

Dean would be lost without Alfie and he knew it. His assistant was irreplaceable and helped him manage his ridiculous schedule. Alfie had made the flight arrangements and was going over the list of the few things he would be over seeing while Dean was in Georgia for the day. He was ever so thankful the Beta managed to get him a straight flight without stops. Dean hated flying, even though he did so almost regularly but he couldn’t stand it. Alfie had mentioned getting his own jet but the idea of being in an even smaller metal can in the air made him nauseous enough to turn green at the thought of the tiny cramped space.

Alfie was on point with Dean’s needs and demands. He especially helped the Alpha keep to his personal rules, like not stayed at either Omegas overnight. Alfie would be downstairs and text or call, depending on how hard Dean was sleeping cuddled up with whichever Omega, to make sure his ass was out of there by two a.m. at the latest.

“I will also text you this evening as you requested to remind you to text Omega Novak to congratulate him. The charity event for his bee preservation is this evening. I have the donation check you wanted to give to his cause ready to wire over when the charity starts. I just need you to double check the amount. I also have a large bouquet with the flowers you have specified to be delivered at his residence by midnight” Alfie confirmed as he checked through his list to-do list on his iPad.

“How much did I say?” The Alpha asked, looking at the Beta’s hand flying over the iPad.

“Two hundred thousand” Alfie replied without missing a beat.

“Add fifty” Dean ordered.

“Two hundred and fifty thousand, made out to the Bee’s Preservation Foundation” Alfie clarified as Dean nodded.

Dean hated missing the charity event that Castiel had been preparing now for weeks. He had intended to be present until Michael had informed him that his parents wanted them to come down this Saturday because it worked best for them.

Castiel had been disappointed but was understanding; as always when Dean had apologized profusely, telling him a last minute meeting for work had come up and he couldn’t get out of it. He felt horrible for lying, especially when he truly tried to make it a point not to lie to either Omegas but there had been no way he could tell Castiel that he had another engagement. Castiel knew what that meant, just like Michael did. The other Omega was the ‘other engagement’.

Dean sighed, wiping his face, feeling guilty. “Dean? Have you heard anything I’ve said?” Alfie demanded, brows furrow, waiting for an answer. The Beta was not one to be easily dismissed. Dean smirked, he hadn’t realized Alfie had continued going over the checklist while he was feeling guilty about lying to Cas.

 

**#####**

 

The flight had gone smoothly and had lasted just over two hours, landing in Atlanta GA. The driving service Alfie had hired had been waiting with a ‘Winchester’ sign and before Dean even knew it they were driving up the driveway of Michael’s parents’ house.

Michael had purchased the beautiful home for his parents when he had taken his contract with Prada. Frank and Hester Milton had been hard working folks, Frank an eggs and pecan farmer while Hester was a seamstress with her own small shop in town. All that had changed when Michael’s hard work had paid off and was able to move them to the beautiful home with a two person staff to help his parents enjoy their retirement.

Frank Milton, being a proud old Alpha, still kept one hen house because he insisted that fresh eggs and well loved chickens made for the best produce. While Hester had found herself enjoying the local book club with other Omega ladies in a small socialite setting. Frank also had a love for small and big game hunting. He had started to teach Michael to hunt when he was just a young pup. Being retired now, he participated in the local hunting expeditions regularly.

As the car service circled the drive and stopped in front of the porch walkway, the front door opened to reveal a mid-sized, round elderly Alpha followed by a middle aged parchment blonde Omega with a happy smile.

“Michael!” Dean watched his Omega happily hug his mother and then kissed his father’s cheek.

“You must be Alpha Winchester. A pleasure my boy! Michael has told us quite a lot about you. Come on in” Frank cheered, his cheeky smile bright.

“Call me Dean, please” The Alpha insisted as he followed the much older Alpha who was happily ushering him into the house.

“He is so handsome honey” Hester Milton whispered loudly to her pup. She was deaf in her right ear.

“Mama…” Michael groaned, there was no way Dean hadn’t hurt his mother’s gushing.

The Miltons were nothing like the Novaks. The home was cozy and pleasant, a modest nest filled with warmth. They were friendly and inviting. Frank Milton was full of jokes that had the four laughing around the dinner table, much at Michael’s expense. Hester was a superb southern cook and Dean couldn’t get enough of her fried chicken with cornbread. Much to his delight, a mouthwatering pecan pie was for dessert.

“You have a beautiful home and this is definitely the best fried chicken I have ever had” Dean complemented charmingly.

“Awe thank you Dean, I’m glad you like it” The elder Omega beamed.

“It wins the fried chicken contest every year! So eat up son” Frank added, boasting about his Mate’s cooking skills.

The wall behind Hester was covered in pictures, all tastefully framed and angled, depicting Michael in various stages of his life with his parents. Hester caught Dean trying to make out all of the pictures and smiled at him. “Its my pup wall” She said, as if bringing him in on a secret. “Michael worked hard in school. We are proud of our pup. He got a full scholarship and was valevictorian.” Hester gloated with all the pride of a happy mother as she caressed Michael’s cheek who tried to avoid her.

“Its valedictorian Mama” Michael corrected her.

“It's not important honey, Dean knew what I meant” The older Omega dismissed, looking over at Dean, who smiled and nodded. “Our pup was always helpful and did cookie scouts, helped his father with the farming and he was even pretty damn good at sewing!”

The pictures on the walls had Michael as a Cookie Scout in uniform, many of the pictures were of Michael with his father fishing and with games caught. “Pup is a great shot. He caught his first big game when he was just seven, that big deer you see there” Frank told Dean, pointing at the picture of Michael smiling holding his little rifle and holding the deer’s antler. “He was even better than me at shooting the damn turkeys come the holidays, not too patient for fishing though”

“I remember one year he came home with three rabbits and four of the largest quails I’d ever seen. We had dinner for a week with those” Hester smiled as she turned around towards the wall to point at the picture she had insisted on taking of twelve year old Michael with his kills.

“Always such a good pup our Mikey. One year I broke my leg, you should have seen him, determined little thing. Don’t ever let it be said Omegas are lazy! The boy got up at four in the morning, did his chores along with my own, before he ran off to school. Imagine that. It was a hard few months but because of him, hell, we were able to make every payment that came due. We never fell behind. It was a little tight but we were doing just fine” Frank praised. Michael was blushing furiously at his parent’s loving pride in him.

“We love you honey” Hester purred as she left her chair to hug him and kissed his forehead. “Now if we could just figure out why you can’t cook worth the devil” The older Omega teased, earning a laugh out of everyone while Michael playfully hit Dean in his humiliation.

“So I understand your family is into cars?” Frank asked. Michael wanted to disappear. His parents were uneducated and barely watched TV. When they did, it was always old shows like Andy Griffin and Columbo. The Omega was practically burning holes into his father’s face but the old Alpha ignored him. It was humiliating that his parents had no idea who Dean was. The whole world knew who the hell the Winchesters were, but of course, not his hillbilly parents. He was sure Bitch Novak’s parents knew who Dean was.

Dean however didn’t seem fazed or bothered and Michael didn’t know how to feel about that. He was famous; there was no reason not to be known. However Dean wasn’t a conceited man. Michael was grateful and reminded himself, his parents were just simple, good natured people. The truth was he was lucky to have them.

“That’s right. I’ve actually rebuilt a ‘67 Chevy Impala myself. I still drive her from time to time” Dean mussed, launching into a car conversation with Frank Milton.

“Really now? Well I have a 1936 Chevrolet Sedan Delivery in the back. Old girl still runs” The old Alpha countered, motioning for Dean to follow him out back to see the old car.

Michael’s mother motioned for him to help her clear the table so they could have desert.

Michael frowned to himself as he brought dishes to the kitchen to get the pie while his father questioned Dean on the mechanics of having put back the car together on their way outside. Michael hated that he hadn’t known that about Dean. When he mentioned that he still drove it, he couldn’t help but wonder of Bitch Novak would go for a ride with him. Somehow, he couldn’t quite picture the rich and mighty Novak being in anything but limousines.

Hester called the Alphas back inside for the pie and Dean had two helpings. Hester beamed and told him she would consider giving him the recipe if he promised to take another piece with him when they left. Of course Dean happily obliged.

After the pie and more complements falling from Dean’s lips, Michael took him to sit out back on the porch’s love swing. Dean was dressed in jeans and an old ACDC faded t-shirt with a red and grey plaid over shirt while Michael was clad in jean shorts and a soft yellow blouse. They cuddled on the swing and just watched the sun starting his descent over the horizon. This was nice and peaceful, like they were on a vacation away from the hounds of the media and the constant buzz of the fast line in the city.

Dean held him gently, his fingers brushing the Omega’s arm lightly while Michael nuzzled against his chest as the fresh air greeted them.

This was nice and peaceful, yet Michael couldn’t stop wondering if Dean did this with Castiel too. Did they cuddle? Did Dean meet Castiel’s parents? Or will he? Michael wanted to berate the Alpha with questions but he knew he couldn’t.

“Its nice, this place you bought for them. They love you very much” Dean murmured before absently kissing Michael’s forehead. The macaroon blond Omega sighed contently against the Alpha, closing his eyes and willing himself to just enjoy the here and now.

They both ended up dozing off, only waking when Hester Milton gently roused them. “I’m sorry to wake you two, you look so comfortable.”

“It's ok mama, I’m sorry we fell asleep” Michael yawned, covering his mouth.

“No worries, but someone is trying to reach both of you. Your cell phones keep going on inside” The elder Omega told them sweetly before disappearing back inside.

“Its probably work. What time is it? Our flight is at seven” Dean mumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he and Michael sat up, stood and headed inside.

Michael grabbed his phone and found a text message waiting for him from Anna.

_/It's canceled. Enjoy your Alpha/ - AM_

The Omega smirked, loving his best friend.

_#_

Dean grabbed his cell, finding four missed calls, three voicemails and two text messages.

_/Hey Dean, Jess and I are at the event for the Bees, it's crazy. Here’s a picture/ -SW_

Under Sam’s text was a picture of Castiel smiling with other event organizers speaking at the podium. The Omega looked beautiful in an elegant royal blue pantsuit.  
  
The second text was from Castiel. It was a picture of the wired amount from an anonymous Corporation for 250k. Castiel’s text simply read; _/I know this is from you. Thank you, you wonderful Alpha, xoxo/_

Dean smirked. Of course Castiel knew it was from him. HIS signature was on the check. Dean hadn’t thought about it till he saw the picture.

He scrolled down to his voicemails and found two from Alfie and one from an 800 number. He skipped the 800 number and pressed play to Alfie’s first message.

_(Dean, I don’t know what’s going on but your flight back was cancelled. The only thing the airline could tell me was that a woman called earlier and cancelled the flight for you and Michael. The woman named you both. I’ll call you back with your new flight information once I straighten this out.) - Alfie 3:18pm_

The Alpha frowned as he listened. He turned and caught Michael smirking into his phone as he read whatever text he had gotten. A woman called to cancel their flight? Naming both of them? The Alpha didn’t like the sound of it. He moved on to the next message.

_(Ok, well from what I could find out, the call came from downtown New York, private cell phone. I can’t get more info without going through our investigators. I’ll let you decide. I got you two a new flight at eight. There were no flights left for your original time of six thirty, here’s the info-) Alfie 3:33pm_

Dean memorized the new flight information and hung up the phone. It was almost five o’clock now. The Alpha rubbed the back of his neck, unable to shake the irritated feeling plaguing him.

“Dean! How about that pecan recipe?” Hester Milton suddenly apparent in the doorway and Dean took his gaze away from Michael who was texting on his phone.

“Absolutely” Dean responding, giving his charming smile to the sweet older Omega.

“I also have a great peach cobbler recipe if you're interested. Oh! And-” Dean followed Hester into the kitchen, listening to her go one about which recipes he may like to try.

**#**

Michael had to call on to his acting skills. When he had stupidly forgot to act as if he thought they still had their original flight at six thirty and Dean demanded why he wasn’t ready to go. He couldn’t say ‘oh because I know our flight was cancelled’, nope. Instead he trying to look as innocent as possible and made a point to look at the time and said, ‘Oh! I didn’t realize what time it was, let me hurry’ and rushed around to get his things together.

The Omega tried his best not to be livid when Dean casually said their flight had been ‘pushed back’ to eight instead of the original time, but he wanted to get to the airport early to make sure there were no more ‘issues’ with the plan.

When they got the airport and went through the motions, Michael excused himself to go to the little Omega’s room.

“Hello?” Anna answered on the second ring.

“He got us on the next available flight. He didn’t even tell me the flight was cancelled only that it was pushed back. I’m so mad” Michael growled into the phone, looking at himself in the mirror of the airport bathroom.

Anna sighed on the other end. “I’m sorry, I really thought he would take the opportunity to just spend the night there with you”

“Yeah well, apparently not” The blond Omega mumbled.

“I’m sorry” Anna offered.

“It's not your fault, thank you for trying to help me though. I appreciate it” Michael thanked her, before bidding her goodbye and that he would call her tomorrow.

Dean was waiting for him to board the plane that was just pulling in.

 

**#####Guys Night**

 

“What the fuck is this shit?” Luc coughed, making a sour face as he tried the shot Sam had just given him while Benny and Dean laughed at Luc’s reaction.

“Fireball” Sam replied between drunken giggles.

“Ugh, it's disgusting” Luc growled as he grabbed his glass of water and practically down the thing in one go.

“That's why I stick to the classics, good old Jack” Dean smirked, taking a sip of his drink while Benny cheered him with his own bourbon.

Luc downed a second glass then took a sip of his beer. “Geezus! I want that taste out of my mouth”

The other laughed at him once more before Sam put his attention on his brother. “So? How did meeting the parents go?”

Dean shrugged. “It was like day and night. Michael’s parents were sweet southern folk. His mother can cook like you couldn’t believe. I think I gained five pounds from the food. So damn good. His Father was great too! He has this 1936 Chevrolet Sedan Delivery! And it still runs, very well taken care of”

“Yeah? I really like to see one of those” Benny commented while Sam whistled.

“A Sedan Delivery. Most were turned into some pimp wannabe mobile” The long haired Alpha added.

“Yeah no, this was in mint condition. Dark green too” Dean informed them as the all nodded impressed.

“What about Castiel? How did that go? Isn’t he from some Manhattan royalty of something?” Luc asked, still making faces from the remaining taste of the Fireball liquor.

“He might as well be. You should've seen his parents estate. It embodied the words snobby and conceited; although, the mother isn’t that bad. She just loves playing hostess. His Dad is your typical ‘I have money bow down’ type. I don’t understand how Cas can be related to them. He’s so… giving and sweet. I’ve never heard or seen him be rude to anyone. Hell, he always says ‘thank you’ and ‘please’ to everyone” Dean said, still trying to wrap his brain around it. He was just grateful Castiel was who he was, this beautiful person with genuine goodness about him.

“So this round was Michael?” Benny clarified.

“Yeah” Dean replied. He didn’t bother bringing up the weird event with the flight being cancelled. He wanted to believe it was just some weird mishap or coincidence. For now, he would keep it between himself and Alfie.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amazing art by the wonderful @kamicom !!   
> Check out her page at http://kamicom.tumblr.com/

  
  
Michael’s cell sounded just as he was stepping out of his home to meet Anna for lunch. He fetched his phone from his purse as he held his front door open when he saw it was Dean calling. He hadn’t seen Dean in over a week because of their conflicting schedules.  
  
“Hello?” Michael answered happily, a smile caressed his salmon tinted lips.  
  
“Honey” Dean’s strained and gruff voice sounded horrible.  
  
“Dean? What’s wrong?” Michael frowned, his Alpha didn’t sound like himself.  
  
“I have the flu” Came the reply, sounding weak.  
  
“Oh no, I’m so sorry” Michael immediately felt concerned. He couldn’t remember the Alpha ever being sick before.  
  
There was a few minutes of awkward silence on the line which was unusual and it made Michael feel uneasy until Dean spoke again.  
  
“Um, can you come over and take care of me?” The Alpha almost sounded shy with his plea.  
  
“Oh! Sure. I’ll be right over” The Omega hadn’t expected the request but he couldn’t suppress his smile.  
  
Once they ended the call, Michael phoned Anna to cancel their lunch as he locked his door.  
  
**#**  
  
Michael’s mind was racing as the driver brought him closer to Dean’s building. His Alpha was sick and from the sound of Dean on the phone, he wasn’t well at all. The Omega was worried about his lover, however, he couldn’t fully suppress the overwhelming happiness he felt that Dean called him to come take care of him. He preened and boasted. Dean had called HIM, not Bitch Novak. Michael would make sure to play nurse for the Alpha all he wanted, make sure ‘Castiel’ didn’t cross Dean’s mind.  
  
The driver pulled over minutes later in front of Dean’s high rise building that housed his penthouse. The doorman came to the car and opened the back door for Michael to step out.  
  
He had only been to Dean’s home a handful of times since the Alpha preferred to come to his place.  
  
“Hello, Mr. Milton” The doorman greeted him. Michael nodded his hello and hurried inside.  
  
When the Omega reached his Alpha’s penthouse he found Dean, lying down on his sofa, an array of tissues surrounded him. While, cough drops, throat sprays, and decongestant pills occupied every available space on the coffee and end table.  
  
The Alpha looked horrible. His hair unruly, mated, was red faced and visibly sweaty. His nose was bright red and as Dean tried to breathe, he sounded stuffed up and congested.  
  
“Hey babe” Dean greeted, giving the Omega a happy yet tired smile despite looking like he had just been ran over.  
  
“Dean…” Michael couldn’t believe what he was looking at. He had no idea what to do and he felt a sudden need to stay far away. He did not want to get sick, not when in two days he would be in Paris.  
  
The Alpha reached for him but Michael hesitated. The Omega covered his mouth and nose before approaching the Alpha.  
  
“I don’t want to get sick Dean” Michael murmured gently as Dean rubbed his thumb over his hand he held. Michael felt a horrible twist as Dean looked so sad suddenly at his words. “I’ll call you a doctor, maybe see if we can get a nurse to come take care of you to have you back to feeling great in no time”  
  
Michael pulled away and took out his cell phone. As he started to make calls, Dean simply watched him. The Omega was dressed in snow white tight pants with matching high heels. His midnight blue top reached just passed his hips while his shoulders were exposed. Designer clothing Dean couldn’t even begin to try and guess the names of. The Omega was passing by the windows, completely lost in the conversation with whomever he was speaking with.  
  
Dean couldn’t help the disappointment he felt as he sneezed which gained a worried glance from Michael.  
  
“Dean a doctor and nurse will be here soon ok? Do you need anything before I go?” The Omega asked, still staying away from the Alpha.  
  
The Alpha swallowed hard. “Tissues and I'd really like soup” Dean responded, grabbing a discarded tissue to blow his nose.  
  
Michael went to search for soup to make for Dean in the kitchen just as Alfie walked into the room.  
  
“I cancelled all your meetings for the next few days till you get better Dean. Sam called and mentioned stopping by tomorrow.” Alfie informed him as he went through his iPad he kept all matters ‘D.Winchester’ on.  
  
“Oh, Alfie, good, could you go fetch Dean some tissues?” Michael asked as politely as possible when he walked back into the room. He had never like Alfie. The Beta could be snarky and tended to speak to Dean as an equal which irritated Michael. Dean was ALPHA. How dare a miserable nothing Beta be so casual. Alfie and Dean were close and Michael found himself jealous of that friendship. He briefly wondered in Alfie and Bitch Novak got along.  
  
“You’re his Omega, why can’t you go? Shouldn’t you be the one to take care of him?” Alfie countered, he never hid his disdain of the stuck up Omega.  
  
“You are his assistant!” Michael growled through clenched teeth.  
  
“Enough!” Dean backed, his voice filled with wheezing congestion.  
  
“I’ll go check on your soup Dean” Michael quickly made his way to the kitchen. Hearing his Alpha’s irritated growl which had added to his woodsy scent an annoyed tint, had made Michael coward a bit. He didn’t like it, wasn’t used to Dean being sick and upset.  
  
Michael stirred the chicken noodle soup on the stove top. The instructions had said he could make it on the stove or microwave, but he found microwavable foods to be disgusting. Stove top sounded much better and the instructions were simple. He dipped a spoon in the broth and sipped it. It wasn’t bad at all. Campbell’s chunky chicken noodle soup tasted better than he expected. He really hoped it would at least be somewhat soothing to his Alpha.  
  
The Omega did not like how worn out Dean looked. He hoped the doctor wouldn’t be long. Their office said at least thirty minutes. Michael looked through the cabinets and found a soup bowl. He filled it up, blowing on it gently as he carefully brought it to the living room and set it in front of Dean on the coffee table.  
  
Alfie rolled his eyes and disappeared down the hall while Michael took a seat at Dean’s feet. “Thank you babe” The Alpha appreciated the gesture and picked up the bowl and started to eat it slowly. He was clearly enjoying the warm liquid going down his sore throat.  
  
They sat in comfortable silence while Dean ate the soup, smiling gently at each other while Michael rubbed Dean’s calf absently. He needed to touch and comfort the Alpha; however, he couldn't risk getting sick, not with Paris two days away.  
  
The doorbell sounded and Alfie quickly reappeared and moved to go answer the door. A doctor and nurse followed the Beta back into the living room.  
  
“Oh good, thank you for being so quick!” Michael greeted them. He ushered them towards Dean before he looked over at Alfie who was just glaring at him and turned back to Dean.  
  
“Alpha I have to go and pack for my flight. They will take good care of you. I’ll call you to check in on you” Michael told him sweetly before turning on his heels. “I hope the soup helped” He added with a smile as he marched towards the door.  
  
Alfie watched the Omega leave and listened for the door close firmly behind him before he turned back to look at Dean. “Well, that went well” The Beta grumbled, then turned his attention to the doctor and nurse who were ‘setting up’ their equipment. “That won’t be necessary, thank you so much for coming. I will be contacting Alpha Winchester’s primary physician. He’s particular to some medications so there was really no point in disturbing you. You will be compensated for your wasted time of course” Alfie explained while practically pushing the duo out of the penthouse.  
  
Dean snorted. Alfie was a great assistant and a loyal one at that. Sadness filled him once more at the fact that Michael had been reluctant to take care of him. He hadn’t even gotten close for more than a minute and then all but fled. He had looked like a fish out of water and his scent had radiated nervousness.  
  
The Beta returned, clutching the iPad to his chest as usual. “So? Can I get rid of the damn rabbit now?”  
  
Dean pushed off the blanket and swung his legs over the side of the sofa. “No, I still need to do this with Cas.” Dean reminded him. Alfie nodded his understanding and handed Dean his allergy pill with a glass of water.  
  
“I guess I understand what you’re doing. I just didn’t realize you would be making yourself sick to test them” Alfie admitted quietly.  
  
Dean smirked. “Yeah well, neither are dense. If I say I’m sick, I better look and sound the part.”  
  
“Point taken” Alfie stated as he helped to pick up all of the Alpha’s ‘props’.  
  
Dean was allergic to rabbits. So when he thought about how he would go about testing his Omegas when it came to him being sick -which he rarely ever was- he needed to make sure he was. His allergies to the fluffy long eared creature made a mess of his sinuses, making him congested, nose dripping and his voice tight. He had also decided to drink a ton of hot tea to make him sweat and feel warm to the touch to fake a fever.  
  
Now Dean just had to wait until it was two days before Castiel was scheduled to leave to London.  
  
  


**#####**

 

Castiel laughed along with Bela as Gadreel continued to tell them his story about a snobby model that was known for her tantrums, walking face first into a sliding door during a recent shoot.

They were having coffee, comfortably sitting in Castiel’s living room and enjoying the view of the city.

“It was classic. Her whole face was then left on the glass” Gadreel continue as they all laughed. “All of the makeup had come off. She was so pissed and started yelling at the make up artist for not using a setting spray. Everyone was dying”

Castiel couldn’t breathe he was laughing so hard with tears in his eyes. Bela was laid over giggling up a storm leaning against Castiel while Gadreel sat on the other portion of the ‘L’ shape sofa.

The raven haired Omega’s cell phone suddenly lit up on the coffee table and as Castiel reached for it, he quickly saw it was his Alpha calling.

“Hello Dean” He said happily, smile firmly in place as both Bela and Gadreel turned silent.

Bela watched Gadreel’s uneasiness. The poor Beta had it bad for her besty and sadly for him, Castiel was completely enamored with Alpha Dean Winchester. Not that she could blame Castiel. Dean treated him like a beautiful golden flower and he really did make Castiel happy. That’s what was important to her, seeing her best friend, her brother really, be happy.

She felt bad for Gadreel. The big Beta’s grey eyes were always on Castiel, even when he tried to look away, it was only a matter of seconds before they were back on the blue eyed Omega.

“Hi Sweetheart” Dean croaked out.

“Dean? Whats wrong? Are you sick?” Castiel couldn’t remember the last time Dean was sick. In fact, he didn’t think he had ever seen the Alpha sick even once.

“I have the flu” Dean whined as if in pain.

“I’ll be right over ok?” Every instinct in the Omega urged him to go and take care of his Alpha, to sooth him and get him better.

“Are you sure?” The Alpha asked, coughing as he went, managing to sound a bit surprised at the offer.

“Of course, I’ll see you in a few minutes” The determination in Castiel’s voice made Dean smile into the phone.

“Ok, hurry” Dean added greedily.

Castiel hung up and turned to his guests. “I have to go, Alpha is sick” He informed them as he made his ways to his kitchen to start looking for things he would need.

“What are you looking for?” Gadreel asked as he and Bela stood from the sofa to leave.

“Dean has the flu so I’ll make him chicken noodle soup. I’ll just have to stop by the store to get two fresh chicken thighs” Castiel answered as he collected his things on the counter.

“You’re making it from scratch?” The Beta asked surprised. Castiel turned to look up at his friend and smiled at him.

“Of course, the store bought stuff has way too much sodium. It's not healthy” The cerulean blue eyed Omega replied.

“Cas’s sickies soup is amazing. When I was sick a few weeks back he made it for me and it was so good. I was better in no time” Bela mused as she passed Gadreel to go hug Castiel.

Castiel smiled at his best friend and hugged her back tightly. “Text me later” The hazelnut haired Omega told him.

“You know I will” Castiel answered and then turned to hug Gadreel lightly, staying mindful of Bela’s warnings.

“See you later” The Beta stated, keeping his steel grey eyes on Castiel a bit too long which Bela noticed.

“Bye” Castiel waved them off.

**#**

Castiel hurried to the store and purchased the remaining ingredients before finally reaching Dean’s penthouse. The doorman surprisingly remembered him, which made Castiel smile since he had only been to Dean’s place a total of about four times.

As soon as he walked into Dean’s home, he could hear him coughing. He found him bundled up on his sofa, cocooned in a dark forest green blanket. Discarded tissues were littered all around him. While, cough drops, throat sprays, and decongestant pills were all over the coffee and end table.

“Dean…” Castiel was a bit shocked. He had never seen his Alpha look so miserable. He was a stuffy red nose mess and he was very obviously sweating.

“Hey sweetheart” Dean greeted, his exhausted smile gripping the Omega’s heart strings. “What are all those bags for?”

Castiel put his shopping bags on the sofa chair and quickly made his way over to Dean. He felt Dean’s forehead and ushered him to lay down.

“I’m going to make you some chicken noodle soup. My grandmama’s recipe. I’ll make you some ginger and elderberry tea to help your fever” The Omega cooed as he helped Dean lay down and get comfortable. “Are you sure you want to be out here and not in your bed?”

The Alpha watched the sky blue eyed Omega fussing over him, eyes filled with concern and adoration. He clearly wasn’t worried about getting sick. Castiel had even brought things to make him chicken noodle soup from scratch. Dean couldn’t help but smile weakly.

“Not yet” The Alpha responded, wheezing slightly.

Castiel smiled gently as he caressed Dean’s face. “Ok, gonna go get your food started. Be right back with your tea”

Dean watched the pretty Omega grab the bags and head towards his kitchen. He let himself get comfortable in the sofa as he listened to Castiel humming to himself while puttering around the kitchen. Castiel had not hesitated in coming right over, he came right up to Dean and touched him. Made no moves to keep away.

It didn’t take long for the pretty Omega to come back into the room and give Dean his special tea. Castiel carefully sat on the edge on the sofa against Dean’s hip as he helped him sit up to take a drink.

“Thank you sweetheart” Dean mumbled, sipping the hot tea. The Omega reached over and started to pet him. Dean was practically purring as he relaxed back into the cushions.

“I’ll go make your soup. Try to sleep” Castiel whispered, gentle smile in place with fond yet worried cerulean blue eyes. The Alpha nodded as he leaned into the Omega’s caress before closing his eyes to rest.

**#**

Dean woke up sometime later to a dark room. The moon was up in the sky, shining down on the city while dark clouds loomed overhead. As he sat up, he found Castiel sleeping in the sofa chair across from him. He was curled into a ball will a blanket wrapped around him. Dean recognized the quilt from his bed. The Alpha smiled tiredly, letting his jade green eyes look over his Omega. Castiel had wanted to stay out here with him instead of sleeping alone in the bed. He found a bowl of homemade chicken noodle soup left on the coffee table for him with a spoon and napkin.

Dean eagerly took the bowl and practically inhaled the delicious soup. It was full of flavors, herbs and spices with large chunks of pulled chicken. It was the best soup Dean ever had.

He looked over at the Omega, adorably curled up and sound asleep. Dean didn’t want to wake him but couldn’t help just watching the beauty sleep. It was the first time they were spending the night together Dean realized. He snorted at himself. He clearly had not thought far ahead to think that either of his Omegas would opt to stay the night while he was sick. Dean settled back into the cushions and while keeping his gaze on Castiel’s sleeping form, dozed off himself.

**#**

When Dean next awoke, it was to the sound of someone speaking softly. Castiel’s voice drifted to him from just outside of the room, meaning he was most likely in the kitchen. Dean sat up, shielding his eyes from the bright sun outside and set his bare feet on the plush rug.

“...I know I’m sorry, my Alpha is sick. I know the label will be upset but its Alpha related and they can’t-” Dean could hear Castiel speaking quietly. “Yes I’ll be at the meeting on the 27th, it's two weeks away Balthazar, I’m sure Alpha will be fine by then” Castiel mussed.

Dean smirked and then it dawned on him. Castiel was canceling his flight to London. The Omega was dropping London’s Fashion Week to stay and take care of him… without Dean asking. He also realized then that he could actually breathe through his nose and he knew he didn’t have a fever.

“Alpha?” Dean looked up at see Castiel coming towards him with a beautiful smile on his face. The Omega sat right next to him and pet his hair before feeling his forehead. “You seem much better”

“Um, the chicken soup was delicious” Dean quickly complemented, trying to shift the conversation.

“I’m glad you liked it. Its an old family recipe.” Castiel reached over and picked up the hot tea he had recently left on the table before Dean woke. “Here is more tea, but before you drink it left me get your temperature” The Omega grabbed the thermometer and stuck it into Dean’s mouth. “I’ll be right back”

Dean watched Castiel leave the room and he quickly took the thermometer and shoved it into the tea to make sure it showed he had a fever.

Castiel made his way to the guest bathroom where he remembered the linens closet was to fetch a wash cloth. What he wasn’t expecting was to find a white fluffy rabbit in a cage, looking up at him as its nose went on sniffing. “Why…?” The chocolate haired Omega picked up the small cage. The confused model suddenly remembered something.

  


  
  


Just last year when they were driving to visit Dean’s parents, they had stopped at a pet store. Castiel had wanted to get Rusty a bone and as they went through the store, Castiel had stopped to looked at Rabbits. Dean had started sneezing… that was when the Alpha told him he was allergic of the little creature. It was the only thing that didn’t agree with his system.

Castiel’s brows furrowed as he looked at the Rabbit while making his way back into the living room only to once more be stomped and shocked.

“What are you doing?” Dean’s head shot up. Wide jade green eyes filled with panic as he saw Castiel standing in the doorway, looking at with with such a confused and hurt look on his beautiful face… and he was carrying the Rabbit.

“Sweetheart-” Dean put the tea on the table and took out the thermometer placing it on the table while Castiel put the Rabbit’s cage down on the floor. Dean stood and started toward the upset Omega.

Castiel stayed still as Dean reached for him. The Omega’s heart raced and hurt as he smelled the guilt tinting the Alpha’s pine and apple scent. “You’re not sick are you? What-” Castiel paused not wanting the say the next words out loud. His chest twisted painfully as he looked up at Dean, big cobalt blue eyes hurt and sad. “Were you testing me? Is this-”

“No! No Cas, I would never do that!” Dean rushed to calm the Omega. The Alpha pulled Castiel gently to sit with him on the sofa. “Sweetheart, I’m sorry. I’m acting really stupid” Dean sighed, feeling like a complete idiot. He couldn’t tell Castiel the truth even though he wanted to. The beauty looked so hurt and upset and this was exactly what he hadn’t wanted to happen. The Alpha caressed the Omega’s face, seeing those unshed tears swimming in those pools of blue made Dean feel like a complete asshole. “I just… I selfishly did not want you to go to London… I wanted to spend more time with you and like an idiot I thought if I was sick…” Dean let the half lie drag out.

“You knew I’d stay” Castiel finished for him. Dean studied him then. Castiel had said that with such certainty that there would have been no other outcome. “If you would have just told me you wanted me to stay, I would have Dean. You’re my Alpha. Did you really think I would say no?”

Michael had all but ran out. “I just… I guess I thought you would be upset about me keeping you from your career” Guilt still gripped the Alpha. He didn’t feel right lying to Castiel but he couldn’t admit he was in fact testing him to see what he would do. Sheepishly he wondered if it would matter if he told Castiel that he had passed. “Can you forgive me for being an ass? I’m sure I can find you a flight so you can still make it”

“No” Castiel said gently as he caressed Dean’s scruffed jaw. “I’m happy here” He admitted and Dean smiled like wolf before surging forward to kiss the Omega deeply. Castiel moaned into the kiss as Dean ravaged his mouth, mapping out every each with his tongue. The Alpha’s right hand slid into the Omega’s dark locks and took a firm yet gentle grip. He pulled lightly as his lips traveled down Castiel’s jaw and to his very sensitive neck.

“Alpha” Castiel whimpered as Dean’s mouth teased the spot right under his left ear. The Omega’s hands were lost in the Alpha’s hair, tugging and pulling. Dean’s left hand caressed Castiel’s thigh and moved to firmly grope his ass, bringing him closer to him, making him arch into Dean.

The Alpha suddenly picked up the Omega in his arms, making Castiel wrap his legs around Dean’s waist as he stood. Castiel kissed him desperately as he rolled his hips, making the Alpha growl into the kiss.

“Make me forgive you” Castiel taunted with a completely straight face. Pupils aroused and dilated, plush lips kiss bruised and wet from their mingled spit with his hair a mess from Dean’s grip.

Fuck the sight alone with the challenge in his voice made Dean’s cock twitch eagerly. He could almost cum from the sight alone. Almost.

Dean pulled the Omega’s face towards him and devoured his mouth as he made his way blindly towards his bedroom. He laid Castiel down, wasting no time, Dean yanked the Omega’s t-shirt and sweatpants off, barring him. “You're so fucking gorgeous” Dean growled, watching as Castiel bit his lower lips and place his right foot against the Alpha’s chest, keeping him at bay.

“You’re still not forgiven yet” Castiel reminded him. Dean smiled wolfishly as he gently took the Omega’s perfectly manicured pretty foot and kissed it. Slowly, the Alpha kissed his way up the model’s leg. Kissing his ankle, grazing his lips over his calf, gave open mouth kisses at the knee, licked and kissed up his thigh as he kneeled onto the bed and reached his lover’s small hard cock.

Just as Dean was about to take the Omega’s hardness into his mouth, Castiel placed his other foot on the Alpha’s shoulder and gave a slight push. “Nah ah ah” The Omega hummed, biting his bottom lip and giving Dean a sultry look. The Alpha sat back and just as gently and slowly, repeated exactly what he had done to Castiel’s other leg. His lips never left the Omega’s skin, giving Castiel goosebumps and chills that danced up and down his spine.

Castiel was melting into the bed as Dean’s open kisses reached his left hip where the Alpha was presently sucking hickeys into his skin. Dean’s large hands were kneading his thighs, the sensations making Castiel moan quietly as Dean’s mouth started up his stomach. The Omega’s skin tingled and his slick started to pool, the sweet scent potent in the room.

“Mmhm, how am I doing?” Dean asked as his tongue swirled around Castiel’s right nipple before sucking it into hardness, gaining a gasp from his lover.

“Keep going” Castiel moaned softly, his eyes closed and head thrown back as Dean reached his neck while his right hand reached Castiel’s left nipple.

The Alpha suddenly pulled away and before Castiel could react, Dean turned him over and was back over him. The Alpha’s lips were quickly back on him, this time he started from the Omega’s neck and started downwards, hands groping and kneading as he went ever so slowly. Castiel was gasping in pleasure as Dean licked his way down his spine, making the Omega arch his back as Dean dipped his tongue at the dimples right above his ass. The Alpha reached Castiel’s plump and perfect ass, spreading his cheeks and licked his way down to the slick pulsing hole.

“Oh!” Castiel moan loudly as Dean licked at his hole. His legs automatically opened wider to let the Alpha have better access to him. Dean hummed against his skin as he sucked at his rim and pushed his tongue into him. “Dean…” The delicious sounds slipping from the beauty’s mouth went straight to Dean’s cock.

Castiel’s hips started to gyrate against Dean’s face, wanting his tongue deeper. The Omega loved his talented tongue opening him up while sucking at his rim, drinking in his slick. Castiel was moaning and panting, working his hips.

Dean could do this for hours. Castiel tasted amazing like ambrosia drizzled in honey. He spread Castiel’s cheeks wider and plunged his tongue in deeper, humming as he went, knowing the vibrations would make Castiel cry out.

“D-Deannn…” The Alpha hummed into his hole and Castiel lifted his ass higher, completely overtaken by the incredible sensations going through him and not caring how desperate he looked. He grasp the bed sheet for leverage as Dean massaged his cheeks and swirled his tongue around his rim.

The Omega was completely wrecked, moaning and panting, riding Dean’s face. The Alpha was so hard it was painful. Dean slapped Castiel’s right cheek, making him yelp. He then stood and grabbed a condom from his nightstand drawer before he pulled Castiel back towards him, making him kneel at the end of the bed while Dean held him against his chest. Castiel turned his head to kiss his Alpha, filthy and slow.

Dean slid the condom on and pushed into Castiel. He held the Omega against his chest as Castiel made a high pitched cry as Dean filled him, bottoming out. “Fuck you feel so good” Dean growled against his neck as they started to move together. The Alpha stayed buried to the hilt as they grinded their hips together, both moaning and panting as Dean licked Castiel’s neck.

**#**

Alfie walked into the penthouse only to hear moaning coming from his boss’s bedroom. He smirked. “Well Castiel passed. I can get rid of that damn rabbit now” He mumbled to himself as he went right for the closet only to find the fluffy creature in the living room. Alfie made a face, taking care of pets was not in his job description. Keeping the cage at arms length while wrinkling his nose in disgust, the Beta quickly made his way out of the penthouse as the moans and cries coming from his employers bedroom grew much louder.

 

**#####Guys’ Night**

 

“Wow, ballsy. I’ll give you that” Sam admitted, eyebrows up in surprise.

Dean had just told them that with Alfie’s help and having both of his Omega’s work schedules, he had planned out his getting ‘sick’ right before they had to leave for week long events overseas. When he informed them he used a Rabbit and the allergies it gave him to play his part, the Alphas were impressed.

“I gotta say, that’s actually genius. No better way to fake being sick by making yourself sick” Luc laughed, taking a long sip of his beer.

“Yeah but I feel like an asshole. Especially with Cas finding out and then having to lie AGAIN” Dean glumly stated.

“That’s true, lying to them is never easy or favorable. Tread lightly with Castiel then, or you may lose him altogether if he finds out you really are testing him” Benny added, taking a sip of his bourbon.

“True, Michael wouldn’t be happy about being tested either I’m sure, but it doesn’t sound like he’s figured it out yet” Sam pointed out.

“So far so good” Dean admitted.

“Alright, well this round goes to Castiel” Luc stated.

The Alphas nodded, clanked their drinks in cheer, drank and slammed the drinks on the table.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amazing art by the wonderful @kamicom !!   
> Check out her page at http://kamicom.tumblr.com/

  
  
Castiel watched on as the people from the ASPCA took great care of the three puppies, two adult dogs, the four kittens and the two adult cats. They were all well taken care of now after each being rescued from things that made the Omega’s heart squeeze painfully. He donated his yearly earnings from his Chanel modeling gig to a multitude of charities such as; the ASPCA, WWF, ARWS, and many more. Castiel loved animals and did everything he could to help.  
  
Now with his contract with Elie Saab signed, he would be able to donate his earnings from Dior and Clinique as well and divide them between the pup charities as well such as; Big Brothers Big Sisters of America, Tobacco-Free Pups, CASA, Pup's Defense Fund (PDF), ICAF, CIS, Make-a-Wish Foundation, National Center for Missing and Exploited Pups (NCMEP), and St.Jude Pup's Research Hospital. So many little pups that needed help and he couldn’t just sit by and do nothing when he had plenty of funds to help.  
  
Castiel was well known for holding charity events to shed light on many foundations, organization, and centers to bring forward what he felt was important for the media to focus on and twist the arms of the wealthy and famous which clearly had more money than they needed so they could donate, put their money to good use. Many did because they cared, while others did because they could use it as a tax right off or because it simply made them look good. Whatever the reason, Castiel wanted people to be involved, if they didn’t want to participate themselves, their funds would help others that would participate. Castiel had gotten his own parents involved in quite a few charities, enticing them in with exemplifying how good it would make them look to the social media and to their socialite circles; set an example of exemplary of the highest in society.  
  
Even Dean was donating vasts amounts to the charities Castiel would work with. Within a month of them dating, Dean had started to donate. He told Castiel he hadn’t realized all the suffering going on and had admittedly felt ashamed for his lack of a reality check. He was always so focus on Winchester Corp and GM Motors he hadn’t looked beyond it.  
  
The director for the commercial was instructing the animal handlers how he wanted things to go while Castiel waited to be called onto set. This would be his third commercial for the ASPCA he would do; free and on his own time. He didn’t see a point in charging when he would just donate it right back. Balthazar stood off to the side and on the phone, business as usual.  
  
“Omega Novak, are you ready?” One of the PAs asked as the short Beta went through his list.  
  
“Yes” Castiel smiled. He had already gone through make up and had refused to change his own clothes. When the PA assisting him had said ‘in case the animals ruin them’, Castiel had known right away the ash blonde Beta female had no idea who he was. He had simply smiled at her.  
  
Dressed in his favorite faded jeans and ‘We all deserved to be loved’ powder blue t-shirt, the Omega walked over to the director. He asked him if he could sit on the floor in the middle of all the animals, which Castiel eagerly, yet professionally agreed to.  
  
Almost as soon as the director said ‘action!’, the animal handlers cautiously stepped away from the animals, fearing they would just take off, however instead, they all went directly to Castiel. The Omega smiled and giggled as the kittens and puppies crawled all over him. They were quickly in his arms, sniffing and licking him; while the two adult dogs licked his face, makeup be damned. They curled up against him while the two adult cats laid wrapped up around each other between his legs. The kittens and puppies were active and eager to explore him. Swept up in his arms and one particular tiny kitten had perched himself on his left shoulder making Castiel’s heart squeeze. He was honored to have their love, trust, and affections.  
  


  
  
Everyone watched in awed with amused gazes while the director took advantage of the beautiful picture Castiel and the animals made. He had the cameras zero in on the Omega’s face. Castiel dutifully said his lines while nuzzling an orange kitten and German shepherd puppy in his hands.  
  
The commercial ended far too quickly for Castiel’s taste.  
  
 **#**  
  
Castiel was enjoying his salad of mixed baby greens, mandarin oranges, and almonds topped off with a sweet and tangy poppy seed dressing. He was going over his schedule for September with Balthazar who was sitting across from him, devouring his grilled turkey, Brie and pear panini.  
  
“Alright, well, with the fall/winter fashion shows for Dior at the end of the month, you have time to put together the Pups In Distress charity event. I’m sure I could get Tessa to work her magic” Balthazar stated before taking another bit of his sandwich as he watched Castiel go over the calendar.  
  
Tessa McKeon was a beautiful raven haired Omega. Castiel loved hiring her for charity events since the woman was one hell of an event planner. Tessa knew how to stretch any budget and make an event look amazing. She also had a talent to get the right people to attend. She was a long time friend of Balthazar’s but Castiel suspected they were much more. Only, Balthazar turned bashful when Castiel would pry, which to him, said everything. Balthazar Roche wasn’t ‘bashful’ about anything, especially romances.  
  
Castiel smirked. “How is Tessa?” He asked innocently.  
  
“She’s wonderful-” Balthazar stopped himself as he was about to gush. He glared at Castiel who was now looking up at him amused. “How naughty of you Cassie, prying in my love life”  
  
“HA! You admit it then!” Castiel was giggling in triumph.  
  
Balthazar rolled his eyes and sighed. “Fine yes. Can we move on now?”  
  
The chocolate haired Omega sobered as his eyebrows rose. “You're serious about her. Balthazar, I’m so happy for you. I don’t understand why you are hiding this”  
  
“I’m only a Beta Cassie. She’s a stunning and incredible Omega. You have no idea how humiliating it is to have condescending Alphas interrupting us during our dates, asking her to court like I am not even in the room, much less with her” The Beta mumbled, looking… sad and almost dejected. Castiel had never seen his friend this way. It was quite sobering.  
  
The idea that some Alphas were so rude and callus was unnerving. He couldn’t imagine Dean being like that. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize it was like that”  
  
“I know, and Tessa has made it clear she wants to be with me it's just, well you know.” The Beta made a wave of his hand while taking a sip of his mimosa. He didn’t need to say it, Castiel knew exactly what he meant.  
  
Castiel had said ‘no’ to every Alpha until Dean. As soon as he had set his eyes on Dean and the Alpha’s scent hit him, his wolf had surged to life. He wanted to belong to him. An Omega couldn’t say ‘no’ to an Alpha his wolf strongly yearned for. This is what Balthazar was afraid of, since Betas were neutral. They had no wolf tendencies.  
  
Castiel had never even thought about what Beta’s went through. It hadn’t even crossed his mind nor did he pay any attention to it; not until now. He wanted to see Balthazar happy. Now so many things made since. They had known each other for a very long time and at first, Castiel had thought and accepted Balthazar’s many flings; the rotating door of failed relationships as the Beta liked his philandering lifestyle. He didn’t want to change it with a mate. The Omega felt like a horrible friend for having thought of Balthazar that way all this time.  
  
“I don’t think any Alpha can offer her anything better than what you do already and she knows it.” Castiel stated, fully believing his words as he took the Beta’s hand to offer comfort.  
  
Balthazar huffed a laugh. “You’re a sap Cassie. A sweet one, but a sap nonetheless” Castiel stuck out his tongue at him, making the Beta laugh at his childish behavior.  
  
“Alright, now, here we will be meeting with Saab. He wants to go over your debut in January” The Beta informed him, effectively returning the conversation to their ‘business’ lunch’s intended purpose.  
  
  


**#####**

 

The next two weeks made Dean irritable. He had been called to Chicago where an major incident in the manufacturing sector which ended up with hurt employees. Yes, he had managers and staff to oversee these things but Dean - as well as Sam - made sure to be personally invested and fully informed when it came to incidents involving employees. They invested in great insurance benefits and coverage for their corporation and the many workers that made it run in the first place. The brothers were well aware that other companies did not have their CEO and Chairman directly involved with accidents and workers compensation issues; however, the Winchesters did. Knowing the ins and outs of every inch of running their empire smoothly meant they were to be involved. This ensured they were able to protect the business as well as their employees. Lawsuits, big or small were not something they liked to waste their time and resources on.

Dean was there by himself this time. Sam had other pressing matters at their branch in New York, so it left Dean to go to Chicago on his own. He owed Sam anyway. The younger Winchester had taken a few trips to Chicago on his own for their company so Dean could spend time with his Omegas. Damn crazy schedules.

So here was the Alpha, thinking and missing his two Omegas while the head of his HR department, went over the incident. It looked like proper maintenance of the assembly machinery hadn’t been done. A particular employee who was scheduled to do so, had skipped out. Dean wasn’t fully listening. He had people in place to handle the investigation and fire the careless employee if need be. What he did tune into; however, was the amount of time it would take for the two employees that had been unfortunately severely hurt to recuperate. Insurance companies only paid for a certain amount of time for recoveries as long as the employees paychecks came in the so they could continue deducting the monthly payments. The apparent needed surgeries were covered.

At the end of the meeting, the careless and apparently lazy employee was fired, since his actions directly led to the two others being hurt. His negligence could have ended in death, if other employees hadn’t been around to jump into action as soon as the machinery malfunctioned. The recovery time for the two workers was unknown, but Dean refused to fire the employees in favor of saving money. This hadn’t been their faults. He ordered for their regulated pays to continue while the two men were healing so they wouldn’t have to worry about being unable to provide for their families.

Dean smiled to himself as he left the meeting. He couldn’t help but think of Castiel in the way he had handled things. Helping others, taking care of others less fortunate because he simply could. It made him feel good inside.

Daisy blond short hair suddenly caught his attention, immediately making him think of Michael. However when the blond Omega turned, it was definitely not Dean’s Omega. The Alpha got onto the elevator as his thoughts ran around in his head.

Alfie had been adamant and insistent that the cancelled flight when Dean had gone to meet Michael’s parents didn’t sit well with him. Dean understood his uneasiness, but he didn’t like where his train of thoughts always lead him to. As far as Dean knew, only three peoples had known about his flight and their times, Alfie, Michael, and himself. Yet Alfie had told him the airline, after profusely apologizing, had informed him it had been a woman that had called and cancelled the flight. Dean wanted to let it go. It was just some coincidence, but what nipped at him was when he had gone to get Michael and informed him that the flight was cancelled, the pretty Omega hadn’t even been packed and ready to leave. Michael was big on time management. He prided himself on never being late and doing things in a timely manner especially when traveling. So Michael being unfazed and clearly unprepared to leave when they had been meant to, really bothered Dean.

Part of him refused to even think Michael would have been involved. Another part of him felt he couldn’t fully be upset with the Omega if he had indeed been involved. It just meant he was trying to spend more time with Dean.

The Alpha sighed and slid his right hand over his face in tired frustration. The elevator doors ‘dinged’ and Dean found himself exiting onto the lobby floor as he spotted by Alfie. He decided to put the flight incident out of his mind. He didn't see a point in dwelling when nothing had happened, since they were able to get on the next flight out.

Alfie greeted him, automatically going over his schedule for the day. Dean barely listened as he decided to put any negative thoughts about his Omegas out of his head.

 

**#####**

 

After a brief meeting with Bartholomew about the fall/winter shows coming up for Prada, Michael had met up with Anna for lunch. He was surprised to find Gadreel there waiting for him.

Pleasantries went back and forth. Michael gushed about the upcoming shows he was looking forward to, especially the new clothes. Anna announced she would be starring in a new commercial for Dolce & Gabbana sunglasses. The fire engine red head enthusiastically spoke about how the commercial had gone on and had admitted to feeling slightly overwhelmed and nervous. Photoshoots and catwalks were one thing, but a commercial? It felt much bigger. She couldn’t wait to see herself on TV.

Gadreel joined into the buzz of sharing their latest happenings and future scheduled endeavors he was looking forward to.

Anna watched Michael hesitate before taking a sip of his mimosa. She hated seeing him so worried and insecure; however if Gadreel could help her best friend keep the Alpha he loved, well she was all for it.

This was only the third time Michael was around Gadreel and he wanted to understand what was in it for him. His own side was blandly obvious, he wanted Dean to pick him. He didn’t want to be without him. Dean belonged with him. Having learned that his other Omega was Castiel had been a hard blow and now more than ever, he felt almost desperate in needing to convince Dean to chose him. Bitch Novak would be just fine without Dean, beside, Michael was quite sure their ‘relationship’ couldn’t be as hot as his was with Dean.

“Gadreel? You know my reason for this… friendship of ours” Michael chose his words carefully. “I’d like to know yours”

The Beta actually blushed which caught Michael completely off guard. “Castiel is a beautiful person. He’s sweet and thoughtful. He goes out of his way to help others. I’ve just… I’ve been in love with him from the first day we met. The second I laid eyes on him, I was captivated. His smile, the way he laughs, his eyes... I was lucky that we ended up working in the same circles and saw each other at many shoots and shows. I was the one that took that famous picture of him for Dior in the gold dress”

Michael new the photo he spoke of. Novak’s face had been all over the world because of that picture. Critics raved and fawned over the plunging neckline dress that had made Michael jealous with envy which had only fueled to add to his hatred of the dark haired Omega. The picture was still heavily circulated and it was three years old.

“Alright so, you clearly have strong affections for Bit-” Michael cleared his throat. He didn’t want to upset Gadreel by voicing his choice of nickname for the dark haired Omega. “Novak. So by helping me figure out Dean’s play between Castiel and myself and making sure I am the one he chooses, what exactly are you after in this?”

“Castiel of course. I want to mate him” The tall Beta stated. His tone was filled with confidence and pensive excitement at the thought.

Michael leaned his chin on his clasped hands, supported by his elbows resting on the table. He smiled brightly at Gadreel. With his help, there were many options Michael could work with. The easiest and most obvious idea was getting Dean to think there was someone else occupying Bitch Novak’s time. Technically, there was, Gadreel was so gone for Castiel it was both sad and sweet. The only problem with that was Gadreel had mentioned he spent time with Castiel and some other Omega named Bela. The Beta had said Dean was aware of their friendship. Michael absently rubbed his lips gently over his index finger. Dean may know about it but it didn’t mean he was fond of it. However, Dean wasn’t a jealous Alpha, he was too confident. For now he would side a this idea.

The daisy blond looked over at Gadreel who was chatting quietly with Anna. The Beta had mentioned he did know many things concerning Bitch Novak’s schedule and happenings in his life. He was privy to such details as a friend, which Michael knew would benefit him. Gadreel had proven his knowledge by telling him and Anna about Dean meeting Castiel’s parents, which had sent a stone to rest at the pit of his stomach. The tall Beta had further proved his value by also informing them that Elie Saab had requested a private meeting with Castiel before the go see. Michael had visibly paled at the notion. Anna had gripped his hand tightly to ground him and keep him from losing it. Elie Saab had already chosen Bitch Novak and had obviously proceeded with the go see as a mere courtesy.

Michael had to be careful, he couldn’t just suddenly know things about his Alpha’s other Omega. He couldn’t talk to Dean about him, not even a whisper. He had to reign in his temper and keep himself in check.

“I have Castiel’s schedule. He has recently added a few things and I know he has a major charity event he is planning.” Gadreel’s voice interrupted Michael's thoughts. When what the Beta just said finally sank in, he smiled.

“You have his schedule? How?” The daffodil blond Omega asked as Anna smirked into her mimosa.

“Castiel’s manager likes to add me to events and shoots. Since the Dior photo, it's helped my carrier greatly and Balthazar likes to hire me for charities and events Castiel likes to hold. I also work a lot with Tessa McKeon” Gadreel informed them.

“The event organizer? She’s amazing!” Anna exclaimed, clearly a fan of the woman. “Celebrities go to for their weddings. I didn’t realize she did charities.” Gadreel nodded his agreement. Michael didn’t know who she was but she was obviously quite sought after.

Gadreel started to go over Castiel’s schedule. Michael tried to stop himself from getting upset at just how _busy_ the Omega was. Between the three labels he currently represented, handful of introductory events for Saab he had to attend as the up and coming face of the line, and the various charities and foundations the Bitch liked to frequent, well, Michael couldn’t stop smiling as he realized what this meant.

Having this in his hands ensured him he could manipulate his schedule so he would get the most of the time Dean spent with Castiel, if not all of it. All he had to do now was contact Dean, ever so innocently while Bitch Novak was clearly unavailable and get the Alpha to come to him. Simple enough.

 

**#####**

 

The first week made Michael unable to stop smiling. The second week had seemed almost as if it was normal to spend every night with Dean. Having Dean completely to himself without much effort made him giddy. Usually when he would call he would get either “Sure Babe” or “I have another engagement, next time babe” from Dean; however, these last two weeks have only been the former. The Alpha still wouldn’t sleep over but Michael wouldn’t push the subject.

Dean had taken him out to dinner, clubs and even an award show for corporations with Sam and Jess. The Winchesters had walked away with a few awards. They had spent the night dancing and laughing.

However, Michael wasn’t an idiot. A few times Dean had excused himself to either make or take a phone call. The dandelion blond had no doubts who the Alpha was speaking with. Granted it had only happen four times while in his presence but it still irked him.

Just to be testy, Michael had decided to try and get Dean to take him to the Pup in Distress banquet. He knew full well that Bitch Novak was one of the main coordinators for the event. However as predicted, Dean smoothly opted to decline, saying he rather they go have a romantic dinner. Clearly the Alpha made sure to keep his two Omegas as far away from each other as possible. Michael wasn't sure if he was elated or irritated by the gesture.

He tried to keep his mind from thinking about the dark haired Omega. Even while Dean pounded him into the mattress till he forgot his own name, that damn Bitch was there in the back of his mind. He couldn’t stop wondering if Dean was thinking about him. Michael was just making himself worry instead of taking advantage of what was in front of him. He made sure to stop thinking about Castiel Novak from then on. Dean was there with him and that’s what he wanted.

Dean had been spending a lot of time with him at his place. One time to many however Dean almost found his makeshift calendar of Bitch Novak’s schedule on his writing desk. The Alpha had been on the phone with work when he needed a piece of paper and pen. When Michael saw him grab the note pad that laid right over the calendar he had stopped breathing. Thankfully, Dean had been too into his conversation to notice it. Michael had quickly removed it from the desk as Dean started to pace again while talking to his colleague.

He hated how fast two weeks went by. Not that Bitch Novak’s schedule wouldn't change much but it did open up enough room for Dean to see him which made a ball of ice drop to the pit of his stomach.

He and Dean were presently wrapped around each other in Michael’s bedroom after some toe curling sex. The TV on the wall was on to nothing in particular as the Omega absently started nipping at the Alpha’s jaw. He then rested his head on Dean’s shoulder and looked at the TV as Dean flicked through the channels. He stopped on a news station and left the remote on the nightstand before he turned to kiss Michael softly.

“I wish you had more free time from work more often.” Michael murmured. This had been Dean’s answer when Michael commented on him seeing him almost every day. Michael had to hand it to Dean, the Alpha was a good liar.

“Hmm” Dean simply hummed against his neck.

“I’ll be right back” Michael slid out of bed and tiptoed into his bathroom. It only took a moment for him to take care of himself and promptly returned to the bedroom only to find the Alpha already half dressed and watching the news.

When Michael looked at the screen, he had to bite down on the growl that wanted to leave him. Bitch Novak was in the news. It was showing something about the Pups in Distress banquet being a massive success and bringing in almost three millions dollars to the cause. Michael looked back over at Dean who was smiling. It wasn’t just a ‘happy’ smile but a ‘proud of’ smile. Michael wanted to throw up.

“Are you leaving already?” The pineapple blond Omega made his way over to the Alpha, still in his thigh high black stockings only partly covered by his sheer black silk robe.

Dean wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed him deeply. “Yeah, I have to go. Gotta be up early in the morning”

Michael nodded, looking like the picture of complete innocence as Dean returned to kissing his neck. Michael watched the TV over the Alpha’s shoulder. As if mocking him, Bitch Novak’s damn Clinique commercial came on right after. Michael wanted to break the fucking treacherous TV.

“There’s a daytime charity event I want to take you to in a few days. I hope you’ll like it. I’ll have to check the day and time.” Dean voiced against his ear as he continued to pepper kisses while buttoning up his dress shirt.

“A day time charity?” The Omega questioned as the Alpha took a step away from him to fetch his shoes.

“Yup, its a Pup Awareness function. Local school. We can do a lot of good” Dean said smiling.

Michael wasn’t sure where this was coming from but he wasn’t about to question it, at least not yet and not directly with Dean.

The honey blond smiled as he nodded before Dean kissed him one last time before leaving him.

 

**#####Guys Night**

 

“Well that must be driving you crazy” Sam teased, taking a swing of his beer as the waitress brought the four Alphas whiskey shots.

“It's not funny. I try hard to keep this even.” Dean grumbled, stuffing a few fries into his mouth. He was sulking and feeling guilty. He did his best to keep even the amount of time and attention he gave both of his Omegas. However, when one was extremely busy and one wasn’t, he couldn’t very well say no to spending time with the one that was readily available. Yet, it did nothing to take his guilt away. He felt it wasn’t fair to the other Omega that couldn’t help his overflowing schedule.

Fluctuating schedules was the norm for the three of them; but, Dean still felt a longing for his Omegas when he didn’t see them for a period of time.

“Did you not enjoy your extra time with Michael?” Luc questioned, looking at him confused with his brow furrow.

“Oh no, I did! It was actually really nice. I didn’t realize how much of a cuddler he was.” Dean replied with a smirk thinking of the daisy blond, practically purring against him as they cuddled up on the sofa or the bed to watch movies. It had felt normal and comforting. They had watched a football game at one point and got incredibly competitive with relentless teasing that had ended with amazing sex on the sofa. There was something to be sad about angry sex.

“But you feel guilty” Benny added, taking a sip of his beer.

“Yeah,” The guilt of spending almost every day for two weeks with Michael hadn’t actually hit him until they parted two days ago. He hadn’t realized how much he had missed Castiel until the dark haired Omega graced Michael’s TV screen. The longing had actually amplified when he had gotten home and he had sat on his sofa unable to think of anything else besides Castiel.

Over the two weeks, Dean had only been able to speak with the chocolate haired Omega about four times. Each time had been short and sweet. Castiel too busy for a lengthy call while Dean himself had been with Michael. He usually made a point to never call or text while with his Omegas especially with the other Omega; however, he had found himself unable to not hear a ‘Hello Dean’ from Castiel for too long. But then his guilt would hit him back for being that rude to Michael; even if the Omega didn’t seem to notice. His time with Michael however, had been amazing. Just genuinely spending time with the Omega, seeing his smile, getting his kisses and his incredible scent of Mango and Strawberries every day had been heaven.

Dean let out a long sigh.

“Alright well, here’s a question. If it had been reversed, Castiel free and Michael busy, do you think you would be just as upset? Sorry not upset, because you did love the time you had with Michael, but feel as guilty? I guess that is a better way of putting it.” Sam voiced, watching his brother’s reaction.

“True, do you think you would feel this bad about not keeping it even?” Benny included, gesturing at Dean with his empty beer bottle.

“Yeah of course! I guess I’m so used to seeing them both all the time that not seeing one feels ‘off’?” Dean pondered.

Luc smirked into his drink. He didn’t want to voice his thoughts just yet. “So what’s the next test?” He asked instead.

Dean sat back in the comfortable chair and smiled. “Pup test”

All three Alphas’ eyes went wide as they stared at him. Dean huffed a laugh.

“This should be interesting. I wish I was a fly on the wall” Luc laughed, grabbing a few fries from Dean’s unfinished dinner plate. The others laughed while Dean picked up his whiskey shot and downed it.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amazing art by the wonderful @kamicom !!   
> Check out her page at http://kamicom.tumblr.com/

  
  
To say that today’s ‘date’ was a complete nightmare would be an understatement. When Dean had mentioned a daytime function for pups, Michael hadn’t expected to be actually surrounded by pups. The Alpha had gone on to mention that when Michael had wanted to go the ‘Pup’s in Distress’ charity which Dean had declined to, he had apparently felt guilty and decided to bring Michael to this important charity event Dean took part in.  
  
Reluctantly, Michael plastered a smile on his face and cursed himself for wearing a pale yellow with tiny mint green printed bows Prada summer dress. His high heeled sandals clacked loudly on the wood floors of the portable dance floor that was being used as a catering area for the guests.  
  
Michael looked over the playground and the recently newly painted elementary school building. It was small and obviously been built around the 1950s. Most of the playground were dunes of sands with patches of grass spread out. Pups ran around everywhere, laughing and giggling. About a dozen of the little dirty pups were crawling all over the old wooden play set with its pickle green slide and two chained swings. Two large sandboxes on opposite side of the set had many pups building sand castles and playing with toy service trucks.  
  
The daffodils blond Omega wrinkled his nose in bewilderment as he watched a pup eating sand. He checked his watched and sighed. Dean had brought him here an hour ago and he was ready to go. The Alpha said he was investing in the little school to help the staff cater to the community's many local pups whose parents couldn’t afford transportation or means of sending their pups to the bigger and more recently established schools. Michael couldn’t understand why Dean couldn’t just write up a check and leave. Sadly, the Alpha had asked to see the school’s grounds. So here stood Michael, trying not to touch anything or be touched by filthy lil pups that for whatever reasons seem to have to run around him.  
  
He stood stiffly with his fake smile and wanted to be anywhere but there. He felt uncomfortable and completely out of his element. It's not that Michael hated pups per say, he just didn’t know what to do with them. Finally he spotted Dean walking back towards him with the Principal, a bubbly sunflower blonde Beta named Donna Hanscum, talking in earnest. His Alpha was dressed casually in form fitting jeans and a plain black t-shirt. He looked strong and kind all at once with the sun shining down on his dark blond hair, moss green eyes twinkling as he smiled and laughed. He was so handsome it always took Michael by awe.  
  
It took the Omega a moment to realize the Alpha was motioning him over towards a table that sat about seven pups with a teacher. They were doing something with dried pasta, glue and colored paper. The table was a mess and had mass amounts of glitter all over the place. Crayons and markers were in most of the pups’ sticky little hands as they doodled over their individual papers. Michael watched Dean take a seat next to a little dark hair girl with pigtails. The little girl smiled up at the Alpha and proceeded to show him what was required of him to make a tasteful art project.  
  
When Dean gave him a pointed look, Michael sighed and sat at the very edge of the table, trying to keep away from the art supplies. The Alpha arched a brow at him with Michael responded by giving him a sheepish smile before he returned his attention back to the little girl. Dean was hands on, helping the pup with the glue and the uncooked macaroni to stick to her page.  
  
The daisy blond Omega sat taking in the sun, glad for the cover of his designer sunglasses so his glares wouldn’t be noticed by his Alpha. He really did not want to be here. He didn’t know what to do with the pups. Michael didn't understand how being around pups came so easily for Dean. This whole event made him feel self conscious and awkward. He had never felt a need to have one, nor had he ever cared to babysit any. They were always dirty, carried diseases, and required way too much attention for his liking. They also had no qualms about personal space nor personal property.  
  
Dean looked up at him pointedly then glance at the pup that sat next to Michael. The Omega turned and sure enough, the little pup with thick black glasses was looking up at him with wondrous gaze. Michael looked at the little one’s art work, he was drawing some kind of scribbled flower with markers. He could feel the Alpha’s emerald eyes still on him. Michael tried his best to smile at the pup and then received a toothy grin in return with an offered marker. Michael hesitantly took it, murmuring a ‘thank you’ to the pup. He proceeded to start coloring in the none asymmetrical doodles the pup pointed at on the page. Soon enough the little pup with his coke bottle glasses decided he didn’t like his art project and pushed it aside to start a new one.  
  
He was happy that Dean wanted to do good and donate to school to help pups, but Michael didn’t see the need to do anything else beyond handing over a check. He looked up at the table filled with happy chatter only to turn back towards the playground and jolt. The little curly carrot haired pup that had been eating sand in the sandbox stood in front of him. Big mint green eyes watching Michael intently as the pup chewed on his own fist, covered in drool and sand. The sight nauseated the Omega only for him to flinch backwards with a small yelp as the pup decided to put both of his muddy and slimy hands on Michael’s lap, on his Prada dress and fisted the material.  
  
“Pretty” The pup cooed with a big toothy smile while one dirty hand reached towards Michael’s face.  
  
“Ricky!” The Beta Principal rushed over and scoop the pup up into her arms as Michael stood trying to keep his temper at bay. To add salt to the wound, the pup that had been sitting next to Michael suddenly turned to see the commotion, coke bottle glasses firmly in place, magnified hazel brown eyes blinking up at Michael and thought it a good idea to doodle smiley faces on the Omega’s dress.  
  
“No!” Michael shrieked, pulling his dress closer to him and stepped away, making the little pup shrink back with the dark green marker in his hand, looking on the verge of tears.  
  
“I’m sorry about that” The Principal apologized, not actually looking at Michael while cleaning up ‘Ricky’ as best as she could from the sand.  
  
“It's fine.” Michael offered curtly “I’ll be waiting in the car.” The Omega announced to Dean as he tried to keep himself from fully freaking out. They were just pups, no ill will was intended, Michael kept telling himself like a mantra. His dress was ruined. He took a deep breath, it was just a dress, a very expensive dress but just a dress. Breathe.  
  
  


**#####**

 

As soon as Castiel had opened the door to his place, Dean had blinded him with an affectionate bright smile and gave him a bouquet of his favorite flowers. After placing the flowers in a vase, Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck before having his lips sealed by the Alpha’s own. Both had clearly missed each other and the dark haired Omega had been unable to stop himself from giggling at the Alpha’s peppering kisses all over his neck.

Castiel had admitted to Dean he had missed him. The Alpha had growled at him, lifted his lover, making Castiel wrap his legs around his waist and devoured his mouth as the Omega pulled and gripped at Dean’s hair. After several minutes of their heated matched of longing, Dean had gently lowered the Omega down from against the wall, nipping this jaw and neck as Castiel happily basked in his Alpha’s happy and content scent surrounding him.

Dean had told him to dress casually, that they would mostly be outside and it involved pups. Castiel had beamed at the mention of pups and had to coax the Alpha into telling him where he was taking him. So, Castiel had opt for his favorite pair of jean shorts that reached his mid thighs with a cotton lavender polo shirt and his white tennis shoes.

The Alpha looked handsome and comfortable in a light grey henley with light blue jeans that hugged his ass in all the right ways, making Castiel bite his lower lip. Dean had enlighten Castiel on why he wanted to bring the Omega to the Shelter. He had admitted once or twice how Castiel had opened his eyes to helping others, especially ones that did not have to funds or means for a better life. Dean proudly informed him that he had been looking into a way to be able to help pups. There were many local schools, orphanages, and shelters that had alarmingly low funding. They were barely able to provide basic necessities, but they needed help to be able to afford a good staff with on the premises medical office.

Castiel listened eagerly with his heart swelling as Dean drove them to the Shelter as the Alpha continued telling him about the place. It was really the first time Dean showed any interests in pups. Castiel couldn’t help feeling giddy and imagine their own lil one with Dean’s emerald green eyes running around. The Omega quickly tried to push those thoughts away; instead, he wanted to hear what Dean was saying and not let himself hope for uncertain things that would only make it more painful if he wasn’t chosen.

Dean mentioned that he had invested quite a large sum recently for the Shelter to go through a thorough renovation that was gravely needed. The money also went to hire qualified staff that cared for the pups, a small fully equipped on site nurse’s office, clothes, new beds and furniture for the pups, including learning laptops for the older ones. The Alpha smiled when he added that he also had a small playground with kiddie pools placed on the property. He was taking Castiel there to show him the place and see if he would have any ideas or ways that Dean could do more to help.

Castiel slid over on the Impala’s front seat and kissed Dean’s cheek adoringly. “You’re a good man, Alpha” He voiced, giving him a bright smile and cuddled against him. Dean wrapped his right arm over his shoulders, keeping the Omega against him until they arrived at the Shelter.

The building was in an older neighborhood that was slowly starting to also be renovated. It was quiet and quaint, the type of area you could raise a family with lower income homes.

“What made you pick this particular Shelter?” Castiel asked as they stepped out of the car and started towards the building hand in hand.

“Alfie actually. When I was looking for places to invest and donate to help organizations that needed it, of course he was mainly the one to do the searches, but I remembered he was raised in one. Mind you, it's been years since I hired him and I couldn’t tell you anything that was on his resume at the time, but for whatever reason, I remembered that. So, he looked the old place up. He said they had been good to him, even though no one ever adopted him, the staff at the time had taken good care of him and one older staff member had paid out of her own pocket for him to go to school. She died maybe a week after he graduated high school. He carries the picture of them hugging at his graduation with him everywhere.” Dean told him solemnly. “So, when he found the place and we saw how badly it was doing, that was it, this was the place. If somehow we can give a few more pups a good home, even without parents, and get a few ‘Alfies’ out of the deal and maybe some more caring old ladies, why not?”

Castiel smiled and pulled Dean’s face down for a loving kiss. Dean beamed and then ushered the Omega into the building. A no nonsense but beautiful older Beta named Jody Mills greeted them and took them on the tour of the facility. “As you can see Alpha Winchester, since you were here last, the money and help you have donated has brought back the old place to life. We really cannot thank you enough” She said, smirking as a few pups heading towards the computer learning room passed by them, waving hello with cheery smiles.

“Dean, please” The Alpha corrected. Dean didn’t feel the need to be formal with the Beta. Since meeting her and approaching her about the donation, he liked Jody Mills right away. She radiated honesty and hard work that was molded by her motherly ways.

The outside of the building had recently seen a new parchment colored paint job. One couldn’t tell just a few weeks ago it looked runned down with patches of the cement walls heavily dented. The windows had missing or broken along with broken shutters. Now, they had all been replaced with white single hung windows and navy painted wood shutters to match the new front door.

The inside had brand new wood floors throughout the whole building and warmly painted beige walls that were decorated with the many resident pups’ artworks. The large place held the kitchens, the cafeteria, and three learning and activity rooms to the right with a play pen room for the youngest pups. Each of the learning rooms had a puzzle carpet with an array of colorful toys. The left side of the building held the medical office with the nurses’ quarters and the other staff members small but efficient rooms.

The whole second floor was divided into five main rooms. The nursery was to the right of the center stairs next to the 5 to 12 year old male pups and the room next to the right were the adolescent male pups, ages 13 to 18. On the opposite side of the staircase were the females, one room for 5 to 13 and the other for 13 to 18. Each of the rooms held anywhere from ten to fifteen beds with individual dressers and small desks.

After coming back down to the first floor, Jody took them towards the back of the building where big sliding doors gave view to the large backyard where pups were running around. As they stepped outside, Castiel smiled brightly as he watched the pups playing in two large play sets that were off towards the right of the yard while four kiddies pools were on the left. Two were large with a water slide while the two others were simple low key pools for the youngest of pups.

 

 

 

The day was sunny and warm. Many of the pups were playing in the water. The backyard was filled with happy screams and joyful laughter as the pups enjoyed the fun new toys.

Castiel looked over at Dean who had a broad smile on his face as he watched the whirl of little ones running around. He squeezed his lover’s hand, gaining a squeeze back and then that sharp canine smile was directed at him.

“You should have seen the pups when the companies came to deliver and build the playground and hooked up the water for the play pools. Their little faces were pressed up against the windows watching their every move. I think we still have fingerprints on some windows.” Jody commented, huffing a laugh as her coffee brown eyes danced over the array of giggling pups. “We are still short on staff but have a few applications going through background checks at the moment. But we have good members already” She added. There were a few adults monitoring the many pups to make sure everyone was safe, especially with the water pools.

A small group of pups no older than five years old suddenly rushed passed Castiel, side swiping him as the went. The Omega jolted, only surprised and smiled at the pups, rushing to go play.

“Hey! Manners!” Jody barked and the little ones, making the four pups stop short and turn around to face her, Dean and Castiel with sheepish downcast faces.

“Sorry Beta Mills” They said in unison as Dean tried not to laugh at how clear it was that these four routinely got into mischief.

Jody raised a stern eyebrow at them and pointed towards Castiel. The foursome all looked over at Castiel with the most pitiful of faces. Dean snorted, they were good.

“We’re sorry we bumped into you Omega-” The pups suddenly looked panic and gazed between themselves. They didn’t know Castiel’s name.

The Omega was quick to fill them in. “Novak” He said smiling, loving that the little ones made an effort.

The pups nodded and started anew. “We’re sorry Omega Novak” Some had a bit of difficulty saying his name and it just made Castiel’s heart swell more.

“Nothing to forgive” He replied and winked at the little ones. The pup in the front of the group seemed to blush a bit and stared at Castiel slightly longer than the others as they turned to go play.

“Someone has an admirer” Dean murmured as Jody laughed while Castiel snorted.

They followed Jody over to a picnic table that held a large blue umbrella in the center which was open, giving them some shade. The Beta and Dean started going over the benefits the donation had made, including how it lifted the staff that had been here for years’ morale and belief in their much needed field of work. Dean asked questions and Jody promptly answered with as many details as the Alpha nodded along.

Castiel turned around on the seat in favor of watching the playground filled with happy pups. He was pressed against Dean’s left side, enjoying the feel of it and the heat from the Alpha’s body.

“H-Hi” A shy little voice came from Castiel’s right. He turned to find the same little pup that had looked at him filled with awe, now standing before him fidgeting and blushing furiously.

“Hello, what’s your name?” Castiel asked, smiling at the adorable pup.

“Henry” The little one replied, still looking at Castiel with large googly stone colored eyes. Short auburn brown hair hung over his forehead, while freckles covered the boy’s dimpled cheeks and nose. He was completely adorable with his shy demeanor.

“Its very nice to meet you Henry” Castiel didn’t think it was possible for the pup to blush any harder but the little one suddenly turned beet red all the way to the tips of his ears. Castiel heard Dean whisper ‘crush’ in his ear and the Omega elbowed him lightly. “You can call me Castiel”

“Y-you are really pretty” Henry stuttered a bit and then brought forward his hands he had clasped behind his back and offered Castiel a single purple aster flower. The Omega was pleasantly surprised by the lovely gesture.

Castiel smiled and happily took the flower from the sweet pup, murmuring a ‘thank you’ before smelling it. He heard Dean hum an affirmation of his previous comment before him along with a snort from Jody. “How old are you?”

“I’ll be eight in two weeks!” The pup said proudly, smiling a toothy grin.

“Henry!!” His little friends suddenly came over rushing. The pup looked over at them and then back at Castiel.

“Will you play with us Omega Castiel?” Henry asked quickly, big wide eyes filled with hope. A chorus of ‘please’ rang from behind him and how could Castiel say no to that.

“I’d love to” The Omega stood and handed his smirking Alpha his flower before kissing the man’s lips. As Castiel made his way towards the ground of about ten pups, unbeknownst to him, Henry shot Dean a glare before he spun around and ran right over to Castiel’s side and reach up to hold his hand. The pup looked back over his shoulder at the Alpha and grin triumphantly as Castiel swung their clasped hands.

Jody laughed at Dean’s raised brow, not quite believing that a seven year old gave him a death glare and then a ‘haha’ grin.

  


  
  


“Careful Dean, Henry might woo your Omega” Jody teased and Dean laughed, shaking his head as he looked down at the flower in his hand.

**#**

Castiel was having so much fun running around with the pups. Between a game of tag and then hide and seek, he could feel his age hitting him but he refused to stop playing with the pups. They were filled with boundless giddy energy and it was addicting. The Omega part of him was thrilled. His wolf’s need to breed danced at the surface as he indulged himself in thinking of one day being able to do exactly this with his own pups.

**#**

Jody had left Dean a little while ago to attend to some of her duties. Dean had been watching Castiel run after and from the pups. He had watched him eagerly fall into the grass and roll around with the pups during tickling fits. His eyes followed Cas as he held up a tiny girl that had started crying when she couldn’t reach the monkey bars and had watched him kneel in the large sand box to help Henry and others make a sand castle.

Dean’s wolf had been at attention since the moment they had walked into the Pup Shelter and was now practically vibrating under his skin as he watch his Omega be a natural with the mass of pups competing for his attention. His vision started to blur, and zeroed in on Castiel. Dean couldn’t stop himself from picturing the Omega round and swollen with his pup. Beautiful, glowing and so nurturing. Dean’s jeans felt tighter at the thoughts. His wolf was just under the surface growling and whining and the Alpha couldn’t seem to get a grip of himself. _‘Breed’_ was ringing in his ears like mantra as he found himself heading towards Castiel. Dean shook himself and stopped. Whatever the fuck was going on he couldn’t let himself just mount the Omega in the middle of dozens of pups. This felt like his rut was coming on, yet not exactly the same. Dean gritted his teeth, his rut wasn’t due for a few weeks. He willed his hard on to dissipate, thinking of anything to make it go away, like Sam naked. Yup, that did the trick.

A sudden yelp snapped Dean out of his fog and found that Castiel had fallen into one of the kiddie pools. Henry and the other pups had apparently accidentally pushed the Omega in. The pups were practically in tears as they profusely apologized for the incident. The Alpha finally was able to really see his Omega. Castiel was laughing, sitting in the kiddie pool and proceeded to have a water fight with the pups that had already been in the pool.

Castiel quickly soothed Henry and the others, letting them know there was no harm done, he was ok and it was only water.

Dean couldn’t keep the smile from his face as Castiel graced him with a bright, nose wrinkling, breathtaking smile. Jody came rushing over with a towel, apologizing repeatedly even though Castiel continually told her everything was fine.

The Omega was wrapped firmly in the towel after being helped out of the kiddie pool. Dean ran his hands up and down his lover’s arms in an effort to help dry him and kissed him sweetly.

“Are you sure you're not mad?” Dean asked as he tried to keep his mind off of his tingling skin. His wolf was still stirring and fighting Dean for control.

“No, I’m fine, it was just an accident” Castiel mused before turning to Henry and the pups that were staying behind him. Dean watched on as the Omega went on to hug all the pups goodbye and kissed Henry on his forehead.

The little pup’s stone grey eyes glared up at Dean as Castiel hugged the others. Dean suddenly found himself growling and baring teeth. Henry’s eyes went wide and he turned and ran. When Dean finally reigned himself in, he felt incredibly stupid. What the hell was wrong with him? His wolf was still fighting him for dominance; however, scaring a seven year old pup was just completely ridiculous. His pants were getting tight again and he was starting to truly worry about his rut possibly hitting him early. It's never happened before and certainly not while he was out in public. He would always feel it trickling down his back in the middle of the night, never in the day.

Castiel was back at his side with the towel saying goodbye to Jody and he wasn’t even sure he himself had said goodbye before they were back in the Impala.

“Dean?” The Omega eyed his lover cautiously. His Alpha’s scent was radiating panic and arousal to a level Castiel hadn’t felt before. Dean seemed to be lost within himself and even after calling his name several times, he hadn’t replied. Castiel shrugged off his towel and slid close to the Alpha on the leather seat and placed his hand delicately against Dean’s scruffy cheek.

Dean turned towards him slowly with wide eyes. They were flashing back and forth between Alpha red and Dean’s moss green as a soft yipping growl escaped him.

Castiel’s own wolf seemed to respond like a jolting pulse and he mewled in response. He was sure his own eyes were flashing Omega gold and his usual sky blue, mimicking Dean’s wolf.

Was Dean going into a rut? Castiel wasn’t sure but he felt his wolf was more then happy to be on board for the Alpha’s rut. They were always careful to not be around each other when Castiel went into heat and the Alpha into a rut. It was against the rules but the Alpha’s pure arousal mixed in with his powerful and intoxicating scent of pine and spiced apples was making Castiel want to bend over and present for the Alpha.

Dean closed his eyes hard, he had to get a grip of himself. This was so much like a rut but not at the same time. He didn’t know what the hell was going on but Castiel’s wolf was clearly responding and the scent of cucumber and papaya drifted strongly into the cab of the car with the unmistakable hint of slick, all sugary and sweet. Fuck! Dean kept his eyes closed and took a deep breath, not that it helped much with their mingling scents but he needed to get home, or to Castiel’s place. Taking his Omega in the car in front of a pup Shelter was NOT an option.

“D-Dean?” Castiel’s voice sounded needy and then the Omega’s hand was on his thigh. Dean gripped his hand tightly in his and kissed the knuckles.

“Have to get to your place” Dean’s voice was deep and thick with want. Alpha tone clearly laced in and he felt the Omega shiver next to him.

The Alpha’s husky brawl caressed Castiel in the most wanton way. His whole body trembled at the thought of the Alpha carrying out on the underlining of that tone.

It took both of their will powers to stay apart during the drive, only keeping their clasped hands together, both barely breathing and trying to focus on Dean getting them to Castiel’s condo.

**#**

Castiel had no idea or memory of how they reached his condo, only that they had and he was presently getting his damp jean shorts and panties yanked off. He had lost his polo shirt somewhere in the hallway when Dean had lifted it off of him before slamming him against the wall to devour his mouth. The Alpha presently had him on his hands and knees on the bed, growling and scenting him. His hands roaming all over his heated skin as his slick eased freely from his pulsing hole wanting to be filled as Dean kneaded his perky ass cheeks. The Omega didn’t know when Dean rid himself of his own clothing but he could feel the heat radiating off his lover’s skin as he loomed over him. The Alpha kissed and nipped at his back while two of his fingers played in his slick, teasing his hole, rubbing over it. Castiel whined, pushing his ass against Dean’s hand, wanting more. He was dizzy and completely losing control of his senses with how strong and potent the Alpha’s arousal was around him.

Dean was barely even in control anymore. His wolf was scenting the Omega all over his neck, shoulders and back as his fingers toyed at his slick wet hole. He easily slid in two fingers into the soaked heat, his lover’s body promptly responding to his, opening itself up for him to be able to mount him and breed. The scent of his wanton Omega’s arousal mixed in with the lingering scents of pups was maddening and he couldn’t even see straight he was so consumed. Dean somehow managed to slip on a condom before pushing his aching cock into Castiel’s hole. He bottomed all in one go, his ears tingling as Castiel screamed out his moan and started a punishing pace.

The Omega grasped the bed sheets in a white knuckled grip as Dean pounded into him. Castiel couldn’t keep quiet as the Alpha’s cock punched his prostate with every thrust. Dean’s growls and grunts sounded almost as loud as the slap of skin on skin radiated throughout the room.

Castiel’s legs spread wide, he was so wet and hot. Body pliant and accepting everything Dean gave as he fucked into him. The Omega’s panting moans were making him wild as he met him for every thrust. Gorgeous skin lightly covered in sweat and the Alpha greedily roamed his hand over every inch of his lover. He buried his nose at the nape of Castiel’s neck. Short dark curls tickling his nose as he moaned against the heated skin, inhaling his perfect scent like he would die without it. Dean’s knot was swelling and starting to catch on Castiel’s hole, making him whine every time.

“Need to knot you” Dean’s voice was barely his. Deep and gravely, filled with primal Alpha tone dipped in pure _WANT_.

His words didn’t sound like a request but Castiel knew it was intended as one. Dean wouldn't just do it, they weren't supposed too. It was against the rules but as he felt his Alpha’s knot rapidly swelling, everything in him wanted it. His wolf was practically vibrating at the anticipation of being knotted for the first time. He couldn’t seem to keep his thoughts clear, not when Dean was fucking him with such unadulterated need, making everything in him feel on fire.

“Yes!Yes!Dean!” He was barely coherent in his babbling agreement.

The Alpha gave a small roar in eagerness and took a firm grip of Castiel’s hips and slammed himself into him until his knot pushed past his hole. Castiel cried out at the new overwhelming sensation as Dean locked them together and then there was just pure snow white ecstasy coursing through Castiel’s body as his climax released tidal waves through him. He screamed.

Dean was buried into the delicious heat. As his knot locked into place and his climax hit him, he howled. His vision severely blurred as his wolf whined and shivered as a second ripple of cum left him. His spectacular orgasm’s tingling sensations vibrated through him as he followed Castiel forward to lay on the bed as the Omega’s trembling legs gave out. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel, spooning his panting lover as their hearts both beat out of their cages.

Neither were sure what the hell had brought this on and neither were able to fight sleep hard enough to find out.

 

**#####Guys Night**

 

Benny was going through his rut and was home with his lovely Omega Lisa, Luc was home taking care of his brilliant Omega Charlie who was in heat, and Sam was in Chicago for Winchester Corp leaving Dean to pace the length of his living room by himself.

Guilt was eating at him while the anger he felt with himself, coursed through him in an itchy numbing way. He messed up; he knew that. Yet, he had greatly enjoyed knotting Cas. At the time, everything felt right, there was no denying that. However, the act was wrong. Knotting was for when you were with your _MATE_. It was done when as Alpha you had chosen between the Omegas you have been courting. Dean had not chosen yet.

He was angry and confused. He had no idea how he had so completely lost himself to his wolf. The only thing that made sense was he had gone through some kind of ‘mating rut’. Dean whipped his face in frustration. It didn’t excuse his actions for what he did.

The guilt was growing the more he thought about it. The last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt Castiel. Dean could only imagine what was going through Castiel’s mind. He didn’t want to hurt Cas. This act was scared. It happened between mates and Dean had managed to cheapen it. He couldn't go and look Cas in the eye and tell him it was a mistake. Cas would be devastated. Dean felt like he had taken advantage of the Omega and that made him feel even worse. He didn’t even want to think about having those sky blue eyes look at him filled with hurt.

The Alpha had started the courting promising to himself to keep things as even as possible and to treat them right. The two Omegas may have been completely different in every way besides their professions, but were both amazing in their own rights. They both made him feel strongly about them and he couldn’t deny that, he didn’t want to. Now, he managed to do nothing but confused Castiel by knotting him. It wasn’t unrealistic hope that the Omega would think this meant that Dean chose him but Dean knew Castiel wasn’t that gullible. He knew he wouldn’t let himself speculate, not till Dean said the actual words. But if he had knotted Michael, he too would have taken it as a sign that he was chosen and that would be that.

Michael. No matter what happened, Dean had betrayed Michael’s trust. If Dean ended up choosing the daisy blond, he would have to deal with his secret of having knotted Castiel beforehand. He knew he could keep it a secret but he didn’t want to lie to him. Michael would be hurt and broken. If Michael was happy you would know it and if Michael was upset… He didn't want to think about what this would do to him.

Dean sank down onto his sofa. Knowing Castiel, the Omega wouldn’t bring up the knotting unless Dean did. Maybe Castiel realized Dean wasn’t himself, that something had provoked his wolf to act so primal. Fuck! No matter how he tried to think about it, the end was still the same. His fuck up hurt Castiel and even if Michael had no idea of the event, it hurt him too.

 _“You fucked up. Suck it up, own it. Don’t do it again”_ His father’s bark sounded in his head.

Dean slid his hand over his face in frustration. How was he supposed to pick between them? As the stupid tests went on, he just found it harder and more difficult to choose while his fuck ups just kept making things worse.They both made him feel so very different it was irritating how much so. He couldn’t give them false hope when he clearly had no clue which of the two he even really wanted yet.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amazing art by the wonderful @kamicom !!   
> Check out her page at http://kamicom.tumblr.com/

  
  
Horseback riding had always been a favorite pass time for Castiel; Feeling the strength of the stealthy gorgeous animal beneath him while, bonding with the intelligence behind those majestic, big coffee brown eyes. There was a silent magic there. Horses had always radiated ‘power’ and ‘beauty’ to him. A superb animal.  
  
Castiel tried his best to indulge in this hobby as often as possible. Ever since his parents had gotten him lessons at the age of five, Castiel had been in love with horses. There was a stunning mare he used to have when he was a pup. Her name had been Lydia. She had chestnut brown fur with a dark chocolate mane. She had been sweet and loving, always nuzzled him as soon as he was close enough and he had always snicked her extra carrots and apples when no one was looking.  
  
When she passed, it had been a very dark time for Castiel. It had taken years for him to be able to make himself meet another horse. In the beginning, he had felt that it tainted Lydia’s memory if he befriended another horse, but he knew she wouldn’t be upset with him. Lydia had understood him and wordlessly blended with him on their outings. If he had wanted to trot, she would without him saying or doing so. Run? Yes please. All he had to do was simply caress her neck, she knew it meant to take off. Castiel had felt like he was flying when they ran. He missed her.  
  
When he had finally decided to get in a saddle again, Castiel had needed to meet the horse first. He felt wrong just getting up on one without properly meeting them. He didn’t care what others thought, horses were people to him. Like all animals, they had feelings and Castiel wanted to make a friend. Castiel had met a breathtaking black and white Pinto horse named Bruce.  
  
Bruce was energetic and goofy. He would jump up into dance as soon as he spotted Castiel. The Omega was sure Lydia and Bruce would have gotten along perfectly.  
  
Today, Dean had asked to come along and it was the first time he could actually make it. Somehow over the length of time they had been dating, Dean would be called on emergencies with Winchester Corp. A handful of times it had been family emergencies with Sam or their father. 

The Omega was pleasantly surprised to see his handsome Alpha so at ease on a horse. Dean had been given a exquisite black stallion named Pepper. The sun was bright and the day warm. The trail they were on weaved in and out of the forest around the airy acres of the horse farm. They shared bright smiles as they raced, giving each other flirty glances as they trotted until the stopped by flower field. They were close enough to share a few kisses without falling off their horses. It was a sweet and fun Saturday.  
  
  


**#####**

 

A race to the top was inevitable. After securing themselves in the harnesses and triple checked their screw gates and ropes, Michael dipped his hands in climbing chalk before he started up the rocky and steep side of the greenless mountain. Dean gave him flashing grin as he started a little ways to the left of him. The Omega had always loved climbing. It wasn’t something ‘delicate’ Omegas were accepted to do but he didn’t care. This was something, a hobby really, that let him feel free. When he was a pup, he climbed trees and boulders. More often than not, he would end up on the roof of their house to start gaze. He couldn’t even remember how many times he had fallen asleep up there. It was one thing going to sleep under the stars, however waking up to the blistering sun wasn’t something he would advise anyone. He had suffered through many sunburns but they obviously hadn’t been bad enough for him to stop doing it.

The first time he had actually been ‘allowed’ to rock climb was on a school field trip. He was about ten years old and the school had taken them to a science fair. In one of the corners of the convention center there had been a mounted up rock climbing exhibit. He had lined right up and had taken his turn at moving up the man made design with speed and ease. He had smiled brightly the whole time.

He had fully taken up the hobby once he was in the Omega Refining Academy and found a local training gym. He absorbed the knowledge of how to safely climb and how to push himself, physically and emotionally. It was exhilarating every time.

He made sure to be careful however. His career of course took precedence; but, he couldn’t deny himself one of his very few hobbies. Not when it coursed through his veins. He felt in control and the rock was a challenge he planned to conquer every time they met.

For the first time, he had someone that wanted to go climbing with him and he couldn’t be happier. Dean was better than he had expected and they had decided to wager a bet to see who would make it to the top first. Small mishaps, sharp gasps out curses, and the early noon sun beaming, left them both hot and exhausted by the time they reached the top. Together they decided on a tie as they shared kisses between gulps of water.

It had been a perfect Sunday.

 

**#####**

 

Dean wasn’t an ignorant Alpha by any means; however, when he prompted his two Omegas what were their hobbies, he felt ridiculously stupid for not having known, much less asked until recently. As always, both were full of surprises and never ceased to amaze him. If he was being honest with himself, he was an ass. He had looked at both of his Omegas in the stereotypical Alpha knot head way and Dean was ashamed in so many ways. He was just thankful that he hadn’t shared his thoughts with anyone and instead taken the new pieces of intriguing information about his two lovers at heart value.

Castiel was an established horse rider and was simply breathtaking atop the massive creature. Elegant and all grace, he seemed to fit every so effortlessly with his horse. Measured movements in complete sync and understanding being Omega and beast. It was sweet and awe inspiring to see such a friendship. Dean was thankful to be privileged to see it. Castiel smiled brightly, nose wrinkling and azure blue eyes twinkling in the sun. His hair wild from the winds as they galloped easily through the meadow. Dean couldn’t believe that this had been the first time since they first met that he had finally been able to accompany Castiel on a ride. Work and family had always kept him away.

Michael was a skilled rock climber. The hobby was anything but considered routine. To see the Omega so easily climb and look completely at home maneuvering the mountain side to easily reach the top, well that was nothing short of breathtaking. There was a soft strength to his movements. He knew just how to move, where to test for firmness to make sure the sharp or rounded edges of rock could support him. He was quick and efficient. It gave Michael an air of peace about him Dean had never seen in him before. Hair wind trucked and sweaty, yet, he looked happy and had an easy relaxed smile on his pretty face. Again, Dean had been struck with how much work and family had kept him from experiencing this earlier in their courtship.

The list of things Dean Winchester hadn’t known about his Omegas. However, the more he learned, the better. His mother Mary’s birthday was in a few days, but nether of his Omegas would be in New York to see her. Both were leaving in the morning to fly to London for a Fall and Winter special. Prada and Dior were bringing forth their new lines. Dean had expected them to just give a simple ‘Happy Birthday’ card to him to gift his mother with. That was not at all what either Omega gave him. Instead, he learned that both had very artistic talents he hadn’t been privy to previously.

Castiel carefully had handed him a light weight glass rectangle box of about 12 by 4 inches with his own creation in its center.

“I etch eggs in my spare time” Was all the explanation Castiel had given as Dean had stared in awe at the extremely fragile and beautiful piece of art in his hands. “I hope your mother will like it. I made it with her in mind” Castiel had smiled at him, gracing him with that adorable nose wrinkling smile that made the Alpha’s inside tingle.

“Cas… this is gorgeous sweetheart. She will love it” Dean assured the pretty cobalt blue eyed Omega. He had kissed Castiel deeply after he had carefully placed the egg down. He had nuzzled the Omega and they had sunk down onto Castiel’s sofa to cuddle and watch a movie before Castiel left for two weeks.

When Dean had gone to see Michael to also spend an hour or two with him before he left as well, Dean hadn’t been expecting the crafty and pretty gift the daisy blond Omega had made as a gift for his mother. The Alpha hadn’t known about Michael’s jewelry making ability. They were unique and simply beautiful.

“I wanted to make something just for her. I don’t get to really bond with her, so I hope this will show her how important she is to me” Michael had confessed, beaming at Dean’s broad smile as he looked at the thoughtful gift.

“Mike this brooch is beautiful. She’ll love it i’m sure.” Dean had assured the Omega. After safely putting the gift away, they kissed sweetly before sitting down to share a pie Michael had bought at a new bakery near by.

Dean had no doubt his mother would love both of the exceptional and unique gifts both of his Omegas had clearly worked very hard on. They had both brought up his mother’s birthday without him even mentioning a word. It meant a lot to him the amount of attention they showed him. The next two weeks would prove lonely for the Alpha but he figured it may help him in making his decision. Maybe being separated from both Omegas at the same time and for the same length of time would help him clear his head a bit.

 

**#####**

 

After multiple insisted pictures, Mary Winchester was honestly touched and pleasantly surprised at the two stunning gifts his eldest pup’s Omegas had gone through the trouble of making for her. The details and craftsmanship were nothing like she had seen before. Both gifts were unique and so well thought out, not to mention specially made for her. She was touched by such sweet gestures from both Castiel and Michael. It made her feel hopeful about her big baby of a pup’s future.

 

**#####**

 

First class was still quite hectic but Castiel was thankful that they at least were allowed to board ahead of time. Virgin Atlantic and their upper class experience however made the trips wonderful. Castiel wasn’t fussy about many things but he was when it came to flying. Comfort and safety were a non negotiable must and Virgin Atlantic delivered. The flights weren’t ridiculously priced, an average of two thousand round trip. The upper class suite had seats that turned into beds. They were 22" wide and turned into a 33" wide, 6"6" long, totally flat bed at the touch of a button. It made Castiel smile.

Balthazar was in the seat behind him since the seats were all singles, you weren’t stuck next to anyone and were able to get up and go as you pleased. The Beta loved these flights as much as Castiel did. The chocolate haired Omega was already in his seat, humming as he settled himself in.

Balthazar was just taking out his tablet from his carry on, to look up a find a familiar face down and across the aisle of the plane.

Bartholomew was looking right at him. They gave each other a mutual nod of recognition before Balthazar turned away and sat in his seat. The Beta figured his ex-colleague was on the plane either with a client or was on board to meet with one in London. Either way, Bartholomew Jones was of no importance to him.

The sound of Castiel’s phone beeping to indicate a notification had him looking over the small wall between their seats. “Dean or Bela?” He asked teasingly.

Castiel smiled at him as he opened the text. His smiled got wider and his stomach filled with happy butterflies.

  


  
  


“Dean. He took a picture of his mother receiving my birthday gift. She loves it.” Castiel was beaming. Mary looked deeply moved with thankful surprise clear on her beautiful face. She was holding the etched egg like a precious treasure and it made Castiel feel wonderful that his small gesture made her smile. He showed Balthazar the picture.

“Oh! This is the egg you had been working on. Cassie it came out marvelously. That’s quite a talent. I’m glad your Alpha’s mother loves it.” Balthazar had a goofy awed grin about him as he studied the picture.

“Thank you Balthazar”

**#**

Bartholomew arched a brow as he locked eyes with Balthazar Roche across the plane. After a small acknowledgement between them, and seeing a glimpse of Castiel Novak in the seat before him, the Beta quickly looked behind him to see if Michael had spotted the dark haired Omega. Thankfully, Michael was preoccupied, smiling into his phone. Bartholomew made a conscious decision not to mention to his client that Omega Novak was on this flight. It would only upset Michael and there was no point. The Beta understood the daisy blonde Omega’s disdain of the competition but he didn’t care for the negative backlash that would happen if Michael spotted Castiel. Not to say that he believe Michael would fly off the handle, no, Michael was much better than that, but the simple fact that pointing out Castiel Novak to Michael would do nothing but upset him was completely pointless to Bartholomew.

They were heading to London for the fall and winter lines and Michael was looking forward to it, excited even. Castiel Novak was obviously expected to be there but Bartholomew refused to take away Michael’s relaxed and happy mood that surrounded him at the moment.

“Dean’s mother loved my gift!” Michael gleed, bringing his photo up to where the Beta could see the screen as he sat down in his seat. Mary Winchester was all smiles as he proudly displayed the brooch on her powder blue high collared suit. It looked perfect.

Bartholomew smiled. “She clearly is pleased with the gift. You did a superb job. I still think you should let me market your jewelry”

Michael smirked as he settled back down into his seat and looked at the picture of his Alpha’s mother clearly ecstatic about her gift. “Soon, let me just make a few more pieces and then we can break out like you’ve been pestering me to do”

“Celebrities will line up for your beautiful creations” The Beta complemented as the captain started to speak about their flight.

Michael smiled as he grabbed his sleeping mask and slid it into place over his eyes. “Wake me when they serve dinner”

“Will due” The Beta agreed.

 

**#####Guys Night**

 

It was one thing admitting his shortcomings to himself; but, when voicing them out loud to his friends, it was like getting smacked upside the head… three times. They were sitting around their regularly reserved table and each Alpha was looking at him with indescribable faces. He had just told them about the tests around the pups, him going into a mating rut, and knotting Castiel. He had also disclosed how much of an inconsiderate and ignorant ass he was, explaining how he hadn't even noticed both of his Omega’s hobbies and talents until recently. It was humiliating to realize how undeserving he was of either Omegas.

“I’m a shit excuse for an Alpha. I don’t deserve them” Dean grumbled, taking a swing of his beer. The last thing he was expecting was for laughter to erupt from across the table.

Benny was holding his stomach as he calmed down from his fit. Both Sam and Luc sported knowing smirks, only confusing Dean all the more.

“What?” Dean barked.

“Brotha, do you honestly think any of us,” Benny started, gesturing at all three Alphas. “deserve our Omegas?” Dean was a bit floored by the statement, watching Sam and Luc nod in agreement to Benny's words.

“Dean, there’s no denying you're an ass for not knowing those things about Castiel or Michael, but we’ve all screwed up during our own courtings. Maybe not as badly as you with the knotting though, that one, your on your own there” Sam added.

“Look, why do you think Alphas are the ones to pick? If it was up to the Omegas to pick, none of us would ever get picked. None of us deserve our mates brotha. But, it doesn’t stop us from trying to be worthy. That’s what every day is for. For us, to try and be something our Omegas are proud of, cause we all know they got the short straws” Benny huffed a smirk before taking a sip of his beer.

“Benny’s right. Now, with you figuring out you’re shit like the rest of us, I think you have some serious thinking to do. Better late than never but you’re running out of time. You knotting Castiel out of a mating rut. Being around pups and seeing your Omega play with them will cause that, I know. Michael would be crushed if he knew. Either way you need to figure out which direction you're going into because you need to really commit yourself to one of them. The sooner you figure it out the better” Luc lectured, downing his whiskey shot in one go after.

“If you're going towards Michael, you need to focus on him and be sure you never let him know how badly you fucked up by knotting Castiel. If you're leaning towards Castiel, you need to put all of your efforts on him” Sam told him.

Dean signed, he still wasn’t quite sure which one he wanted the most, yet either way, as the Alphas mentioned, he was the one hitting the jackpot with either Omegas. The Omega he chose, well, Dean made a mental vow that whether it was Castiel or Michael, he would do everything to prove himself. He would, be a good Alpha, not the lame excuse of one he has been.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amazing art by the wonderful @kamicom !!   
> Check out her page at http://kamicom.tumblr.com/

  
  
The events in Europe had been strenuous, yet incredibly fun. Castiel had met new people from the industry as well as a few well known photographers that had asked him for a sure date to be some of the first to capture the new Elie Saab model before any others. Saab himself had attended and had invited Castiel along with Balthazar to dine and wine. The food had been incredible. Every day, he and Balthazar had made a point to try new places whenever they could get away long enough for Castiel to feel ‘normal’ and experience the culinary dishes London had to offer.  
  
Balthazar had been pleased as well as surprised by Castiel’s sudden vast appetite. The dark haired Omega had always been one to enjoy food, especially new delicacies and the Beta had joined Castiel and Bela on a few occasions in their shared adventures at trying new dishes. What he hadn’t been accustomed to; however, was how much Castiel had been putting away during their London trip. He wondered briefly if it had been caused by nerves perhaps, but Castiel was a professional. This Fall and Winter special by Prada and Dior was a yearly occurrence, so it made no sense to Balthazar.  
  
On the last day of the fashion show, Balthazar had witness something that had only added to his worries towards his longtime friend and client. While getting fitted and dressed by an assistant, the dress meant for Castiel had been too tight. The dress coordinator had puffed and growled, irritated and had called Castiel ‘fat’ which had made the dark haired Omega bristle at being so rudely addressed. Before Balthazar could intervene, the assistant had quickly grabbed a second dress and with great haste had helped Castiel change in a hurry. This dress had fit perfectly.  
  
The Beta had frowned at the scene before him and decided to look to his phone for help. If Castiel suffered from some kind of eating disorder he wanted to be sure before he started to accused the Omega. He wanted to be prepared on how to help if he was.  
  
  


**#####**

 

Castiel moaned into his third piece of shrimp, onion, and bacon pizza, while Bela and Gadreel were giving him matching confused glances. Castiel finished his bite and looked between them with an arched brow. “What? Do I have something on my face?” The Omega asked, wondering why he was getting the strange looks from his friends.

The trio had decided to meet for lunch since Castiel had returned from the event overseas. Castiel had been craving pizza and suggested they try an Italian cafe. The small personal pizza he had decided on was quite delicious. He frowned at his plate when he realized he only had one more piece left.

“Cassie my luv, we are just… well, worried about you” Bela said with a slight hesitation which was very unusual for her.

“I’m fine, what are you talking about?” The raven haired Omega was genuinely confused and all the more so as he saw Bela and Gadreel share a look before returning their eyes to him.

“Well for one, you are eating _pizza_. You hate pizza. You practically inhaled it” Bela stated bluntly while her grey/green hazel eyes filled with concern.

Her words were like a slap. He dropped the remaining piece of pizza he had in his hand and into the plate like it had suddenly burnt him. Castiel’s cerulean blue eyes were wide with shock. She was right. He loathed pizza and here he had been eating it like it was his favorite… He had been actually _craving_ for the doughy, .greasy food for a few days now. He suddenly felt extremely nauseous.

“Cassie?” Bela’s voice had turned worried and alarmed.

Why was he eating pizza? Castiel’s mind ranked through his brain and ok, yes, he had been eating unusual things as of late. With all the delicious cuisines he had tried in London, his appetite had seem to continue if not grow once he had been back to New York. He found himself constantly snacking and ordering thing like spicy curry when he strongly disliked spicy foods. It gave him heartburn and made his stomach keep him hostage in his bathroom.

He also remembered getting vanilla ice cream just the other day instead of his usual and favorite strawberry flavored. He had never cared for vanilla anything before… now it seemed to be something else he craved. He really had been eating more then usual and apparently, even dishes he previously didn’t care for. The chocolate haired Omega frowned at his own confusion and caressed his stomach as he looked down at it. His pants were uncomfortably tight on him.

“Castiel?” Gadreel’s tone reflected the same uneasiness as Bela’s, yet, the dark haired Omega hadn’t seemed to register either of them. He was still lost in his thoughts until Gadreel reached across the table to touch him making Castiel flinched, which jolted Gadreel backwards in turn.

Castiel’s head snapped up and he looked at his two friends with wide scared eyes as his mind replayed a recent memory.

 

_~~~Castiel slowly stirred awake. If it wasn’t for the need to relieve himself he would've happily stayed in bed. He stretched across the bed, enjoying the lingering scent of Dean that was embedded in his sheets and smirked sleepily. His body hummed at the memories of being knotted by the Alpha. It had been incredible. He wasn’t sure what had triggered Dean to act so primal after they had left the Shelter. Dean had never acted so out of control before and to reach a peak of needing to knot him made him even more curious. Whatever the reason, Castiel couldn’t lie to himself and say he hadn’t loved it. Dean was rarely even rough with him and this had been a whole other level of amazing sex between them. Guilt crossed his mind as he reminded himself that knotting wasn’t something an unmated Omega was allowed to do, even with the Alpha that was courting him. Knotting was supposed to be done with your mate. Castiel sighed, he didn’t want to think about this and let it put a damper on his happy post coitus session with Dean._

_He glanced over at the alarm clock on his nightstand. 3:17 a.m. He sat up as his bladder again very loudly reminded him he needed to pee and checked his cell phone on the nightstand as he stood. The room was dark yet lightly illuminated by the city’s skyscraper lights that reach his wall windows. The sparse lighting was bright enough for him to spot a tissue by his little garbage bin. Dean must have missed it and not notice. The Omega picked it up and quickly realize it was the condom from earlier. His thumb slid over it as he moved to discard it when his thumb was suddenly covered in a mix of slick and cum. It was one thing during sex but after the fact, bodily fluids felt disgusting. He frown however when he felt the end of it. Something felt off._

_His bladder threatened to relieve its pressure whether he wanted to or not and he rushed to his bathroom. Feeling lazy he sat on the toilet and let his now painful bladder go while he looked at the condom closer. He felt his face pale when he saw it had ripped on its side. It must have happen when Dean knotted him. Condoms weren’t exactly made to be able to sustain an Alpha’s knot. It you were getting knotted, a condom wouldn’t be used._

_He threw it into the garbage bin. He stood and washed his hands and face before opening up the medicine cabinet to check his birth control pills and was relieved to find he hadn’t missed any. He took one then, even thought it was ridiculously earlier than he normally did but it eased his mind. He padded back to his lukewarm bed and buried himself in the covers, taking a deep breath of his and Dean’s mixed, happy scents.~~~_

 

“Oh my god” Castiel whispered as his cobalt blue eyes practically glared at the remains of his pizza like it had personally insulted him before his features soften to a clearly fearful sadness. He looked up at his two friends as tears started to collect in his eyes. “I have to go” The chocolate haired Omega announced as he quickly collected his things and started to stand to leave.

“Cassie, tell me what’s going on” Bela demanded as she stood and gently gripped her best friend’s elbow to stop him from running out. He looked panicked and on the verge of crying.

Castiel looked around the cozy restaurant, feeling weirdly exposed and watched. “Not here” He whispered, voice small.

Without a word, Gadreel stood and placed a few bills on the table to cover their lunch. The three of them exited the establishment while Bela held Castiel against her.

**#**

Castiel was pacing the length of his bathroom. His bare feet walking over the familiar feel of the earth stone floor. He was rubbing his arms as if he was freezing and he supposed a part of him was. This was the longest three minutes of his life and the waiting game was making his mind reel. That night with Dean had been incredible. Every single minute replayed in his mind, he could practically feel the Alpha’s hands on him, his lips nipping at his neck, the shivering sensations that ran throughout his whole being as Dean thrusted into him and then knotted him.

Castiel sat on the edge of his massive stone bath and stared at his fidgeting hands in his lap. Flashes of the broken condom kept invading his mind. If he had pupped… Castiel covered his mouth with a shaking hand. What was he going to do? What would he tell Dean? What would Dean tell him? Dean could end the courting early and mate him now out of obligation. He could also decide to continue the courting with both Omegas and if he chose the other Omega, he could still financially provide for Castiel and their pup, also out of obligation. Or, he could demand for Castiel to terminate the pregnancy. The raven haired Omega felt nauseous. He placed his hands over his stomach. He was slightly swollen and tears slipped down his cheeks.

The alarm on his phone sounded, snapping him out of his thoughts and he stood on unsteady feet as he made his way over to the counter. He turned off the alarm and looked at the three different pregnancy tests he had just taken. Clear as day, glaring up at him, the tests depicted positive results. He was pregnant with Dean’s pup.

Castiel let out a gasped out cry. He was so happy and so scared all at once. It wasn’t suppose to happen this way. He was supposed to be mated when he pupped….

Bela burst into the room having heard Castiel’s cry and was holding him as he swayed on his feet. She looked at the counter and the three positive tests and held him tighter. “We will figure this out. I’m here Cassie” She said softly. “Come on, let's get you some tea”

Carefully they made their way to Castiel’s living room where Gadreel was waiting for them. The Beta stood and rushed over the help the clearly distraught Omega towards the sofa. Castiel buried his face in his hands as he tried his best to calm down.

Gadreel looked up at Bela questionably and the auburn Omega gave him a single nod with a sympathetic and worried look. The Beta’s head swiftly turned back towards the distressed Omega that held all of his affections. He sank down and sat in front of Castiel on the coffee table as Bela took a seat next to Castiel and wrapped her arms around him.

They gave Castiel all the time the scared Omega needed to cry. Both giving him silent understanding and remained jubilantly by him. Bela laid her head against him while her arms stayed wrapped around him. Gadreel had reached over and carefully clasped Castiel’s hand from his lap and held it gently.

“I know this isn’t ideal Cassie, but what do you think Dean will say?” Bela asked carefully as Castiel’s cries subsided and he just seemed incredibly exhausted.

“I-I don’t know. I don’t think he will demand for me to…” Castiel couldn’t say the word. His throat was tight as he closed his eyes for a moment not wanting to believe Dean would want to have him abort their pup.

“What if he decides to just mate you early? That would obviously be the best option and honestly the most likely one in my opinion. Dean cares for you” Bela said gently, trying to sound like her usual optimistic and good humored self.

Dean did care, but Castiel was sure the Alpha would feel the need to mate him early as an obligation… Castiel didn’t want to be an obligation. He wanted Dean to mate him because he wanted him, because he loved him. How could he face the Alpha and tell him he pupped? Dean may not had chosen between him and the other Omega but there was no guarantee that Dean was leaning towards him. Now, with the very real addition of a pup in the mix… the Alpha might feel pressured and compel to mate him.

However, Dean could very well just accept that yes Castiel pupped but wants to mate the other Omega. Financial help would be the only thing required from Dean and if the Alpha demanded to be part of the pup’s life… Castiel would be forced to see the Alpha he loved still and accept he wasn’t enough.

“I don’t want to be an obligation… I don’t want…” Castiel’s voice was barely a whisper and broke as he tried to voice his fears. “I don’t think I could handle his choosing the other now…” His words weren’t fully coordinated but his two friends seemed to understand his words regardless.

  


  
  


It would have been one thing if Dean decided on the other Omega when Castiel wasn’t carrying his pup. Castiel would be heartbroken, yet he wouldn’t have to ever see Dean again, which would at least make the pain bearable. He would be able to continue on and focus on his carrier and the charities. However now, he would forever had ties to Dean and Castiel knew he would be able to handle seeing Dean when he wasn’t chosen or be with Dean because he had cornered to Alpha with a surprise pup.

He knew it wasn’t entirely his fault. They were both adults and bit had agreed to the knotting. Granted they had been both under the power of their wolves in the heat of passion but it wasn’t an excuse for what the consequences that followed. Castiel wondered if this possibility had even crossed Dean’s mind.

“I’m not trying to upset you Cassie. I just want you happy and cared for, which is why I feel I should say this, please don’t be angry with me” Gadreel stated, looking at the beauty, his very being desired. “In the courting laws for the Alphas, it's required that they put the Omegas they are courting through tests. They are none set or mentioned to follow, only that it is to ‘help’ the Alphas pick the best mate for them” He added, his voice low and quiet.

Castiel’s tears filled sky blue eyes looked up at him them. They fluttered with misery as they settled on him. The Omega’s pretty face pale and contorted in despair. He frowned as he looked to the floor. Tests. Right away his mind ran back to the time Dean had been ‘sick’.

 

_~~~Castiel’s brows furrowed as he looked at the Rabbit while making his way back into the living room only to once more be stomped and shocked._

_“What are you doing?” Dean’s head shot up. Wide jade green eyes filled with panic as he saw Castiel standing in the doorway, looking at him with such a confused and hurt look on his beautiful face… and he was carrying the Rabbit._

_“Sweetheart-” Dean put the tea on the table and took out the thermometer placing it on the table while Castiel put the Rabbit’s cage down on the floor. Dean stood and started toward the upset Omega._

_Castiel stayed still as Dean reached for him. The Omega’s heart raced and hurt as he smelled the guilt tinting the Alpha’s pine and apple scent. “You’re not sick are you? What-” Castiel paused not wanting the say the next words out loud. His chest twisted painfully as he looked up at Dean, big cobalt blue eyes hurt and sad. “Were you testing me? Is this-”_

_“No! No Cas, I would never do that!” Dean rushed to calm the Omega. The Alpha pulled Castiel gently to sit with him on the sofa. “Sweetheart, I’m sorry. I’m acting really stupid” Dean sighed, feeling like a complete idiot. He couldn’t tell Castiel the truth even though he wanted to. The beauty looked so hurt and upset and this was exactly what he hadn’t wanted to happen. The Alpha caressed the Omega’s face, seeing those unshed tears swimming in those pools of blue made Dean feel like a complete asshole. “I just… I selfishly did not want you to go to London… I wanted to spend more time with you and like an idiot I thought if I was sick…” Dean let the half lie drag out.~~~_

 

Dean had been testing him. He was sure now. Dean had _lied_ to him… how many other test had Dean put him through and Castiel hadn't known, nor realized? How many times had the Alpha lied to him?

Castiel’s heart broke. He had tried so hard to just live day by day, enjoying and drowning himself in Dean’s smile, kisses, hugs, caresses. His voice, his laugh, they long talks and cuddling while nuzzling each other. Their sunny day car rides with their mutual silent contentment. The scent of him on him, on his clothes, in his bed. The passion between them when they made love. What if all of these soul clenching feelings had always been only felt by him and the Alpha merely enjoyed it? Castiel loved Dean with everything he was, but maybe the Alpha truly didn’t feel the same for him. With only three months left of their courting, wouldn’t he have said something by now? He wanted to throw up. His stomach was on knots and he felt faint. Dean may just have been waiting for the required two years to be over with before he left him.

His lips trembled, promising more cries and tears. Hurt and anger swirled inside of him along with an unimaginable longing for the very Alpha. Despite him, everything in him still wanted nothing else but be in Dean’s arms right then. He didn’t want to believe Dean didn’t care, it wasn’t true.

“Cassie” Gadreel started as he kneeled before him, reaching out to grab his other hand to clasp both between his. “What if you left him before he leaves you?”

Castiel could only stare at Gadreel’s pleading gaze. Him break up with Dean?

  
  


**#####**

 

“Dean” Alfie burst into the Alpha’s office like a whirlwind and Dean couldn’t help smirking knowingly as he saw his secretary and staff watch the slender Beta like he had lost his mind. Only Alfie could and would just walk right into his office without permission. The simple fact that he did regularly as smoothly as if it was his own office, made the rest of Dean’s staff steered clear. They knew who he was and how important he was, but he had perks no one else did.

Alfie walked right over to Dean’s desk and handed him a single piece of paper. Dean took it and looked it over. A name accompanied by numbers and a flight…The Alpha looked up at his assistant.

“What is this?” Dean demanded, voice curious as he scanned the sheet.

Alfie stood perfectly poised with his arms crossed over his iPad as he held it against his chest. “The missing piece of the puzzle. Anna Miller. She was the one that placed the cancellation call for the flight” The Beta clarified.

Anna Miller. The only ‘Anna’ Dean knew of was Michael’s best friend. He had only met her twice at the most. The Alpha looked back at the paper and thought about that night weeks ago. Michael not being ready. His almost pissed off gaze when Dean told him they would get onto another flight. He wasn’t sure what the whole point had been, but now with his knowing Michael had gotten his friend to cancel their flight, well, he couldn’t hide the fact that this did annoy him.

“I know you said you wanted to forget about it but it bothered me and I don’t think you actually mind that I pulled the information. If I overstepped I will accept the consequences” The Beta said quietly.

Dean waved him off. He knew Alfie was thorough to say the least. It was one of his greatest assets. The Beta was just looking out for him like he always did. “You know I’m not going to ‘reprimand’ you.” He said looking at his assistant and rolled his eyes.

The Alpha dropped the paper on his desk and went back to his laptop. Despite the fact that he had been glued to his computer for the last five hours, all he had managed to do was look through a ridiculous amount of pictures featuring his Omegas. He quietly tried to hide the large notepad he had laying open in front of him with his scribbles. He glanced up at Alfie and found the Beta watching him with a raised eyebrow, which meant he had already seen what was written. With years of practice in reading Dean’s chicken scratch and ridiculous observation skills, Dean didn’t think there was much he could hide from the Beta.

As Alfie came around his desk to stand next to him to get a better look, Dean sighed and sat back into his over priced office chair. The Alpha had two linked monitors on his desk and each one was presently featuring his Omegas. Castiel on the right and Michael on the left, each rotating through pictures of them, some with Dean, some during their modeling cat walks and some that Dean had taken during more intimate times, nothing distasteful.

The Beta smirked at him and then picked up his notepad. Dean felt like an embarrassed teen Alpha that was having trouble with his homework on comparisons and beneficial distinctions. Not to mention his poorly drawn out ‘Pros & Cons’ tables were filled with personal remarks and feelings the Omegas evoked in him. It was embarrassing to have the Beta read his vulnerable affections he couldn’t even say out loud. Yet, he also knew Alfie wouldn’t tease him about it.

“Have you figured out who you are leaning towards? There’s not much time really left for you to play it safe and stay even you know” Alfie said carefully. He wasn’t trying to riffle the Alpha up, but his lack of being able to admit if not recognize which Omega was best for him that brought forth a better man and Alpha in him, well, Alfie was ready to slap him at times.

Dean rubbed the back of his head and neck sheepishly as a content smirk spread across his face. “Yeah, I think I finally figured it out” He replied.

Alfie snorted. “About time. So, which one will I have to tolerate?” He asked as his fingers started flying over his iPad.

The Omega Dean had finally realized was the one he wanted, had never asked him to change, he had done it on his own. When the Omega set his bright eyes on him, he made Dean feel he could do anything and he wanted to so desperately to earn that truth. Dean wasn’t one to really explore his insecurities when it was easier to ignore them, but when that Omega looked at him with so much… dare he say, love, that radiated off of him, it made Dean want to be deserving of all that. Dean wanted to be that righteous Alpha that was good and strong for his Omega.

The Omega was so good to him, loving and encouraging. He enriched Dean’s life in so many ways. Made Dean want to be a better Alpha, a better man and Dean had honestly liked the changes he had done ever since meeting that Omega. He was softer around the edges, found himself caring about things, being just himself and opened himself to learning things about the world and being involved in helping others.

He was angry with himself for having taken so long in realizing how far and how much he had changed. All without noticing the changes until he finally decided to take a hard look at himself and truly let himself acknowledge how the Omegas had each impacted him. Which one he was willing to walk away from and which one he wholeheartedly couldn’t phantom ever not seeing again.

Dean couldn’t really trust himself to answer Alfie without his voice betraying the ridiculous amount of emotions he suddenly felt that was firmly lodge in his throat. So, he grabbed the monitor which displayed the Omega he wanted to have as his mate and turned it to show Alfie his choice.

  
  


**#####**

 

When his doorbell sounded, Michael had found himself glancing at the time. He wasn’t expecting anyone until much later and Anna was presently in Chicago for a photo-shoot for Dolce & Gabbana’s fall collection. The canary blond Omega sashayed his way over to the door, hoping it might be his Alpha with a surprise visit as he pulled the door open.

“Hey Michael”

Michael was a bit shocked to see Gadreel standing on the other side but stepped aside to let the tall Beta inside. “Gadreel, I wasn’t expecting you. Did something happen?” Michael watched his ‘friend’ carefully as the man headed towards the living room and started to pace with a slightly nervous smile on his face.

The Omega’s curiosity wanted to demand what Gadreel was about to tell him and to do it quickly. Michael motioned for the Beta to take a seat just as his maid dutifully walked over with tea at the ready. Gadreel said a polite ‘thank you’ before taking a much needed sip and set his grey eyes on Michael.

“There is a situation, with Castiel. Now, if everything goes right, you won’t have to worry much longer about him. I spent the afternoon with him, gently convincing him to leave Winchester” Gadreel stated, voice calm yet Michael could practically feel the nervousness radiating off the Beta.

Michael couldn’t hide his happiness, however, with the content of Gadreel’s words. If Castiel willingly removes himself from the equation, Dean would be all his before the two year mark. Maybe they could even mate right away. The Omega couldn’t stop smiling until he saw the Beta looking at him carefully. “But?”

“But, I have to do this slowly, gently really.” Gadreel added, only gaining a raised eyebrow in question at his evasiveness.

“What exactly is this ‘situation’. Don’t get me wrong, I’m elated you are telling me you may be able to convince Bitch Novak to back off of Dean, but how? What aren’t you telling me?” Michael demanded. He couldn’t see Novak just walking away from Dean after all this time. He couldn’t because HE wouldn’t willingly walk away from Dean.

Gadreel took a deep breath before he looked back up at Michael once more. “Castiel is pregnant”

He couldn’t have heard that right. “W-what?” Michael asked, face pale and voice tight with refrained rage.

“Castiel wouldn’t say the details, but I was there when he took three tests. It’s Winchesters.” Gadreel stated clearly as Michael shot up from his seat and started to pace, looking frantic.

“How?! How could this have happened? He tricked Dean, he had to have!” The Omega started ranting and they stopped to look directly at Gadreel. “You said he won’t be a problem soon? How the fuck are you saying you are convincing him to leave Dean when…” Michael stopped, seeing Gadreel’s smirk.

Some of the anger left Michael then. “Dean doesn’t know.”

“And he won’t, if my efforts work, which I truly think they have, Castiel won’t voice it. The idea of Dean feeling obligated to be with him doesn’t sit right with him”

“And that’s what you're playing on. Using his selfless bullshit to make sure he doesn’t burden Dean with an unwanted pup and instead, be with you and pass the pup off as yours.” Michael finished for him, sitting back down with a smirk on his pretty face.

“Exactly, give him the white knight he wants and needs” Gadreel added as he took another sip of his tea.

“Brilliant” Michael smiled.

  
  


**#####**

 

Castiel sat numbly on his sofa. Gadreel and Bela had left a while ago. He had promised them he would be alright; he just wanted so time to himself. Both had been attentive and caring, trying to show him support. Gadreel had said a few things that still made him think. Maybe, if Castiel left Dean first, he wouldn’t have to suffer the pain of the Alpha breaking his heart. Especially if Dean didn’t… didn’t want their pup. Gadreel had offered and presented him with an option he wasn’t sure how to feel about.

Gadreel had offered to step in, support him and the pup, claim it as his own, with the understanding that Castiel wouldn’t tell Dean he was the real father. The possible ‘answer’ to his situation as the Beta had put it, would save him from further pain. Obligations wouldn’t force Dean to be with him. Obligations would make Dean have to pay pup support, which would mean Castiel would have to see Dean still at times… especially if Dean wanted to know his pup.

Castiel laid down on his side and wrapped his arms around his stomach. Tears were still freely escaping his lashes. He didn’t want Dean to feel he had to be with him. What if Dean ended up resenting him? And if Dean decided to be with the other Omega, Castiel knew for certain he wouldn’t be able to stomach watching the Alpha be with someone else. His heart hurt and his stomach threatened to empty himself at the thought.

His cell phone chimed. Reluctantly, Castiel reached for his phone seeing an e-mail from Gadreel. The subject only read _‘I’m so sorry’_. He opened it, and the e-mail consisted only of the short phrase over a link to some fashion magazine. __  
/Rumors of this being Alpha Winchester’s Omega/  
Was all Gadreel had written. Castiel could feel his heartbeat race in panic as his vision blurred from his tears. He pressed the link.

There were two pictures dated months ago with the magazine’s label, something called Style. The two pictures were obviously taken without Dean or Omega’s knowledge. They were at Bar Pitti, kissing.

A gasped out cry escaped Castiel’s throat. He covered his mouth to muffle his cries as he tried to take a deep breath. His stomach sank and was threatening to truly empty itself as he recognized the blond Omega that was firmly pressed against Dean.

Michael Milton.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amazing art by the wonderful @kamicom !!   
> Check out her page at http://kamicom.tumblr.com/

  
  
“Oh god, I thought you were dealing with an eating disorder.” Balthazar growled quietly as the doctor excused himself from the examination room.  
  
Castiel glared at his friend. “Eating disorder?”  
  
“Well yes. You were eating everything in sight; what was I supposed to think?” Balthazar rubbed at his brows as he sighed and took Castiel’s left hand in his. “I’m sorry, I’m not helping. I’m just… I’m worried about you”  
  
“I know.” Castiel whispered. He hadn’t slept much. That night with Dean kept replaying in his mind every time he closed his eyes. He was filled with a mixture of emotions and he couldn’t figure out how to separate them. Half of him was ecstatic and thrilled that he was carrying the Alpha he loved’s pup. Yet, the other half of him was terrified and melancholy. He and Dean weren’t mated. The Alpha hadn’t even hinted that he was the one that he would chose to be his permanently in just two months time. Pups had never been discussed, going to the shelter had been the only inclination to Castiel that the Alpha did in fact like pups as well as was at ease around them. Castiel could easily picture him being a great father. Hands on and patient, sweet even.  
  
However, Gadreel’s words kept reminding him that the chance of Dean choosing him was slim. Dean had tested him repeatedly and he wondered if he had tested Michael Milton as well. Castiel understood it was part of the process, he did, but he couldn’t help feeling as if he had somehow failed them.  
  
The picture of Dean kissing the other Omega haunted him. It made his heart hurt and feel as if every single one of the butterflies that lived in his stomach for Dean had each individually been stabbed and crumbled at the pit of his stomach. The Alpha was intimate with him, and of course, Castiel knew that meant he was most likely intimate with the other. Yet, seeing it was a very different thing then simply wondering.  
  
“Omega Novak, you’re results are as you insinuated. Congratulations, you must be extremely happy” The doctor greeted cheerily as he waltz right into the examination room where Castiel sat in a hospital gown with Balthazar standing by him. “Now I understand this will be your first pup. So I want to schedule routine check ups and -” The chocolate haired Omega couldn’t focus on the doctor’s words. He wasn’t telling him anything Castiel already didn’t know, like how far along he was. He was seven weeks, also 50 days since he and Dean had knotted. Of course they had laid together since but, Castiel knew that night had changed everything.  
  
Castiel caressed his slightly swollen stomach and mentally tried his best to prepare himself for what he thought was his best option, to end the courtship with the Alpha he loved before the Alpha walked away from him… and from their pup.  
  
**##**  
  
Balthazar was standing in the middle of Castiel’s bedroom in complete disbelief as he watched Castiel start to go through his clothes.  
  
“You’re serious? The photographer? Castiel, you can’t be sure Dean isn’t going to want-” Balthazar began. He felt like this whole day was just some weird, delusional dream. First Castiel had called him to take him to the doctor, which by itself was unusual yet the Omega had insistent he needed him to be there, only to find out his friend had pupped. Now, said friend had just told him he was going to end his courtship with Alpha Winchester, whom which Balthazar knew damn well Castiel loved with every fiber of his being, to move in with Gadreel something, the damn Beta photographer as a stand in to father the pup and mate to the Omega.  
  
“I don’t want to hope Balthazar! I can’t play this off like the pup inside of me isn’t growing. I’m already showing, I can’t hide it for the next two months only for Dean to _maybe_ chose me.” Castiel started, exasperated as he fought to hold back his tears while he stopped his actions to caress his swollen bump. “It's not just me I have to think about anymore”  
  
The sound of the front door opening and closing followed by rushed footsteps took Balthazar’s attention to Bela coming into the bedroom. She looked rough if not dejectedly worried with her long caramel hair windswept.  
  
“Oh good! You can help me slap sense into him!” Balthazar greeted Bela with a frustrated ‘help me’ eye roll.  
  
Bela looked back at Castiel a bit taken aback. She had been forced to leave the other day when they had all found out Castiel was pregnant. Having an engagement with her Alpha Ash, of which she been unable to get away from and had reluctantly left Castiel in Gadreel's care. She had never thought that by doing so, her best friend had somehow been convinced that leaving Dean and accepting Gadreel’s ‘suggestion’ would have ever happened.  
  
“Cassie, are you really going to be with Gadreel? You don’t even feel anything for him beyond friendship” Bela stated as she sank to her knees besides him on the floor in front of his open wardrobe.  
  
Balthazar took a seat on the bed behind them, rubbing a hand over his face. He had to get in touch with Castiel’s sponsors to inform them of his client’s condition. He couldn’t find it in him to do so just yet. Instead he palmed his cell phone and texted his lover Tessa. Maybe she could shed some kind of light on this ridiculous and quite frankly, extreme idea of Castiel’s.  
  
“I know, but I can learn to-”  
  
“Learn to what? To love him? Castiel you love DEAN. That Alpha is everything to you and you are not even giving him a damn chance!” Bela interrupted him.  
  
Castiel suddenly stood, and made his way to his laptop in a haste as Bela went after him. As she reached him, Castiel spun the laptop around and showed Bela what he couldn’t get out of his mind.  
  
Bela stopped short at the picture of Dean kissing a blond Omega. She took a deep breath and straighten her posture. “And? Your Alpha had told you up front he was seeing you and one other Omega. This can’t surprise you Castiel”  
  
Castiel’s cerulean blue eyes glared at her. “The Omega is Michael Milton” He clarified. Bela blinked a few times before taking a better look at the picture. She of course knew of the Omega as well. He had been one of Castiel’s main competitor for most of the modeling gigs as well as in school. They had never actually spoken to Milton beyond polite ‘Hellos’ and had viewed the instances as friendly rivalry and nothing more. However finding out Milton was also now contesting for Alpha Winchester’s affection and to be his mate… Bela rolled her eyes.  
  
“So you are forfeiting because what? You think Dean will feel obligated to be with you because you have pupped? You truly believe in your heart Dean doesn’t want you?” Bela practically growled. Castiel couldn’t even look at her, because part of him _did_ believe Dean wanted him.  
  
“I’m just trying to protect my heart… protect my pup.” Castiel whispered quietly, trying desperately to keep himself from displaying any more tears with the ball of emotions firmly lodged in his throat.  
  
Bela sighed and closed the distance between them, pulling the dark haired Omega gently to sit down on the sofa with her. Castiel laid his head against her neck as she started to pet his hair. “You still have options” She started in a quiet, soft voice. “Dean would never ask you to terminate it and if for some, unimaginable reason he wouldn’t chose you, he would pay pup support and I’m quite sure he would want to be part of the pup’s -” She stopped herself. She realized right then as Castiel had started to cry silently against her, why he had chosen to be with Gadreel instead. Even if Dean paid for pup support, wanting to be part of the pup’s life was what would kill Castiel.  
  
He would have to see the Alpha with the other Omega as his mate. It would break Castiel.  
  
The first thing Bela had thought was that the Alpha would right away end the courting and mate Castiel early since he had pupped, but she knew Castiel was seeing it as if he was forcing Dean to chose him and there was no way to make him change his mind. Bela held her best friend tightly and kissed his temple. She wished so badly that the Alpha had already chosen Castiel and that this very situation wasn’t actually happening. Having pupped with Dean’s little one should be Castiel’s happiest time. Instead, he was getting ready to settle and bow out of the courtship, pretend Gadreel was the father of his pup and possibly let the tall Beta mate him. None of it sat well with her, not at all.  
  
Castiel’s cell chimed and the chocolate haired Omega slowly untangled himself from his ‘sister’ and reached for in on the coffee table.  
  
_/I’m so happy/_ \- Gadreel  
  
Bela looked at the text from the Beta and watched Castiel’s reaction. He looked devastated and was caressing his swollen stomach. Without another word, Bela watch Castiel pull up Dean’s number and sent the Alpha seven words before he dropped the phone and wailed into her arms while Balthazar watched on helplessly.  
  
  


**#####**

 

Gadreel’s plan was solid. Michael couldn’t stop smiling. The Beta had successfully convinced Bitch Novak that Dean would only want him out of obligation, forcing him to mate. Of course Novak was too good of an Omega to take advantage of this situation. Instead, gullible little bitch was going to let Gadreel play the knight in shining armor he didn’t even need and walk away from Dean, leaving him.

The Blonde Omega couldn’t stop smiling. The last few days had been left with nothing but planing. Michael trusted Gadreel to do his part, with how much the tall Beta wanted Bitch Novak, well, it was almost as much as how badly Michael himself desired if not needed Dean to be with him. His plan of pushing out the dark haired Omega was being done for him and all Michael had to do was play innocent enough for it to go his way.

He was honestly livid at the idea of Bitch Novak having pupped. His mind swirled with wanting to understand how the fuck this had happened in the first place. No condoms? Did one brake? The idea of Dean KNOTTING the bitch was laughable. Dean wouldn’t. The Alpha always was strict about being ‘safe’ during sex, so how the hell had Novak pupped!

Michael made himself calm down. At this point it didn’t matter. Gadreel would mate the Bitch and dean would never have to think about the dark hair Omega again. Michael would be his one and only. That’s all that mattered.

The daisy haired Omega looked at himself in his long view mirror. He was dressed in midnight lace and sheer lingerie, which barely covered anything. Black lace corset accented his form, structuring his back and waist into a ‘V’ shape he knew his Alpha loved. Stockings up to his mid creamy white thighs, held tightly by the garter belt clips, holding them high. While a lacy thong perfectly covered his small cock. He slid his hands up and down his perfect form, squeezing his thighs together as he lowered himself down, watching himself.

Dean would be over soon. Michael had text him asking in him if he could come put him to bed and the Alpha had replied with a quick ‘sure, have to talk’ text. Michael had smiled at the thought of it, imagining Dean telling him, he was the one, that he was it and wanted to mate early. Nothing would keep him from it, no point in waiting the two remaining months when Castiel was out of the picture.

The chiffon blond Omega started to apply his make-up. He laid out his foundation, before slowly applying his blush after he had contoured and done his eyebrows. He was going for a sultry grey eye-shadow to give himself a smokey eye look.

Michael Milton would become Michael Winchester. Omega Winchester. He would move into his Alpha’s home, or maybe they would get a new place together to start as a mated couple. He wondered if Dean would let him decorate. Most likely. He would want a lavishing wedding, making sure the whole world, especially the fashion world, saw, pictured and filmed him getting married to Dean. Maybe a beach style wedding. Extravagant and grand, slightly over the top but it would be perfect. Maybe he could even get in a good word with Elie Saab somehow and get the Alpha to design his dress. Michael would have to try his best not to shove his happiness into Bitch Novak’s face. Hell, maybe he would even invited Gadreel to the wedding, making Castiel having to attend and witness how he was second to Michael. How Michael had gotten Alpha Dean Winchester instead of him.

The blond Omega was practically giddy with the thought of a lavish wedding to his Alpha. Michael laid on his king sized bed. Loving the feel of his cream colored silk sheets against his scantily clad body, cool against the lace. He ran his hands lightly over his legs, loving the tingling feeling, till he reached his stiletto heels that shined in the dim light of his bedroom.

He heard the doorbell ring. His hole pulsed eagerly, slick pooling as his heart jump started faster, knowing Dean was here. He could hear his maid’s low heels, clacking away on the tile floor heading to the front door to let his Alpha in.

Michael turned to his side, making sure to look as seductive as possible, showing just enough legs to make Dean drool while he turn on his TV to one of the fashion channel's, E! Entertainment.

He could hear Dean thanking the maid that let him in and his footsteps sounded as he started up the stairs. Michael licked his lips eagerly as he turned back towards the TV and stopped short. His happy thought momentarily stopped as the image on the screen flashed and replayed as the reporter went over the rumors of the fashion world. Michael sat up, too shock by the short video the news played once more.

Dean was standing in the doorway, moss green eyes on the TV, seeing what Michael was seeing. The Alpha watched himself on the screen, arm intertwined with the dark haired Omega during a charity hearing a month ago.

Castiel smiled brightly, dressed in a stunning graphite shape forming evening dress as Dean, dressed in a tailored tuxedo, kissed his cheek. The couple nuzzled each other softly for a moment before reporters came towards the Omega to ask questions about the event and Dean was out of sight once more.

Michael stood, trying his best to act surprised at the news of him suddenly discovering his Alpha’s other Omega.

“Well, I guess I now know who your other ‘engagement’ is” The blond Omega said tightly. It's harder than he wanted it to be. He KNOWS about Castiel, but it doesn’t lessen the blow of seeing them making eyes at each other on TV. Michael forced himself to take a breath. Dean was all but his and he had to calm down, being pissed off and lashing at the Alpha wouldn’t serve his purpose.

Dean swallowed hard. He had no idea how to handle this. He remembered the event with Castiel but he hadn’t realized they had been televised. Michael looked tense and was rubbing his arms, irritated. The blond Omega had dressed up for him and Dean wasn’t sure how to go about things now. He had thought up of a plan, tell Michael what his intentions were since he had finally made up his mind and chosen which Omega he wanted to mate.

Michael’s hazel eyes were on him, looking at him expectantly with a confidence his fidgeting hands contradicted when Dean’s cell phone chimed. Out of habit if not a need for a small distraction of the situation before him, Dean took out his cell phone quickly, thinking it would be work. Instead, the five words that glared up at him from a text made his insides twist painfully.

 _/I'm sorry, I am ending our courtship/_ \- CN

  


  



	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amazing art by the wonderful @kamicom !!   
> Check out her page at http://kamicom.tumblr.com/

  
  
He couldn’t stop staring at the five words on the screen. He didn’t understand what was happening; it didn’t make since. His chest felt tight and filled with a piercing pain he had never experienced before.  
  
“Dean?” The Alpha’s head snapped up, his moss green eyes met Michael’s curious hazel ones.  
  
Dean swallowed quickly and tried to get his breathing under control. He had to go, he needed to get to Cas. The Alpha’s panicked gaze finally focused on the daisy blond Omega.  
  
“I have to go” Dean stated, gaining a confused arched brow from Michael. The Alpha let himself look at the Omega, undeniably sexy but it wasn’t enough. He rushed towards the stairs as Michael followed, watching him over the railing as he reached the front door. “I’ll call you later” Dean voiced over his shoulder and was gone, leaving a stunned and puzzled Omega behind.  
  
  


**#####**

 

Bela and Balthazar were reluctantly helping Castiel pack his belongings. Both of his friends were uneasy with the dark haired Omega’s insistence on moving out of his condo and to right away move into Gadreel’s home. However, neither seemed to be able to make Castiel change his mind. He was heartbroken and convinced that this was the best outcome for himself and his pup. Gadreel had somehow persuaded Castiel that Dean wasn’t going to choose him.

Balthazar blamed his hormones while Bela knew Castiel had strong insecurities when it came to the Alpha. In the fashion world everyone practically bowed and kissed the raven haired beauty’s feet yet the only one who’s opinion mattered at all to him was Winchester’s.

Castiel was in his kitchen, boxing up his vases, vases which had held many of Dean’s beautiful and thoughtful bouquets. He forced himself to place his favorite crystal vase from Tiffany & Co. into the box when he heard his front door open. He closed his eyes tightly, Gadreel had said he would be over soon to help pack.

Castiel took a deep breath, he didn’t know how he would do this. He couldn’t even think about the Beta touching him. Gadreel had said they would go at his pace, when he was ready… but he knew it his heart he never would be.

“Cas?”

The Omega jolted. His eyes fluttered and tears rushed to blur his vision.

“Cas? What’s happening?” Castiel covered his mouth to keep from crying out. Dean was standing just seven feet behind him and his voice sounded so hurt and baffled. He could smell the hint of panic in the Alpha’s scent.

Numbly, he registered Balthazar and Bela quietly leaving them to speak, the soft ‘click’ of the front door closing behind them almost deafening.

Boxes were laid out everywhere. Most were still being packed and Dean wanted to throw up. The Omega was leaving him, breaking up with him over text and then was just going to up and disappear...

He couldn’t let that happen. Dean took a few steps forward but the Omega still wouldn’t turn to face him and fuck, it hurt, so much. His lover’s slender shoulders were tense and high, as if he was trying to hide from him and Dean wanted to scream.

The Alpha closed his eyes and took a deep breath, inhaling the Omega’s scent that was laced with sadness and it only served to confuse Dean all the more. “I was at my other Omega’s place when you sent me that text.” Dean started, his voice soft yet firm.

Castiel couldn’t turn around. If he saw Dean he wouldn’t be able to keep his resolve. The Alpha mentioning the other Omega was like a knife twisting itself in his heart. Dean had never said something like that before.

“Do you want to know why I was there?” The Alpha asked, his voice still soft.

Castiel gasped out angrily. Of course he didn’t what to know.

“I was there to tell him that I had finally pull my head out of my ass. That I finally, after all this time, realized which one of you I couldn’t stand the idea of never seeing again.” Dean went on, taking a few more steps closer to where Castiel could scent him now. “I lied to you Cas.” the Omega let out a small cry, he didn’t want to hear this, why was Dean doing this to him. “I tested you” The Alpha went on. “I’m in love with an Omega I don’t deserve. I never have” Castiel could barely hold in his cries, his tears falling down his face. “I was there to tell him that it was over, that I’ve chosen my Omega and that I didn’t see a point in waiting the two remaining months.”

Dean was right behind him now and Castiel couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t hold back his tears. He jolted when the Alpha placed his hands gently on his shaking shoulders.

Having the Omega radiate so much pain and vulnerability made Dean’s wolf stir and itch. The sight and sound of Castiel crying and hurt made everything in him want to take it away. Comfort and protect the Omega and never ever wanting to see and hear that sight again. The shear possessiveness and need to shield Castiel from everything was overwhelming and Dean had to force himself to focus. He had to use his words to make sure the Omega understood.

“I know I’m not worthy of you, but please Cas, let me try to be. I don’t want to be without you” Dean whispered against his lover’s neck. His tone shook a bit, he was scared. He wanted to protect Castiel and take away his pain and hurt but he seemed to be the reason. He didn’t want the Omega to reject him, he couldn’t handle it. When he had shown Alfie he had picked Castiel, the Beta had told him it was about time, that he was happy Dean had finally woken up and saw what was in front of him, what his wolf had already known when he had knotted the beauty.

“W-what?” Castiel gasped. The Alpha’s words finally sank in. Dean had chosen him? Wanted him?

“I don’t know what happened that’s made you decide to end our courtship… why you’re packing everything.” Dean started, his lips ghosting against Castiel’s neck, making him shiver. The Omega could feel and smell the Alpha’s fear, it was bitter and sour. “But please… please tell me I’m not too late. Please Cas, I need you, so much”

Dean had chosen him and had no idea about the pup. A flood of relief and pent up fear and anxiety suddenly left the Omega. He let out an exhausted cry and let the Alpha wrap his arms around him. Dean nuzzled his neck repeatedly, cooing at him. Castiel finally turned to face the Alpha, caressing his lover’s scruffed jaw. Emerald green eyes shined with fear, hope and pure unbidden adoration towards him, it practically caressed Castiel physically.

  


  
  


“I-I have to tell you something” Castiel hadn’t spoken a word until now and Dean couldn’t help but hold his breath at those words. He was terrified of what the Omega was about to voice. Those ocean blue eyes wide and filled with tears, showing nothing but uncertainty and affection towards him. He couldn’t stop himself from leaning into the Omega’s slight touch of his cheek.

“Cas, I love you” Dean stated as a tear left his right eye as he gently took the Omega’s hand and kiss his palm. His moss green eyes watched on at the cobalt blue eyes widened and filled a new with tears that spilled down his beautiful lover’s cheeks before Castiel surged forward and kissed him.

Dean met his desperation and passion with his own. The kiss was deep and needy, filled with fears and hopes as they drowned himself in each other’s embrace. Their lightened scents surrounded them as they took in the feel of each other. Hands lost in each other’s hair, grasping and raking as the kiss grew heated. Dean licked into his mouth possessively, letting out a wanton growl as the Omega mewled and matched his need.

After a moment they calmed down, rested their foreheads together. “I know you love me, please Cas, be my mate, let me try and deserve you. You make me a better Alpha… I want to be a better man because of you, for you” Dean whispered between them, his hands caressing Castiel’s tear stained face.

The Omega nodded, smiling and gasping out a small laugh. “I do love you” Castiel whispered in reply as he looked up at the Alpha and kissed him lightly. “But, I have to tell you something.”

Dean took a deep breath and nodded, waiting to hear what Castiel had to say. His insides twisted as he waited for the Omega in front of him to seem to need to get his own composure back.

Castiel closed his eyes and released a breath before looking back up at Dean. This was it, Dean had already chosen him and wanted to mate him. He just hoped that this wouldn’t flip this happy moment for him. “You remember that night we… that night you” His voice was shaking and he couldn’t seem to hold on to his nerve, but he had to tell Dean.

The Alpha picked up on his uneasiness. “The day we went to the pup shelter and I… I lost control of myself?” Dean added, still feeling ashamed of his behavior. The Alpha’s moss green eyes focused on Castiel harder then. Had he hurt him? Had he scared him? They had been intimate since and the Omega hadn’t said anything before but now…

Azure blue eyes found his jade ones and rooted Dean to stop at their intensity. “I pupped”

 

**#####**

 

“I have no idea. He was here, then I guess an emergency called him, because the next thing I knew, he practically bolted out the door, said he would call me later.” Michael growled out into his phone at Anna. His best friend was in Chicago and he hated when she was away, but then again, it was the same when he was the one out of town.

“Didn’t you say he wanted to talk to you about something?” Anna asked. Michael could hear her getting checked out at a coffee shop.

“Yes, and if everything is still on schedule, he will be telling me he wants to mate” Michael beamed as he rolled around his bed. He had told Anna about Gadreel’s progress and how he was convincing Bitch Novak to end his courtship with Dean.

“I still can’t believe Novak pupped” Anna said absently. The thought of it made Michael livid. It meant Dean had either fucked the bitch without a condom or had knotted him. It angered him and hurt him. But he kept reminding himself that Gadreel was playing his part and Dean would mate him soon. It brought a smile to his face.

“I wonder if Dean would be ok with us getting a new place. I don’t want to kept my place and I don’t actually like his. Maybe a loft? What do you think? Maybe a house but the ones in city need too much maintenance” Michael was picturing a new and grand place for him and Dean to start their mated lives together.

“Mike, I know you want this all to work as planned but what if Dean does find out about the pup?” Anna asked. She needed her best friend to keep a reality check to the situation. Bravo that Gadreel was playing his white knight card but they both didn’t seem to even consider that Dean would find out about the pup. As far as she knew, the Alpha was still seeing Novak as well as Michael. No permanent decisions had been made and she felt her best friend wasn’t seeing it, or just chose not to.

“He won’t, Gadreel is taking up Bitch Novak’s time. From his text I got earlier, he has the Omega already packing up his things to move in with him. Its as good as done” Michael announced, voice practically singing. “You should have seen Dean’s face when he was here. E! showed a short video of him and Novak nuzzling. He was so pale when he saw I now knew who his other ‘engagement’ was. If only he knew”

Anna sighed and Michael could practically feel her rolling her eyes at him over the phone. “What?” The daisy blond Omega groaned.

“You don’t think that Dean is going to what to talk to Novak or see him when he ends things with the Alpha? And how do you think Novak will end things with him?” Anna pointed out. Michael hadn’t given much thought to that at all. Before he could however, his phone beeped, indicating another call.

It was Dean.

 

**#####**

 

Balthazar and Bela had tried to listen in through the closed door with no luck. Bela had started pacing, worried about Castiel and what was happening inside the apartment. Balthazar was still against the door when it was pulled open. The Beta let out a surprised yelp as he tried to keep himself from falling.

Dean stood quietly watching him as the Manager huffed in silent embarrassment at being caught. The Alpha said nothing as he moved passed between them and towards the elevator. Bela and Balthazar shared a curious gaze before they both rushed into the apartment to reach Castiel.

They found the Omega sitting on his sofa, wiping his tears with a tissue as he caressed his stomach.

“Cassie?” Balthazar voiced softly as Bela quickly made her way over to sit next to Castiel and rub his back as the rest of the dark haired Omega’s small cries died down.

“What happened?” Bela asked gently, caressing her best friend’s cheek and petting his hair soothingly.

Balthazar grabbed the glass of water that sat on the other end of the coffee table and offered it to Castiel as he sank down to sit next to him opposite Bela.

The Omega took the given glass and took a long, slow sip before he carefully placed it back onto the table. He took a deep breath and sat a bit straighter as he took one of his friend’s hands in one of his own.

“When I sent that text to Dean, ending our courtship, I honestly believed I was doing what was right. I thought I was releasing him for having to force him in making me an obligation. During that time, he had already made up his mind, and he was at Omega Milton’s place to let him know, he was ending things with him, that he had chosen between us and I was the one he wanted” Castiel started as both of his friends gasped and hooted in happiness for him.

“I knew it!” Bela boasted, clasping Castiel’s left hand in both of her hands while Balthazar jumped up from his seat.

“Wonderful! What happens now?” The Beta asked as he eased back down into his seat. “What about the pup?”

Castiel smiled at him. “Dean wants the pup, he couldn’t even speak when I told him. He fell to his knees and started kissing my stomach” He admitted as he huffed a laugh at the memory.

“So why are you still crying? When we walked back in here after he left and saw you still in tears I thought the worse” Bela voiced, still petting Castiel’s hair.

“I think it's just the exhaustion of everything that's happen. After I told him why I had tried ending our courtship-” Castiel began, feeling the fatigue pulling at him. He wanted a nap.

“Did you tell him about Gadreel?” Bela asked quickly cutting him off.

“Kind of. I told him that’s where I had planned to move and that Gadreel had expressed wanting to take care of the pup. He didn’t take it very well and asked if I wanted what Gadreel offered. I told him no, that I just needed and wanted him” Castiel took a breath. The conversation with the Alpha hadn’t been easy but they were turning a new page, no more lies or hiding and they had both agreed. They both wanted to trust the other fully and lies couldn’t be part of their life together.

“He said he would get Alfie to get movers to come fetch my things to move them to his place. We are going to look for a new place together.” More tears somehow escaped his eyes, but now they were happy and relieved tears.

“Dean told me I will never be a forced obligation, but an important priority. He told me when he thought about not seeing me again, he couldn’t accept it. The empty feeling it gave him made his wolf whine for me” Castiel laughed, smiling at the thought. “He said he imagined the same thing with Omega Milton, needing to know if his feelings for him would be the same. He said he was a bit sad to realize he only felt indifference towards the other Omega. He also voiced that he felt ashamed of himself for not realizing his feelings for me. That he would work to be worthy of me”

“Well he finally pulled his head out of his ass. About time, moron. Honestly” Balthazar huffed next to him, rolling his eyes, making Castiel laugh.

“I’m so happy for you Cassie. Where was he going then? Why did he leave?” Bela demanded curiously.

“To end things with Omega Milton. He had gotten my text just as he had arrived at the Omega’s home. He had left right away to find me” Castiel couldn’t hide the fact that the Alpha had needing to come to him, needed to see him. It made him feel desired and cherished. “He needs to end things with him in person and I respect that. I have to do the same with Gadreel, tell him that things have changed. I never wanted to hurt him, but now, things are different.”

“I’m sure he’ll understand” Balthazar added.

“I feel horrible. I don’t want to hurt him, but…” Castiel started. He didn’t want to hurt his friend. However, he couldn’t force himself to have feeling towards someone he didn’t see beyond a friend.

Bela had a feeling Gadreel would be much more upset then Balthazar was making it seem. The tall Beta had been in love with Castiel for as long as she could remember. “I’d like to be with you when you speak to Gadreel.” Castiel simply nodded at her request and leaned his head onto her shoulder.

“I need a nap” The chocolate haired Omega mumbled, making his two friends laugh at him. Castiel picked up his cell phone from the coffee table and saw a text from Dean.

 _/I love you/_ \- DW

It made his heart swell and he caressed his swollen stomach. He sent a quick reply, telling the Alpha he felt the same before he pulled up Gadreel’s contact information. He needed to get this over with so he could sleep for a month after. The roller coaster ride of emotions, especially since he had found out he had pupped was finally reaching its station. He needed to deal with hurting Gadreel to be able to move forward with Dean, just like the Alpha was ending things with Omega Milton. Part of him felt bad for the Omega. He had played that exact scenario happening to him and nothing about it was bearable. His heart went out to him.

 

**#####**

 

Michael knew right away when Dean returned after a few hours that something was wrong. He reminded himself that Bitch Novak had most likely ended things with him and that the Alpha was just processing it. Figuring out how to tell Michael that he was going to mate him. The blond also wondered if maybe the Alpha wouldn’t even mention the end of his courtship with the other Omega. Dean had never mentioned him, out of respect and Michael was quite sure that’s how Dean would keep it. What if Dean decided to go on with the courtship and just tell him at the two year mark that he was the one? Michael tried not to roll his eyes or feel annoyed. Dean could very well do that in order to make things seem ‘normal’.

If Michael was being honest with himself, if he didn’t know about Bitch Novak moving on with Gadreel, leaving Dean _having_ to chose him as his choice, he would almost be insulted. Being chosen because he was the _only_ choice left. However, this was the end game, the plan in motion he and Gadreel had pushed for. It was all but perfect. Of course he worried about Dean somehow finding out about Novak having pupped with his offspring. Still, if things worked as executed, by the time Dean did hear about the Bitch being with pup, it would appear as if the pregnancy was a result of Gadreel mating the dark haired Omega.

Dean was pacing in front of him at the moment, rubbing his mouth and chin in frustrated concentration while Michael sat quietly, still under dressed in his lingerie, legs crossed and poised as he waited ever so patiently.

The Alpha suddenly stopped pacing as he took a deep breath and seemed resolved. He ran a hand through his short spiked hair and licked his lips. “I know there’s not much time left before the two years marker of our courtship is up. I um, I’ve been thinking a lot about the path I want to take with my life, the kind of Alpha and man I want to achieve, be proud of. I don’t think I can put into clear words just how hard this decision is as Alpha to choose between two amazing Omegas, but only one can be my mate. Only one can be the exceptional one I’m lucky enough to marry.” The Alpha started. He moss green eyes were intense and sincere.

Michael hadn’t expected such a speech but he found himself unable to interrupt, nor look away from his lover.

“I've loved every bit of the last two years with you. It's been nothing short of exciting and fun. We have a good connection between us, a lot in common and there was never a dull moment with you.” Dean went on, gaining a pride filled smirk from Michael.

Dean looked down at his feet and took a moment before looking back up at the daisy blond Omega.

This was it, Michael was sure of it, Dean was going to propose, tell him he is the one he wants. The Omega tried his best to contain his eagerness and wanting the Alpha to get on with it.

“Michael, after going over everything during the courtship, after reflecting over how I feel when it comes to you, how I have changed and how my wolf responds… I’m a bit angry with myself for not figuring it out soon. I feel horrible for putting you through the whole thing, only to end it this way” Dean voiced firmly, his eyes filled with sympathy and Michael suddenly didn’t understand what was going on.

The Omega now stood and frowned, looking at Dean in suspicious hurt. “What are you saying?”

The Alpha licked his lips nervously. “Michael, I’m ending our courtship. I do care for you, so much, but this is as far as I want to try. Please believe me, I never wanted to hurt you, ever.” The Omega’s eyes widened at the realization of what the Alpha was saying.

Dean was ending things with him. HIM! How the fuck was this happening? Michael couldn’t breathe. This wasn’t happening, this wasn’t what he and Gadreel had planned! Bitch Novak was supposed to have broken up with-

Dean watched Michael’s wide shocked and panic filled hazel eyes glaze over as his face turned pale. The Omega sank back down into the bed, his face fixed in a pain filled expression. One hand was over his chest as he seemed to be hyperventilating while the other grasped the bed’s comforter in a white knuckled grip.

It dawned on Michael then. Dean must have seen Novak, seen the fucking Bitch was pregnant and had given into him. Making the Alpha having to pick him.

“Michael-” Dean’s words died on his tongue as the Omega’s head spun to look up at him, eyes wide, immersed in anger he had never seen before. “You only chose Novak because of the fucking pup!” Michael growled out, scent radiating rage and hurt.

It took a moment for Dean to clearly hear what the Omega had just said as he watched the blond now stand, index finger pointing at Dean. “I know it's the only reason you’re doing this.”

The Alpha frowned and took a step towards Michael. “How do you know he’s pregnant?” Dean’s voice was tense and demanding.

How could Michael possibly know about Castiel being pregnant? As far as Dean knew, Michael had only gotten a glimpse of the chocolate haired Omega on the news with him and nothing else.

Michael was reeling, the panic of the situation was making him feel completely out of control, he couldn’t think, everything hurt and he felt so angry, he was practically choking on the acidic taste. He started to pace as tears filled his eyes and spilled down his cheeks. This couldn’t be happening, Dean was supposed to chose him! This was all wrong! “He said his plan was working… I don’t understand” Michael whispered to himself. His mind was spinning and he felt nauseous at the thought of Bitch Novak AGAIN stealing something from him. He hadn’t gone like a good little Bitch and run off with Gadreel, no, of course not, because gawd fucking forbid Michael could have something for himself. He deserved Dean and the life they were supposed to have!

“How do you know he is pregnant?” Dean demanded loudly. The Alpha needed to know, he could feel it in his bones that something was off and he was not leaving till he found out how the fuck Michael knew about Castiel.

The daffodils blond was crying and slumped back onto the bed when a ringtone suddenly sounded from the Omega’s phone that was by Dean on the nightstand. The Alpha and Omega both looked at it and it displayed Gadreel Calling.

Gadreel. Castiel’s friend, the tall Beta photographer. The one Cas had just told him mere hours ago about that had offered to take him and the pup in.

Dean glared at Michael. “How long?” The Alpha didn’t need to elaborate for Michael to know exactly what he wanted to know.

The Omega huffed a laugh and looked up at the Alpha defiantly. Michael may have lost to Bitch Novak, but he still had his pride, he refused to grovel. Soon enough, Dean would realize his mistake in picking Novak, and that thought made Michael feel stronger.

The blond wipe his tears, refusing to let Novak get the best of him once more. “Months, not that it matters. You’ll regret choosing him. I know it's only because you have to. Him pregnant kinda twists your arm doesn’t it? He’s not me, and you’ll be unhappy. I make you happy, I always have.” The Omega growled out, keeping his voice even and kicking his emotions for being unable to stop his tears from continuing.

“Michael-” Dean started but the Omega rose a hand, motioning him to stop.

“Just leave, you’ll be back soon enough. Novak is nothing” The Omega told him through gritted teeth.

Dean sighed. Nothing about this was favorable, but he saw no point in staying any longer. There was no reason to drag this on any longer. Michael had known about Castiel for months; Dean couldn’t help but slightly feel like a fool; yet, he reminded himself it was just like him testing the two Omegas. Michael had found an advantage over the competition but in the end, it hadn’t help him.

“Goodbye Michael. Take care of yourself:” Dean was gone minutes later.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you sooo very much everyone for being patient! Here is the end! <3  
> Amazing art by the wonderful @kamicom !!   
> Check out her page at http://kamicom.tumblr.com/

  
Castiel smirked as he watched Alfie boss around the moving men around while his fingers flew over his iPad. Within minutes of Dean’s departure, Alfie had shown up and had actually hugged Castiel. Told him he was so happy Dean had finally figured it out.  
  
Balthazar had left to take care of things at the office while Bela stayed. The dark haired Omega was starting to get hungry and suggested ordering Italian from Carbone. They had the best Veal Marsala and a delicious Spicy Romano Rigatoni Vodka dish. Castiel hadn't been able to decide so Alfie smiled at him and said he would get both along with Dean’s favorite dish, Lobster Fra Diavolo. Bela had gone with the Ribeye Diana.  
  
Castiel and Bela stayed out of the way while the movers took care of taking the items Castiel had told Alfie he did want and which to pile for donation. The Beta had also apparently instructed the hired help to have a separate truck for donations. He had smiled and told Castiel part of his job as Dean’s assistant was to ‘predict’ what his boss and whomever was associated, would need.  
  
Castiel had felt a bit in awe of Alfie for his obvious talents and told him he was grateful. Alfie had simply smiled at him once more and again was off to oversee the men coming and going from the apartment.  
  
The dark haired Omega was so happy, replaying over him telling Dean about being with pup.  
  
  
_~~”I pupped”_  
  
_The Alpha’s eyes fluttered at the Omega’s words. “W-what?... y-you?” Castiel could only nod slowly, keeping his worried cobalt blue eyes on Dean._  
  
_Dean couldn’t take his eyes from the Omega’s stomach. The pregnancy was obvious, the bump small but prominent. “I-I wasn’t sure you were going to choose me and I didn’t want to make you feel obligated because I pupped…” Castiel started, caressing his stomach as he watched the Alpha’s moss green eyes. They were still glue to his abdomen._  
  
_The Alpha finally looked back up at him. “Cas… you could never ever be a forced obligation” Dean started at he closed the distance once more and proceeded to caressed the Omega’s face. “You are an important priority Cas. You mean everything to me. I want to work to be worthy of you” Dean kneeled then and as if in a trance he placed his hand over the small bump, caressing it gently. The Alpha could feel the soft life force making itself known. His wolf whined as Dean nuzzled Castiel’s stomach. “I can’t believe you’re gifting me with a pup... Cas…” The Omega ran his fingers through the Alpha’s short hair._  
  
_After several moments, Dean stood again and wrapped his arms around Castiel and kissed him deeply, slowly mapping out his mouth. The kiss was possessive and sultry, making Castiel mewl against the Alpha as he melted into his arms._  
  
_“Where were you moving to?” Dean asked quietly, lips peppering the Omega’s neck. Castiel bit his bottom lip and lowered his eyes, taking a deep breath before looking but up at his Alpha._  
  
_“You remember my friend, Gadreel?” The Omega started, gaining Dean’s attention away from his neck. Dean nodded. “He...I… I was so sure you weren’t going to chose me and I didn’t want to force you…” The Omega was trying to find the right words to explain, but it was proving much more difficult. Everything had made so much sense to him when he truly thought Dean wasn’t going to chose him. Now, he felt a bit dumb and angry with himself for not believing in what he and Dean have to be stronger. Gadreel had of course provided good arguments but they now sounded completely silly. “I had decided that I was going to take myself out of the equation...save myself the heartache of you not wanting me… I wanted to do what was best for me… for the pup” He couldn’t stop the damn tears and he wiped at them quickly, only for Dean to gently take his hands in his and kiss them. Moss green eyes were looking at him with so much adoration, giving him strength and Castiel wanted to tell him everything. He didn’t want to start their future as a family with hidden things between them. “Gadreel offered me a home… he wanted to claim the pup as his and eventually mate me”_  
  
_The Alpha swallowed tightly, his jaw clenched and the Omega could smell his very well controlled anger. Dean took a deep breath by the nose and nodded his understanding as he kept Castiel’s hands in his. “Do you want… do you want him?” The words had felt like hot coal in Dean’s mouth. He made himself stay calm. He wanted the truth, no more lies. But he couldn’t lie to himself and say he wasn’t terrified of the answer he needed to hear._  
  
_“No! I only want you, it's always only been you. Dean… I just… I thought..” Dean didn’t let him finish, and instead kissed him hard. Claiming the Omega’s mouth as his, the Alpha’s hands cradling his lover’s head, angling it for better access. The dominance in the kiss made Castiel’s knees week. “Alpha…” Castiel whispered as their kiss bruised lips stayed centimeters from each other._  
  
_“You are mine and I am yours” Dean stated as Castiel smiled and nodded eagerly.~~_  
  
  
“Castiel?” The Omega had been so lost in his thoughts, he had completely forgotten that Gadreel had been on his way over. Castiel turned to face the tall Beta, just catching a glimpse of Alfie glaring at the back of Gadreel’s head before disappearing between the movers.  
  
“Gadreel…”  
  
“You hired movers? I could just have done all this” The tall Beta said smiling, looking around at the movers. He had phoned Michael to tell him this was it he was coming to collect the Omega and his things but the blond Omega hadn’t answered.  
  
Castiel took a deep breath and was ever so thankful when Bela appeared just to the left of the Beta and nodded at him.  
  
“Gadreel, you’re a good friend and I’m thankful for what you are willing to do, I really am” Castiel started, looking at the Beta pleadingly.  
  
Gadreel’s grey eyes squinted in confusion at the dar haired Omega. “Cassie, what are you saying?” He felt the panic start inside of him, what the hell was happening? He looked around to find the movers moving around like ants packing, arranging and taking things out of the condo.  
  
“Dean was here a little while ago and-” Castiel started to explain but Gadreel cut him off as he stepped closer, clasping his large hands on the Omega’s arms.

“You can’t believe he made the choice without taking in the fact you’re pregnant Cassie. He most likely took one look at you and-” Gadreel began while Castiel kept shaking his head.  
  
“It's not like that!” The Omega tried again, but he could see the anger sinking into the tall Beta’s features.  
  
“I was here Gad, Dean didn’t even know Cassie was pregnant when he told him he had chosen him” Bela intervened, reminding the Beta they weren’t alone. Gadreel quickly released Castiel and turned away, looking at the movers that seemed to be everywhere.  
  
Castiel was moving out of his condo and moving to Winchester’s place. It made everything in Gadreel want to scream, the Omega was supposed to be his.  
  
“Gadreel… I’m sorry. I never meant to hurt you in this. I was ready to come stay with you, but then Dean came. He told me I was who he wanted. He didn’t know I was with pup till after he made his choice and…” Castiel smiled happily as he caressed his stomach while Gadreel wasn’t able to do anything but watched him in a mix of emotions. Castiel was so beautiful and perfect to him, just standing there round with pup and a small smile… he wished so much all of that was for him, but instead Winchester was the cause and it burned him inside. “This is what I always wanted. I hope we can stay friends, you’ve always been good to me”  
  
Gadreel stood silent, trying to figure out what to say, how could he convince he was the better choice now if Winchester made his choice BEFORE knowing he was with pup. He wondered if Michael knew.  
  
“I don’t think it's a good idea you remain friends with him Sweetheart.” Castiel looked up finding his Alpha standing in the room with Alfie next to him. Gadreel turned around and glared at Dean.  
  
“Alpha” Castiel greeted happily and its grated on Gadreel’s nerves.  
  
“Were you going to tell him that you and Michael are also ‘friends’?” Dean demanded from Gadreel, looking at him angrily, making Castiel arch a brow curiously. “Were you going to tell Cas that you and Michael were trying to making sure I choose him so you could claim him as yours?”  
  
“W-what? You and Michael know each other?” Castiel asked the tall Beta. He wasn’t sure what to feel but he was thankful when Bela came close and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.  
  
Gadreel couldn’t seem to find his voice. His jaw clenched as he watched the Alpha come closer to pass him to get to Castiel. “They do, Michael even knew you were pregnant before I did” Dean added as he came to stand between the Omegas and the tall Beta.  
  
Gadreel’s gaze left the Alpha and then he was trapped. Those wide ocean blue eyes looking at him with nothing but hurt and confusion, made his insides shrivel with lost. Their friendship was over, he saw it in the Omega’s eyes.  
  
“I’m not sure what was said, but when you told me he had step up to claim you and take OUR pup as his, well, I can only imagine what his and Michael’s plans were.” Dean continued.  
  
“You told Dean’s other Omega Castiel had pupped? How could you do that?” Bela voiced angrily. She knew the tall beta’s infatuation with her best friend was years in the making but she had never thought he would do something to purposely hurt Castiel like that. Tricking him into thinking Dean wouldn’t want him… he had almost succeeded, if it hadn’t been for Dean. The Alpha having decided to make his choice early seemed to have been the only thing to make Gadreel’s and Michael’s plan come to a screeching halt.  
  
“Winchester doesn’t deserve you” Gadreel growled out finally, glaring openly at the Alpha.  
  
“You’re right, I don’t. But I’ll do my damnedest to make sure he’s happy. He and our pup, as a family” Dean stated. He hated admitting to his shortcomings but he never deserve Castiel, he knew that. However, he was lucky the beauty loved him and would give him a chance to earn his place as his Alpha. “I think you should leave”  
  
Gadreel stared at Dean for a long moment, seeing nothing but moss green determination in the Alpha's eyes and then turned to leave, not spearing a glance Castiel’s way.  
  
  


**#####**

 

He woke up slowly, feeling content, warm and safe. His senses took in the compelling Alpha scent that was wrapped firmly around him and as he sighed, happily. The strong arms that held him firmly against a broad chest, squeezed him tightly.

It was the first time he was waking up with Dean. Castiel couldn’t stop the huge smile that graced his face as the Alpha nuzzled his neck.

  


  
  


“Morning” Dean’s sleep heavy voice caressed him, making his body tingle. Dean’s right hand then slid down from his chest down to rest against his small bump, protectively as the Alpha started to kiss at his neck. “I love waking up with you in my arms”

The Omega preened. The content scent, laced with love was making his wolf want to howl. He felt so right, exactly where he was supposed to be.

 

**#####**

 

It had taken almost a month before they had finally found the new home for them to move into. Alfie was a great asset in helping them find a place that met their needs. As much as Castiel would have loved a house in the suburbs, it wasn’t realistic for their lifestyle at the moment. However, Alfie had found quite a few homes and condos in the city that they both liked. They had found one in particular, that was relatively close to Dean’s New York office and just off the main street of downtown. It gave them peace and quiet along with a view.

 

The pup’s nursery was under way and Castiel was ecstatic, nesting and loving their new home. THEIR home. Everything smelled of a blend of Alpha and Omega, their mingled scents. It made Castiel smile like a loon when Dean wasn’t looking.

When the Omega had called his mother to tell her the news of him mating soon and being with pup, Rowena Novak insisted on throwing a gala, much against Castiel’s wishes. The event would take place in a few weeks. Reluctantly, Castiel had smiled at his mother’s ongoing enthusiasm over the phone and agreed while she ranted on what she needed to get done for the grand occasion.

Dean had smiled at him and kissed his neck, able to hear his soon to be mother in law’s high pitched voice over the phone.

**##**

The Novaks hadn’t disappointed. The event was massive and included some of the fashion press. Dean parents were present along with Sam and Jessica. John Winchester was speaking car shop with Jimmy Novak while Mary Winchester and Rowena exchanged hopeful preferences for their grand pup to come. Bela and her Alpha Ashton were presently swirling around the grand ball room floor. Balthazar and Tessa were entertaining the paparazzi that had been allowed to enter while Castiel and Dean hid in a guest bathroom to sneak in a make out session.

To the Omega’s complete delight and surprise, Elie Saab had accepted his mother’s invite and had even disguised a maternity line with Castiel and Balthazar. The raven haired Omega couldn’t stop smiling, his cheeks hurt. Throughout the evening, whenever Dean was away from him, their eyes would meet across the room. The shear happiness and love their gaze held made Castiel’s entire body hum while Dean’s heart beat out of his chest.  
They had agreed they would officially mate on the two year mark, which was only two days away and both could barely contain themselves but had wanted to seal the date, they met to the day they mated.

 

**#####**

Castiel rolled his hips as he moved up and down, riding his Alpha hard and slow. Dean devoured his mouth, hands lost in his Omega’s dark locks as his pregnant love matched his passionate kisses. The Alpha growled into Castiel’s mouth as he panted and moaned. Dean’s left hand roamed over the pup bump, nipping and sucking at the Omega’s neck, wanting and needing to claim.

They had been so patient and tonight was the two year marker.

Castiel cried out in pleasure as Dean sat up and wrapped his arm around him as they moved as one. Slowly grinding, touching and gasping of each other in the early morning hours as the sun peaked over the skyline in the horizon. Dean couldn’t look away from his Omega, round with their pup. Breath takingly beautiful in throes of passion, biting his lower, pink plush lips as he mewled in ecstasy as they made love. His sky blue eyes bright, filled with lust and desire that shifted to Omega gold every few minutes. The color so pure and bright in the low morning light, Dean was mesmerized. Castiel’s dark hair was wild, his soft flawless creamy white skin held a light glow of sweat. As the Omega threw his head back, screaming out his climax, throat exposed and elegant, Dean was helpless but to follow in as his own orgasm overtook his senses and sank his teeth into the Omega’s neck, claiming and mating him as his.

 

**#####Guys Night**

“Cheers!” Laughter surrounded the Alphas as they chimed their whiskey shots in salut.

“How does it feel to me a mated Alpha?” Benny ask, cerulean blue eyes twinkling in the low light of their favorite bar’s secluded able.

Dean smiled, sharp canines white and bright. “Um… amazing? Ha! I don’t know how to explain it. I feel, stronger? Like I’m more connected with Cas. His scent, the way he feels when I touch him it's like…” The Alpha really tried to explain the way things felt with his Omega now that they had mated. He glanced around the table and say three knowing grins.

“It's like a bond, a powerful coupling. It kicks you on your ass and all you can think, see and feel is your Omega mate” Luc inserted as he nodded his understanding.

“Well shit, look at you all warm and fuzzy” Benny teased at Luc, gaining a round of laughs around the table.

“Oh fuck you Lafitte” Luc growled out smiling as he threw a french fry at the burly Alpha. “I remember a time when your ass when trailing like a little puppy after Lisa, so don’t start.”

Benny nodded. “Oh she owns my ass, no doubt” The whole table laughed anew.

“I’m so happy for you Dean. And soon to be a daddy!” Sam congratulated as he slapped his big brother of the shoulder affectionately.

“Hell yeah” Benny added as he lifted his drink to Dean.

“I’ll drink to that! Pup added to the pack” Luc started, as he also lifted his drink. Sam followed suit and the chant of ‘Pup added to the pack’ rang.

Dean couldn’t stop smiling ear to ear. He lifted his drink in salut. “To my remarkable Omega and to our pup soon to join the pack”

“Here! Here!”

The Alphas drank in happiness and merry of what was to come next.

 

**#####Across Town, Bar Pitti**

Michael and Gadreel had exchanged a few chosen words after both being rejected. The daisy blond Omega blamed the tall Beta for not being able to ‘secure’ Bitch Novak as his. He should have just taken him and claimed him as soon as the bitch had agreed to go with him instead of letting the dark haired Omega take his sweet time ‘thinking about it’.

Gadreel blamed Michael, stating he was the Omega and had failed to make Winchester to want him. He said the plan would have worked if Michael had been more like Castiel, instead of just spreading his legs. The fight hadn’t been pretty and neither had spoken since.

Michael was trying to stop thinking about Dean and Bitch Novak. He wandered into Bar Pitti. He loved this place. It wasn’t a massive, ritzy place, but the ambiance, clientele and menu were top notch. He had dragged Dean here once or twice, it wasn’t a place the Alpha would be found in, so the daisy blonde Omega felt safe he wouldn’t cross path with him, or Novak.

He sat at the bar and thanked the bartender for the drink she was already handing him. She was a petite Beta named Becky. She had seen Michael there plenty of times and had memorized his favorite drink, French 75. It consisted of gin, lemon juice and Champagne. A lemon peel and black olive completed the effervescent drink.

“I promise this is not a pick up line. Not unless you want it to be of course. However, I swear I’ve seen you before.” Michael smirked into his drink. He could smell the Alpha stand just behind him. He smelled like ferns and sharp mint. His cologne was brisk and expensively just, not harsh but enticing of spice. The honey blonde turn around to find a dashing looking Alpha who was eyeing him appreciatively.

“Ah! I know where I have seen you now. The winter fashion show in London. Prada? Right” The Alpha added as he smiled a predatory smile, whiskey brown eyes watching Michael intently.

“Michael Milton” The Alpha took his hand and kissed it as he introduced himself.

“I’m honored. Dick Roman” Michael smiled at the charming Alpha as he watched him order his own drink. “I would offer you one, but you’ve beaten me to the punch. May I at the very least, put it on my tab?” Dick asked as Becky brought him his drink. Vieux Carré. The drink was a favorite among high class Alphas. Rye Whiskey, Cognac with benedictine and two type of bitters Michael never seemed able to remember, topped with sweet vermouth.

Michael nodded as he took a sip of his French 75.

Dick couldn’t stop his eyes from roaming over the delicious Omega in front of him. “Tell me, is a gorgeous Omega like you being courted?”

 

**End**


End file.
